Sparks Fly
by DAgron01
Summary: Following the Mash-up episode.  Santana is forced out of the closet and kicked out of her house.  Rachel offers her a place to stay which does not settle well with Quinn.  Pezberry friendship.  Eventual Faberry relationship
1. Deal with the Devil

**A/N: I have wanted to write this story since I saw last week's episode with Santana being forced out of the closet and with Quinn in a downward spiral. I was going to wait until my other story was done, but I needed to get some of it out on paper now. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 1:**

**Deal with the Devil**

"Look if you came here to gloat, save it." Santana didn't even turn around when she felt the petite brunette pull to a stop behind her. She stiffened her posture, held her head high and turned to look down at the girl. "You think that just because I am finally below you on the school totem pole that you can finally get back at me, isn't that right?" She hissed, causing Rachel Berry to take a step backward.

"Actually, I am still significantly terrified of you, so even if I were the type of person to seek revenge I wouldn't dare do it against you." Rachel took a deep breath and stepped forward back into the Latina's personal space. She breathed out slowly and whispered. "I ran into Brittany in the bathroom and she's crying about how you got kicked out of the house. I came to…"

Santana shoved Rachel out of her way in order to seek out Brittany. Rachel huffed. "I wasn't finished yet, Santana." She called as she followed her into the nearly empty bathroom.

"Britts, it's okay. We'll figure something out. Please don't cry." Santana held the tall blonde close to her as she spoke softly in her ear.

"That was actually why I approached you Santana. I was going to offer to have you live with me."

Santana scoffed at the statement.

"I am serious." Rachel looked as if she was nearly ready to stomp her foot petulantly. "Besides Burt Hummel, my parents are the most understanding in Lima. And given what Finn just did to you, I figured you wouldn't want to stay there."

Santana let go of Brittany and approached the diva. She narrowed her eyes at her. "And wouldn't living with you be the same thing, with Finnwit around all the time?"

"I assure you that will not be the case. I dumped him yesterday afternoon when I found out what he did to you."

Santana regrettably cracked a smile, though it morphed into a dark smirk immediately. "This isn't your way of getting me back in the New Directions, is it?"

"Santana, your talent is missed; however, I am extending an offer of friendship. You are free to decline the offer, but I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you need me."

Santana nodded then took Brittany's hand and walked out of the bathroom. Rachel silently watched them go as a blonde walked out of one of the stalls.

"Aren't you little Miss Accommodating." Quinn jeered as she went to the sink to wash her hands.

Rachel jumped at the tone in Quinn's voice as she slowly brought her eyes up to meet the furious hazel ones. "You heard all that?"

"I was already in here, Berry." The taller girl rolled her eyes as she walked over to retrieve paper towel to dry her hands.

"I am sure you were aware of Santana's plight, and as her friend I'd hoped that you'd step up and defend her."

"I kind of have my own problems at the moment." She replied harshly.

"Yes, I heard what you're trying to do with Shelby. I must say, that you are out of line in…"

"Save it for someone who cares, Berry." Quinn spat out over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Later that day in glee, Rachel studied the blonde. Quinn seemed worse of than usual. Even when she pretended to be a rebel punk, she at least let Rachel finish her rambling. But now, she was so distant. Currently Quinn was sitting in the back row, by herself. She didn't acknowledge anyone when they tried to speak with her.

After glee, Rachel walked up to Quinn at her locker. "You do realize that we can't help you through this if you don't let us."

Quinn slammed her locker shut and turned toward the girl. "Don't you already have a charity case Rachel?"

"Yes, I am trying to help Santana. But I also want to help you. That is what friends do."

"Newsflash, Berry, we were never friends."

"Maybe not according to you. But I've always considered you my friend, Quinn." She reached out and touched the blonde's arm causing the girl to jump.

Quinn ripped away from Rachel's grasp. "Stop being such a loser, Rachel, people don't want you around. Okay, they don't want your help. They don't need you."

"Speak for yourself." Santana replied from behind Quinn.

Neither girl had heard the Latina and her girlfriend approach. Santana glared at Quinn and then looked at Rachel nervously. "B was talking to me today, and I was thinking. If the offer still stands…I'd like to stay with you for awhile."

Rachel beamed.

"Not so fast. I have some conditions." Rachel nodded as Santana held out her hand and counted on her fingers. "First, we are not friends. Second, no musicals. Third, if you sing around the house I promise I'll murder you in your sleep. Fourth, you are only allowed to talk to me if I talk to you first. Fifth, we are not friends."

Rachel smiled again. "You already said that."

"She couldn't think of a fifth one." Brittany admitted happily as she hugged Rachel tightly. "Thank you so much, you and I can be great friends though." 

"I look forward to it Brittany." Rachel attempted to choke out but was squeezed so tightly she wasn't sure the blonde cheerleader heard her. However the other blonde did.

"Have fun in your house of sin." She muttered as she walked off.

"What was that Q?" Santana snapped.

Quinn actually looked anxious. "Berry, why don't you go with Brittany and get my stuff from her car. Q and I are gonna have some words."

As soon as Rachel and Brittany disappeared out the doors, Santana turned on Quinn and shoved her into the lockers. "What's your problem Quinn? I know I really dropped the ball with you when you got knocked up and homeless. But I really need a friend right now. Do you really hate the idea so much that…"

Quinn swallowed audibly. "No. It isn't you, it's Rachel." She answered quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Rachel? What'd the midget do to you?"

"Just watch out for her okay, San. She has a way of making you feel special. Like she really cares about you and that you matter. But you're not special to her; she'd do the same thing for anyone else."

Santana saw the tears pooling in the hazel eyes and her anger disappeared instantly. She sighed. "That is actually what I like about her, Q. She is treating me like she always did. She isn't walking around on eggshells thinking I'll crack, or acting all pitying and shit. She's just being Berry."

Quinn closed her eyes and the tears fell out. "Yes, she's just being Rachel."

"Then why the hell are you so mad?"

The blonde opened her eyes, and sighed. "I don't know. I'm so angry all the time. And then this Beth thing, with Shelby."

"Yeah, Q. You have to cool with the crazy. Why don't you just follow us to Berry's house and we can hang out. I'm sure I'll need an extra buffer to stop me from killing the girl."

Quinn forced a smile. "I can't this time. Maybe some other time."

Santana nodded curtly. "But you and I? My being gay. We're good right?"

This time the smile was wide and it was real. "San, I've known about you and Brit for ages why would I have a problem with it now?"

Santana smiled back. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Can you believe Berry dumped frankenteen's ass?"

Quinn shook her head, but the smile was still present on her face. "I can't believe he did what he did. But did you really think that with her two gay dads and her love for all things LGBT that she'd stay with him?"

Santana studied her carefully. Then her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god! You like Berry." She started pacing as her hands waved in the air frantically. "How did I not see this? It's so obvious now. You scream pressed lemon."

"Hello. I am standing right here. And no, I don't like her okay." Quinn pushed herself off the lockers. "I'll talk to you later. And um, sorry about getting kicked out, San. I know how bad it sucks." She leaned in to hug her friend before walking away.

Santana watched her leave as the wheels turned in her head. Quinn was so far in denial that Santana knew she'd have to be the one to help her friend out. And what better way than to befriend the annoying diva and see if she swings both ways? Santana was nothing if not a good friend. And she would get Q her girl, especially if it meant that she didn't have to be one of the only out lesbians at McKinley. Her smirk grew dark as she happily marched out of the school with a purpose.

**A/N: With my story Distracting Quinn Fabray coming to an end soon, I am hoping that this fills the gap. It will be fun and comedic like that one. Santana and Rachel as roomies, come on can it get more entertaining? **


	2. The Plan

**A/N: Wow! I cannot believe the overwhelming response to this story! Guess you all wanna see Pezberry roommates :) I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Special thanks to riverkirby for a small scene suggestion that I used in this! Hope she likes it!**

**Also this is for DaniWest because she asked for it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Disney or any songs mentioned**

**Chapter 2**

**The Plan**

Santana and Brittany followed Rachel to her house and Rachel helped them carry Santana's stuff up to the guestroom. Then the Latina plopped on the bed as Brittany quickly joined her.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. My dads are planning on having you both eat dinner with us, so I guess I'll just let you know when it's done."

"Yo, Berry."

Rachel stopped mid-step and turned around to face Santana.

"Thank you."

Rachel smiled and exited the room without another word.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Brittany replied as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

Santana rolled her eyes. She gratefully kissed the blonde back.

**00000000000000000000**

Rachel was doing her homework in her bedroom across the hall. She had to put her headphones on to drown out the noises coming from the other bedroom. As she was trying to work on her Physics, there was a muffled knock on her door. She quickly took off her headphones to see if she could hear it again.

The knock was louder this time. "Geez Berry, stop masturbating and answer your fucking door!"

Rachel ran to her door and opened it, revealing a shirtless Santana. _'At least the girl had the decency to wear a bra,'_ Rachel thought absentmindedly. "Santana, what are you doing?"

"Your doorbell has been going off like mad, and Brittany and I are a bit indisposed at the minute. So could you please, go see who's at your own goddamn door?"

Santana disappeared back down the hallway and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Rachel sighed. Maybe asking Santana to move in wasn't her best idea. Though it was marginally better than sending Sunshine to the crack house, right?

She hurried down the stairs and tore open the front door to reveal a very anxious Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn?"

The blonde jumped when she heard her name and brought her eyes up to look at Rachel's.

"So, ahh, Santana invited me over. Earlier, when we had our little…talk." She replied uneasily.

Rachel nodded.

"But I also wanted to come over to say that I'm sorry for going off on you today. I was awful to you."

Rachel watched her carefully. Usually she could figure Quinn out, but she had a very hard time trying to decipher the blonde today.

"So, well, can I come in?" Quinn asked quietly.

Rachel ran her hand through her hair and then stepped out on the porch with the blonde.

"The things those girls are doing upstairs, I don't think it's a good idea for either of us to be in that house right now."

Quinn chuckled. "Welcome to my world. I was the third wheel for years."

"So, Quinn. If you're not opposed to it, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Quinn's hazel eyes were shinning with delight. But she tried to temper to elation with indifference. "I guess. I mean, I drove all the way over here anyway."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You live like five minutes away, Fabray."

"Fabray?"

"You called me Berry today."

Quinn winced. "And I apologized for it."

"Really? You've called me worse, Quinn. I even sort of like Berry. Though not when Santana calls me it when she's not wearing a shirt and is accusing me of masturbating." Rachel snapped her mouth shut as her cheeks flushed.

Quinn's eyes widened. "What did I miss Berry?" She teased, though there was something else in her tone that Rachel had a hard time placing.

"I had my headphones on to drowned out their…you know. So I didn't hear you ringing the doorbell. So Santana pounded on my door, but apparently I didn't hear that either. And well, you know the rest."

Quinn smirked. The red cheeks only darkened as the brunette told her story.

"I'm not sure I do know the rest, could you please continue?"

Rachel shoved Quinn playfully which caused them both to laugh.

They walked around the block in a comfortable silence. As they made their way back, Quinn quietly interrupted the calmness that surrounded them. "Rachel?"

"Hmmm?" Rachel kept walking and didn't realize that Quinn had stopped. When she looked up, she stopped suddenly and walked back toward the girl. She rested her hand gently on Quinn's arm. "What is it Quinn?"

"I know I screwed up with Shelby. I made such a mess of things and now Puck even hates me. Or he should. And I'll never even get to be in Beth's life now." Tears threatened to spill out of her sad, hazel eyes.

Rachel wrapped her in a tight hug causing the blonde to sob out loud. Rubbing soothing patterns on Quinn's lower back until the blonde's cries quieted to a whimper, Rachel finally opened her mouth. "I'm sure you didn't screw up as bad as you think you did. If you just talked to Shelby…I'll even go with you if you want."

Quinn pulled away abruptly. Her eyes narrowed. "Why would you help me?"

"I told you before. I would do anything for my friends Quinn. And Shelby and I are talking now. We could sort things out."

Quinn studied her intensely, causing the brunette to waver under the hazel gaze. Rachel shuffled her feet nervously, avoiding eye contact.

Quinn cleared her throat, and stepped closer to Rachel. Then she reached out and grazed the girl's cheek with her hand. As she rested her hand on Rachel's cheek, she slowly brought the girl's eyes to look into her own. "But why am I your friend? Why is Santana? We have been horrible to you?"

"Most people have. We've also had our moments Quinn. I feel like we have a connection, and I don't know, I feel like you're worth getting to know." Rachel spoke quietly but had a small smile on her face.

Quinn's breath hitched at the words Rachel admitted to her. "Really?"

Rachel brought her hand up to Quinn's cheek, wiping the tears away with the pad of her thumb. "Of course. I thought I've made it clear to you over the years. You're an amazing person. Remember what I told you at Prom last year?"

Quinn nodded shyly. Rachel looked at her, making sure their eyes were locked. "I meant it, Quinn. Every word."

"Ay dios mio! Get a room!" Santana called from the front porch.

The girls jumped away from each other instantly. Rachel glanced toward Santana, and then looked back at Quinn. "A least she's fully clothed this time."

Quinn giggled. Rachel hooked her arm through Quinn's and led her the rest of the way up the driveway. "Look who has decided to join us." She told Santana happily.

The Latina smirked at Quinn knowingly before turning around and walking inside.

The four girls relaxed in the living room watching a movie. Brittany picked out one of the many Disney cartoons that of course Rachel Berry owned. They sat quietly as the movie filled the silence. Just after it was finished, Rachel's dads walked in with pizza in hand.

"I hope you girls are hungry, we brought enough for an army!" The tall African American man, who introduced himself as Michael, announced.

"Otherwise, you know what you'll be packing in your lunch for the next week." The smaller, bespectacled man replied just before he introduced himself as Jeremiah and disappeared to help his husband in the kitchen.

Rachel hurried behind them to set the table, leaving the other three girls alone in the living room.

"So, Q-ball, thought you were busy tonight?" Santana sneered.

"My Mom was working late, so…I became free." Quinn tried to answer convincingly.

Santana smirked. Before she could reply, Rachel bounded back in the room to announce that dinner was ready.

They all went into the kitchen and ate dinner with the Berry's.

"So, how's glee going this year?" Michael asked after swallowing a bite of pizza.

The girls looked around nervously.

"I already told you, Santana and Brittany are in the other group. With Mercedes and Sugar."

"Sugar, now that's a nice girl." Jeremiah mused.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn all whipped their heads toward Rachel, their mouths agape.

The petite brunette shrugged. "She needed help with her History homework, so she came over to borrow my notes."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to recruit her for New Directions? Because you're the one that said she couldn't sing."

"I was wrong to say that. If she sings in the background, she is completely fine."

Santana snorted. "Wow. I underestimate you Berry."

"Look, we are a much stronger team with everyone in it. And if Sugar did join us, then you all could rejoin and we could focus on Regional's and getting back to National's instead of competing against each other at Sectional's."

"I want us all to be on one team!" Brittany announced. "I had so much fun last time in New York. Come on San, please!"

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Berry what I really want to know is what you plan to do to get Mercedes back?"

The small brunette smirked darkly. "You have no idea what I'm capable of Santana."

"And that is what terrifies me."

Rachel's dads chuckled, clearly amused by the interaction. "What about you, Quinn? How are things with you? You are still in glee with Rachel, right?" Michael questioned the blonde.

The blonde instantly flushed. Santana smirked. Rachel took a deep breath, preparing to answer for the girl but was cut off.

"Yes, Rachel and I are in glee together. And things seem to be looking up for me." She discreetly glanced at Rachel.

"Well, that's wonderful to hear." Jeremiah replied. "We were so happy to hear that the two of you put your differences about that Hudson boy aside."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed as she turned toward Rachel. Rachel flushed under the intensity of the girl's gaze. "I…ah, I tell my dads everything."

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn all shifted in their chairs uneasily.

The Berry men chuckled. "Relax. She tells us everything, but she never once mentioned that the four of you weren't friends. She just talks about the…difficulties you have from time to time. We can't begin to imagine the intricacies of teenage girls." Michael explained.

"I simply tell them the big stuff, like they know about my break-up with Finn and the reasons for it." Rachel reached a comforting hand across the table toward Santana's, and the Latina surprisingly didn't pull away.

Quinn eyed their linked hands with fury swirling in her hazel orbs. Brittany bounced on her chair excitedly. "Did Rachel tell you she dropped out of the race for Class President to support Kurt? And that Mercedes is jealous of her talent? And that I used to think Rory was a leprechaun? Oh, and that Shelby and Puck totally had sex?"

This time all eyes in the room were on Brittany.

"What did you say?" Quinn was the first to speak.

"Rachel dropped…"

"After that."

She thought about it for a minute. "Oh, Mercedes…"

"After that."

"Rory…"

"After."

"Oh, Puck and Shelby totally had sex!"

The five other people in the room were speechless. Michael furrowed his brow; his lips were a thin line. "Brittany did you just insinuate that a teacher at the school had sex with a student."

"No."

"Brittany, insinuate means to suggest. Are you suggesting that they are sleeping together?" Rachel explained.

"Yes, of course. You should see the way Puck looks at her. He looked at Quinn the same way for awhile. He looked at you that way too Rachel, except, you didn't have sex with Puck, right?"

Rachel's dads stared at their daughter. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. Brittany, you remember the conversation we had a little while ago right?" Rachel urged, hoping the blonde would get the picture and shut up.

"Oh, that's right! You were giving it up to Finn! How'd it go?"

Rachel's face flushed down to the top of her shirt and even the tips of her ears. Quinn's face reddened, but for entirely different reasons. Santana had burst into full belly laughter as the Berry men excused themselves from the table.

Brittany looked at the faces of those remaining in the room. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing Brittany, I just became grounded is all." Rachel answered as she got up from the table and began clearing the dishes away.

Santana had finally calmed down. "Come on Berry, I thought you told your dads all the big stuff. And Finept in certainly big and stuff." She snorted again.

Rachel leaned back over the table and harshly whispered to Santana. "I didn't tell them because I regretted it. Okay. I did it for all the wrong reasons and I can't take it back." Then she turned to Quinn and her voice became calmer. "I should have listened to you."

Suddenly Santana felt guilty for teasing. "Geez, Berry. Come here. Talk to us."

"Yeah, we're your friends!" Brittany supplied.

Quinn was getting sick to her stomach at the thought of Rachel and Finn. She must have eaten too much and got indigestion. She knew for a fact that she was so over Finn Hudson.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I mean, you were sort of right Santana. I think being with a sack of potatoes would have been more romantic. He was sweaty and…"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Quinn ran to the bathroom and dry heaved.

Santana smirked. She had nearly forgotten about her little plan. She laced her fingers together, before turning them outward and cracking her knuckles. It was time to play rough.

She waited for Quinn to return.

"Tell me you're not preggos again Q."

Quinn stared at her wide eyed. "What? How could I be? I haven't slept with anyone since…"

"Puck?"

"Brittany are Puck and my mom, is he with Shelby?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"I'm pretty sure; I'm really good at these things."

Rachel frowned.

"So, Berry, I was thinking we sing a song together." She smiled to herself when the brunette's face lit up. So freaking predictable. "The glee girls and the Trouble Tones. You and I are the leads."

"Oh, Santana! I've actually always wanted to sing a duet with you!" Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly.

Santana chanced a glance and saw that Quinn was clenching her fists, and her jaw was tight.

"So, I wanted to show that ex boyfriend of yours that he didn't get the best of me. I want him to know that what he said didn't wreck me. So you and I are going to sing 'I kissed a girl.'"

"Wow, that'll be hot!" Brittany exclaimed, already images floating in her mind.

"I…um." Rachel's smile faltered.

"Come on Berry, it's a song. Are you opposed to kissing a girl?"

"No actually, I believe that sexuality is fluid and…"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel's answer, but remained silent.

"Great it's settled. I think we should head to your room and rehearse. The rest of the girls can just join in when we perform it tomorrow."

**000000000000000000000000**

Two hours later, and Quinn was becoming livid with all the blatant flirting Santana was doing with Rachel. Brittany had passed out an hour ago, and Santana had amped it up since then.

"So, I think it's sounding amazing. You really do have a great voice, Santana."

"Now see, if you had been so receptive to my talent before, I would never have left glee in the first place." She replied as she batted her eyelashes for good measure.

"I never wanted you to leave. I will do anything to get you girls to come back."

"Anything?" Santana stepped closer toward the diva, leaning in dangerously close to her lips.

"Okay!" Quinn clapped her hands together in an attempt to break them up but all she did was wake up Brittany.

"Faberry!" Brittany yelled as she shot up off Rachel's bed.

The three girls looked around confused.

"Um, Brittany?" Rachel stepped away from the Latina and softly spoke to the newly awakened blonde. "Who or what is Faberry?"

"You are." Brittany replied happily.

Rachel turned toward Santana who shook her head as if to say, 'don't ask.'

Rachel nodded in understanding.

"So, I think it's about time to get going home." Quinn replied into the awkward silence that enveloped the room.

"Okay. I'll walk you out." Rachel offered.

She and Quinn walked to the blonde's car. When they got almost to the driver's side door, Quinn spoke again. "Thank you for letting me stay Rachel, especially after how I treated you today."

"Quinn that is already water under the bridge." The brunette replied with a smile.

"You and Santana sound great with that song. And the choreography that Brittany helped you with will be awesome."

"Quinn, about earlier. I know we were interrupted, but I wanted you to know that I am just as happy you are back in glee. And not because of my trying to decrease our competition for Sectional's. I really did miss you when you were gone."

Quinn gave Rachel a sad smile. "Thank you. For everything." She looked like she wanted to hug the girl but thought better of it.

Rachel watched her climb in the car and drive away. Brittany was coming down the driveway by the time she turned around and began walking inside. The tall blonde wrapped her arms around the petite girl. "I had such a fun night tonight Rachel! I can't wait to do this again." Then she let go of the girl and leaned into Rachel's ear, dropping her voice to barely a whisper. "Santana will never admit it, but she had fun too."

Rachel laughed out loud. "Thanks Brittany. See you tomorrow!"

They hugged goodbye and Rachel walked inside. She knocked on Santana's bedroom door.

"Go away Berry." Santana replied with mock annoyance.

"Just wanted to say goodnight, Santana."

"Night Hobbit."

Rachel smiled as she walked away. Suddenly the nickname thing wasn't so bad. It almost made them like real friends.

**000000000000000000000000**

The next morning at school, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Rachel gathered the other girls and announced the song they planned on performing. The girls were excited about it and they practiced during lunch.

When glee rolled around, the girls stood up in front of the room and told Mr. Shue that they had a song to sing. As soon as the music began to play, the girls danced around. Santana and Rachel sang as they provocatively danced around the other girls.

When the song came to a close, Santana grabbed Brittany and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. What no one expected was that Sugar did the same thing to a very unprepared Rachel Berry.

Quinn swallowed back her anger as she clinched her fists tightly. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Santana was right. She liked Rachel Freaking Berry. Shit! Now what was she going to do?

**A/N: Yes, Sugar once again has a thing for Rachel. It's sort of my little trademark :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. The Truce

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, NYADA or iHome**

**Chapter 3**

**The Truce**

Quinn and Brittany followed Santana to the Berry house after glee. They got inside and made themselves comfortable before Quinn asked. "So where's Rachel?"

Santana thought about it for a moment before she replied. "She mentioned something about cooking with Kurt, didn't she?"

Quinn looked disappointed at the news but didn't say anything.

"It feels weird being in Rachel's house without her." Brittany admitted, to which Santana nodded. Then a smirk appeared on her face. "I've always wanted to see what the midget's room looked like. Who's up for some snooping?"

Neither blonde looked too excited, but they also had nothing better to do. They followed Santana upstairs. The Latina barged into the room first, expecting to be assaulted with Broadway mementos and gold stars. But she was pleasantly surprised.

Rachel's room was painted in a pale, modest yellow. Her elliptical machine was placed strategically in the corner by an iHome docking station. Her bed was neatly made, with a light pink comforter that complimented the walls. There was a desk at one wall that was neat and housed her laptop, a few piles of books and CD's and a clock. The dresser had a few picture frames placed delicately around. She even had a few shelves that were holding her many trophies. She did have a few Broadway inspired posters.

Santana's eyebrow rose. "I'm actually impressed. The room's quite normal."

Brittany ran over to the bed and fell backwards onto it. Quinn went directly to the pictures in the frames. She was expecting some pictures of Rachel and Finn but the brunette must have already cleared all of those away. Instead, the pictures were mostly of Rachel and Kurt (and sometimes Blaine as well). She smiled at a picture of the two divas on a stage she didn't recognize, though she did think it was taken when they were in New York. She made a mental note to ask the brunette about it later. The remaining pictures were all taken of the glee club. Quinn had a few of them in her own bedroom. They were taken of the group after their wins at various competitions. She smiled again when she noticed that there was her favorite photo included, it was after their Sectional's win last year and she and Rachel had gotten wrapped up in the moment and were actually hugging.

Santana peered over her shoulder. "So, if you don't make your move quickly, Sugar's going to move in on her."

Quinn dropped the picture she was holding and said a silent prayer of thanks when it didn't break upon hitting the floor. Santana smirked. The blonde picked up the frame and placed it back in its place before whipping around and to face the Latina.

"Sugar?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow. The fact that she didn't even refute Santana's insinuation was not lost on either of them.

"We both know Rachel isn't picky, I mean, she gave up her V-card to Finnept."

Quinn grimaced at the image.

"And today Sugar seemed more than willing when she shoved her tongue down Berry's throat." Santana continued trying to get even more of a rise out of her friend. "And from where I was standing, Berry wasn't pushing her away."

Quinn huffed as she pushed passed the Latina. She knew Santana well enough not to rise to the girl's bait. Instead she joined Brittany on the bed, as soon as her head was resting on the pillow she remembered it was Rachel's bed and her heart beat just a little bit faster. She closed her eyes in an attempt to wash away the images that Santana reminded her of. Her thoughts were disrupted by the ring of the doorbell.

Quinn's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly. All girls looked at each other before hurrying down the stairs. Quinn reached the door first. As she pulled it open, her face contorted into a frown.

"Quinn?" Kurt asked with a confused expression on his face. "I'm here for Rachel."

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "She isn't with you?"

"Fuck!" Santana yelled from behind them.

Quinn shot her friend a questioning look.

"We rode to school together today. I guess I was her ride home."

Quinn glared at Santana with a look the Latina hadn't seen before. Santana waved her hands in the air defensively. "Look I am so used to ignoring the girl, so when she tried to stop me after glee I just sort of ignored her."

Quinn pulled out her phone to call the diva.

Kurt finally spoke up. "Santana, she offered you a place to stay the least you could do is not leave her stranded at school."

"Look, I feel bad. I actually don't totally hate the girl, you know. I didn't want her to have to walk home alone. I mean, it's cold out."

Quinn was already walking toward her car with her phone when Kurt ran after her.

"You and Brittany go one way, Kurt and I will go the other." Quinn said without looking back to see if anyone was following her.

Before she could start her car, Santana was pounding on her window. Quinn rolled down the window and glared at her friend.

"She's here." Santana said.

Both Quinn and Kurt turned around to see Rachel stomping up the driveway and straight for Santana. She shoved the Latina back against Quinn's car, stepping in her face as she reprimanded her loudly. "I get we're not friends, and I know that you and your friends hate me. But honestly, I didn't think even you would stoop so low. It's five miles Santana, and it's the end of November!"

Rachel shoved her hard against the car again, Santana didn't even defend herself. Rachel narrowed her eyes at both Quinn and Brittany before turning her attention back to Santana. "And the worst thing is that Finn saw me walking down the street and harassed me for 3 miles trying to get me to take him back. The idiot never even offered to give me a ride!"

With that she marched in the warm house, leaving four flabbergasted people in the driveway. Quinn and Brittany came out of their daze first and hurried after her.

"Santana didn't leave you to be mean, none of us did. We thought you were going to Kurt's until he showed up here just now. That's when we all decided to go look for you." Brittany explained.

Rachel studied the girl. Had it come from anyone else, she wouldn't have believed them. But she always had a soft spot for the girl. Who couldn't love Brittany?

"Why didn't you just call for a ride?" Quinn asked when she found her voice. There were other things she wanted to say but she couldn't bring herself to say them.

"Because I left my phone on the charger in my bedroom."

"Really? We didn't see it?" Brittany replied.

Rachel stared at her with anger returning to her normally warm brown eyes. Quinn eyed her blonde friend incredulously.

"You what? I had to walk five miles and put up with Finn, while the three of you snooped in my room?"

Her eyes narrowed on Quinn. The blonde shuffled nervously under the girl's gaze before she blurted out. "It was Santana's idea."

"Rachel?" Kurt finally made his presence known, almost calming the girl instantly. "What happened with Finn?" He could tell that something his idiot step-brother did was what was really bothering her.

Rachel's mouth shut quickly and all her anger vanished. She shrugged her shoulders and avoided everyone's eye contact.

"Rachel?" Quinn looked at her compassionately, but the brunette wouldn't hold her gaze.

Rachel sighed. "So, Kurt we should get started on the baking before it gets too late." She said completely ignoring anyone else's presence.

Kurt followed Rachel into the kitchen, leaving the other girls in the living room.

"If something happened to her Santana, I'll never forgive you." Quinn spit out through gritted teeth.

"If something happened to her, I'll never forgive myself." The Latina mumbled. Brittany rushed to her side and kissed her cheek.

They thought it'd be intruding if they forced themselves in the kitchen, so they remained in the living room and turned on the TV even though neither of them had any intention of watching it. They sat in silence.

Kurt and Rachel were baking cupcakes and cookies in the kitchen in preparation for the Presidential Elections at school tomorrow. As Kurt's campaign manager, she thought it was imperative to do something for the boy.

He could tell that Rachel wasn't ready to talk about anything that happened, so instead he changed the subject to something he knew Rachel was excited about.

"Are you still planning on going out with me and Blaine for your birthday?"

"Of course! I've been looking forward to it since we planned it."

"Really? Because I kind of figured you were going for us, and it's your birthday."

She smiled at the boy as she stirred the batter. "When have I ever let someone make me do what I didn't want to do?"

He grinned at her, because really who was he talking to? Of course Rachel wouldn't go if she didn't want to go.

"Thanks again for doing all this for me." He offered when the silence became too unbearable.

"You're welcome. I really want you to win, and not just so it will look good on your transcript and we can go to NYADA together. But because you truly are the best candidate."

She leaned toward the boy and kissed his cheek. The boy beamed at the contact. "I am aren't I?" He teased, causing the girl to chuckle.

They shared in small talk while they finished up with the baked goods before putting them in the oven. When they set the timer, they returned to the living room and saw the three girls sitting solemnly in silence.

"I think I owe you each an apology. I was upset and I took it out on you."

The girls all stood up immediately, trying to interrupt Rachel's completely inappropriate and unnecessary apology.

"Rachel." Quinn began as she reached out a hand toward the girl.

"Quinn and Brittany, I jumped to the wrong conclusion about the two of you and I am sorry. Please forgive me." Rachel continued, ignoring Quinn.

Brittany hugged her tightly. "Only if you forgive us for snooping in your room."

"Deal." Rachel muttered into the girl's chest.

When Brittany stepped away, Rachel and Quinn faced each other awkwardly. Quinn broke eye contact first. "We weren't snooping. Not intentionally. We sort of were just curious as to what your bedroom looked like and…"

Rachel smirked. "You expected Broadway and gold stars."

Santana chuckled nervously. "Sort of, exactly."

Rachel nodded to the girl in acceptance. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Actually, you continuously amaze us." Quinn replied quietly, but since she and Rachel were standing so close, the brunette heard her.

Rachel smiled at her shyly before returning her attention on Santana. "I tried to stop you after glee, but you kept going."

"Sorry, habit I guess. It wasn't intentional. Ask the girls, I felt like shit when I realized I left without you."

Rachel nodded curtly. "I guess from now on I'll just drive myself to school."

Santana opened her mouth to protest but it was caught in her throat when she saw a smirk play over Rachel's lips.

"Now that we're all friends again, can we please help you bake?" Brittany asked happily.

Rachel shuffled nervously, causing both Quinn and Santana to raise their eyebrows.

"Um, Brittany, Kurt and I are baking stuff for his campaign. We were planning on handing them out tomorrow before everyone votes."

Brittany looked from Kurt to Rachel and then shrugged her shoulders. "Can we make a few extra so we can eat some tonight? It smells so good."

"You're not mad that I'm helping Kurt with his campaign?"

"Rachel, I am going to win anyway so I don't care who you vote for. So if you want to be a good friend to Kurt and help him out, I think that's great!"

Kurt and Rachel stared at the girl dumbfounded. Santana smirked at their faces while Quinn just smiled at Rachel shyly. She ducked her head when Rachel caught her gaze.

"Well in that case Brittany, you are more than welcome to be our taste tester." Rachel replied.

The blonde wrapped her in a hug again, Rachel returned it happily. When they broke away, the brunette led them all into the kitchen. Together they made some cookies because the cupcakes were already prepared. The first batch of cupcakes were complete, so Rachel took them out of the oven and put some more in. Then they began placing the cookie dough on the cookie sheets and planned on making those next.

She noticed that Brittany was eyeing the cupcakes. "Would you like to help me put the icing on, Brittany?"

The blonde's eyes lit up. The other blonde in the room wasn't as ecstatic. She almost seemed put off by Rachel's attention toward anyone who wasn't her.

Rachel and Brittany delicately put icing on the cupcakes, while the blonde happily hummed. Santana watched the scene in amusement. She always was happy when her girl was happy, but she was beginning to see how amazing the petite brunette was as well. She so easily forgave, and she hated that as much as she was grateful for it. She hated it because, one of these days someone was really going to hurt her and she hoped that Rachel would be smart enough to protect herself from that pain. Though while she watched Rachel humming along with Brittany making cupcakes, she sighed to herself knowing that she now had two people to look out for.

Quinn was watching Santana intently, when she wasn't watching Rachel that is. And she saw a sudden shift in the way that Santana was regarding the singer. She smiled to herself because she knew that Santana actually did feel bad about leaving Rachel behind today.

Brittany walked over to the distracted girls at the table, bringing her girlfriend a cupcake as she took a bite out of her own. Rachel brought Kurt and Quinn each a cupcake. She waited expectantly while everyone took a bite out of their treats.

"Wow, Berry, who knew you could bake?" Santana moaned as she enjoyed her cupcake.

"Yeah, we just might keep you around." Quinn teased.

Rachel grinned at both of them

"I must say I was skeptical about the whole vegan thing, but these are amazing." Kurt added his two cents.

"Vegan?" Quinn said with her mouthful, before blushing intensely when Rachel looked at her strangely.

"Yes. Of course they're vegan."

Brittany had a very thoughtful look on her face, before she spoke up. "Hey Rach, if you don't eat meat what did you eat for Thanksgiving?"

"I had a tofurkey. It's basically the same thing as turkey but isn't actually meat."

"Bullshit. It is so not the same thing." Santana snorted playfully.

"Well, Santana Lopez, if that's a challenge then I will happily accept. I will cook for you tomorrow night and you will see how amazing vegan food could be!"

Santana smirked; she had to admit that this cocky version of Rachel was sort of charming. And to top it off, she'd get a special home cooked meal, who could argue with that?

Quinn turned her eyes toward the table as she silently finished her cupcake. She knew that Rachel was just being Rachel and that Santana wasn't even interested in the diva, but that didn't mean so wasn't suddenly possessive of the girl. And she also knew how irrational that possessive side was since she had no claim on the girl.

"I can come and eat your food too, right Rach?" Brittany asked.

"Of course. Quinn, you are more than invited too. Don't think I didn't see how surprised you were to find out these were vegan cupcakes."

Quinn blushed. "I would like that. To come, I mean."

Rachel smiled at her. Quinn shyly looked down at the table, her blush darkening.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Rachel's dads returned before they were finished with the last batch of cookies.

"Wow, what smells so good?" Michael asked as he walked into the kitchen and eyed the treats.

"We're baking for Kurt's campaign tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Please tell me you have some extra." Jeremiah teased.

"For you? Of course." Rachel hurried and grabbed both of her dads a cookie and a cupcake. "But no more or you'll spoil your appetite."

Santana, Kurt and Quinn grinned at the exchanged. Brittany had been smiling all afternoon, so she was simply still smiling.

"So, what do we order in tonight? I was thinking Chinese." Michael asked after he finished his cookie.

"Chinese sounds amazing." Santana replied.

"You all staying again?" Jeremiah asked after he finished chewing.

"I can't, I have to go and help fix dinner at home." Kurt replied regrettably, before leaning toward Rachel. "And talking some sense into my idiot brother."

Quinn and Santana listened to the hushed conversation with rapt interest, though they tried not to be obvious about their eavesdropping.

"It's fine, Kurt. Please drop it." Rachel harshly whispered back.

He narrowed his eyes at her before nodding and turning his attention to the others. "Well, it's been my pleasure. I will see you tomorrow. Rachel, I'd grab some of these trays now but I'm scared Finn would eat them all."

Rachel actually grinned. "Just stop by on your way tomorrow if you wanna help me carry some."

"That isn't necessary; Brittany, Santana and I will help." Quinn stated.

Kurt eyed Quinn knowingly. He'd been watching her tonight and he felt like he was on to something, but it was too soon to say for sure. He smiled politely at her before saying his goodbyes and heading out for the night.

After the baking was finished, and the Chinese was delivered, they all ate at the kitchen table.

"So, how was everyone's afternoon?" Michael asked.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn glanced discreetly at Rachel.

"Fine." The brunette offered.

The looks on their faces were enough for Rachel to understand that they weren't ready to drop the whole Finn thing.

"And this class election tomorrow. Brittany, I must say I am impressed that you were willing to help Kurt bake some sweets while he's running against you." Jeremiah addressed the blonde.

"I don't mind helping a friend. I know I'll win anyway, so it's nice to make Kurt feel good about himself."

The Berry men looked at Brittany with wide eyes. They couldn't tell if she was serious or if it was a joke. They looked to their daughter for help, but Rachel just smirked.

After some more small talk they had finished their meal. The girls retired to the living room.

"I know something happened with Finn, Berry, so it's time to spill it."

Rachel shifted uneasily. "It's fine Santana. Just drop it."

Quinn sat beside Rachel, and placed a hand on the girl's thigh. "Trust us."

"I do." She looked at Quinn when she spoke. "I'm trying to protect…"

"What'd he say about me?" Santana snapped.

Rachel avoided eye contact, instead looking at Quinn's hand on her thigh. The blonde shifted closer to Rachel, she reached her other hand up to Rachel's chin and lifted her face toward her. "What did he say?"

Rachel took a long breath. As she slowly released it, she brought her gaze to rest on the hazel orbs in front of her.

"He said that we should get back together, because otherwise with you living with me people are going to assume I'm gay too."

Santana gritted her teeth as she clenched his fist.

"He said that since I let Sugar kiss me that he's worried that I am confused and that I need a real man to remind me…"

Quinn stroked her thumb against Rachel's cheek soothingly. Trying to entice her to finish, even though the emotions the blonde was currently feeling were anything but calm.

"He said that we should have sex again, so I can remember what it's like to be with a man."

"I'm going to murder him." Santana spat out. She was pacing back and forth.

"I tried to run away, but he followed beside me with his truck. I couldn't get away."

Quinn had watery eyes as she looked at Rachel. "He finally turned around when we got on my road and he saw everyone's cars in the driveway. And then I saw all of you just hanging out, and I thought…"

"You thought we ditched you and left you with that ass." Quinn whispered softly.

Rachel nodded. Quinn couldn't take it anymore; she pulled Rachel in and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry for doubting your friendship."

"Come on Berry, we've definitely given you plenty of reasons to question us." Santana sighed as she sat down on the coffee table opposite Rachel and Quinn.

They remained silent for a while longer before Brittany regrettably announced that it was time to go home. Rachel stood up to properly say goodbye, and Quinn immediately missed the warmth and contentment that came with holding the diva. All four girls walked outside. Santana kissed Brittany goodbye after the blonde hugged her other friends. Rachel continued to walk with Quinn to her car.

"I'm sorry I ruined the night with my drama." Rachel said when they stopped at Quinn's car.

"Nonsense. You didn't ruin anything, Rachel. I had a nice time, and I am sorry that you had to go through that. And I hope the offer still stands for you cooking us dinner tomorrow."

Rachel smiled brightly. "I'm going to hug you know."

Quinn grinned as Rachel wrapped her arms around her. Quinn returned the hug a bit too enthusiastically and she prayed that Rachel didn't notice. When the brunette finally pulled away, she smiled shyly at Quinn before saying goodbye and joining Santana on the doorstep.

As they watched Quinn and Brittany drive away, Rachel turned to the Latina. "Don't retaliate on my behalf Santana. What upset me most was his disrespect for you, and his ignorance in the matter."

"Rachel, what he said to you. What he implied. He was wrong and it was horrible."

"I don't want you to think you have to defend my honor, Santana. I'm fine as long as you are."

The Latina huffed. "I'm rejoining glee. Me and Britts. We have to keep an eye on him. And just so you know, I think you just gave the wrong person the 'don't touch Finn' pep talk because Quinn's going to go apeshit on his ass."

Rachel looked at her confused. "Why Quinn? It had nothing to do with her?"

Santana smirked as she walked in the house. Rachel stood outside trying to figure out what just happened. When she went into her room that night, she noticed one of the pictures on her dresser was misplaced. She fixed it, but not before smiling at the picture. It was from the Sectional's win last year, it really was her favorite picture. She wondered who had moved it.

When she reached her bed, she unplugged the phone from the charger and saw that she had one new message. It was from Quinn.

**From Quinn: Rach, where r u? R u ok? We r coming to find u!**

Rachel smiled at Quinn's concern but cringed at the girl's poor use of grammar. She would have to fix that.

**From Rachel: I just received your message, and I appreciate your concern. Thank you, Quinn. But please refrain from the horrendous text-talk when you write me. Thank you :)**

Quinn was at home, getting ready for bed when she received the text from Rachel. As soon as she saw that it was the brunette's name on the screen, her whole face lit up. She smiled as she read it and chuckled to herself when the diva reprimanded her use of text-talk. She vowed to fix that problem immediately, since she was hoping to woo the girl after all.

**From Quinn: You're more than welcome, Rachel. And I apologize for my bad grammar :) I hope this message was more to your liking.**

** From Rachel: I liked the sentiment in your previous message, but I do appreciate you correcting your bad habit for me :)**

** From Quinn: I'd do anything for you**

Quinn knew that she was blatantly flirting with the girl, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

**From Rachel: That's sort of what I'm afraid of Quinn. Please don't do anything against Finn. I don't want you to get into trouble for me.**

** From Quinn: I am sorry Rachel, but I can't promise you that. He was wrong and he needs to know that.**

** From Rachel: Quinn…**

** From Quinn: I hope you'll forgive me.**

** From Rachel: There's no talking you out of this is there?**

** From Quinn: What did you have in mind?**

Quinn had every intention of retaliating against Finn, but she needed to know how Rachel would answer her question. She held her breath while she awaited the reply.

**From Rachel: I don't know what I could do to make you listen to me, so I guess I just want you to be careful.**

Quinn should have been happy that Rachel cared for her well being, but instead her heart sank. Was the brunette really that oblivious? Maybe she'd have to be more direct with her flirting if Rachel hadn't caught on yet.


	4. Meddling

**A/N: Another slow night at work and you guys get to benefit from it! Here's the second update tonight because currently I'm as addicted to this story as you seem to be :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any music/bands mentioned**

**Chapter 4**

**Meddling **

Rachel tried to get back into her routine, it was screwed up yesterday because of the recent arrival of Santana (which led her to forget her phone at home). She finished on her elliptical and jumped in the shower. When she was finished she realized that she forgot a shirt. She huffed, hoping it wouldn't be another horrible day. What a way to start the morning. She wandered quietly down the hall, without a shirt and dripping wet, when Santana walked out of the guest bedroom.

The Latina froze in the hallway at the sight of the half naked diva. Her mouth suddenly got dry and her eyes darkened. Damn! Who knew Berry looked like _that _underneath of those fugly sweaters? She snapped her mouth closed and attempted to swallow, but her mouth was so damn dry.

Rachel saw her and smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry, just forgot my shirt. The bathroom's all yours."

She disappeared quietly in her bedroom and behind the door. When the diva was out of sight, Santana was able to breathe again. Wow, what a way to wake up in the morning. Santana thought to herself as she walked into the steamy bathroom.

When the Latina was ready for school, she slowly made her way downstairs. Her whole face lit up at the smell of the deliciousness that was wafting through the house. She hurried to the kitchen, but shyly walked in when she saw that she'd be alone with Rachel.

"I thought you were cooking me dinner Berry, not breakfast." She tried to tease, but her voice was shaking. She hoped Rachel didn't notice it.

Rachel smiled as she turned around and put an omelet on a plate and handed it over to Santana. "I was cooking for myself anyway. Enjoy!"

Santana smiled at Rachel's enthusiasm but couldn't meet her eyes. She looked down at her plate while she ate.

When they finished eating, they walked outside. Rachel hand her hands full with the trays of food, so Santana was carrying the diva's backpack.

As they walked out of the house, Quinn was walking up the driveway.

"Quinn?" Rachel replied surprised, though Santana just smirked.

"I told you I'd help with all the stuff." The blonde replied happily to Rachel's unasked question. "Here, let me get that for you."

She grabbed the trays from Rachel and set them in the back seat of her own car. "I'll give you a ride." She offered when she saw the way Rachel looked at her.

"Only if you promise to also bring me home." Rachel smirked.

Quinn smiled but Santana mumbled something under her breath that neither girl could understand. Rachel walked over to the Latina to grab her bag from her. When she approached her, Santana shifted nervously and blushed when Rachel spoke to her.

"Thanks for your help. I can grab this now." Rachel said as she took her bag from Santana.

Quinn noticed her friend's sudden shyness and raised an eyebrow at the exchange. When Rachel made her way back toward Quinn's car, the blonde hurried and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel smiled pleasantly as she sat in the passenger's seat. Quinn smiled back before shutting the door for Rachel.

She cast one more confused glance back toward Santana before she trotted around to the driver's side and climbed in. She turned the key, as the engine roared to life. Music suddenly surrounded them. Rachel beamed when she recognized the song.

"This is Small Town Son! I love them!"

"I heard you talking about them so I went out and bought the CD. I really like them."

"You should see them live! The chick who plays the fiddle is amazing! I try to make it to their shows whenever I can."

Quinn grinned. "Maybe we could go next time. You know, together."

"That'd be great. I don't think anyone else in glee likes country, so I usually go alone. I brought Sugar with me last week when they played at a…" Rachel trailed off when she saw the unease on Quinn's face. "Quinn? Are you okay?"

"I didn't even realize you were close friends with Sugar."

"Oh, we just hung out a few times. I'm trying to get her to join glee, as I have said. And she's actually really nice if you get to know her. I apologized to her for dismissing her so quickly."

Quinn nodded but her jaw was clenched tight. "She kissed you yesterday Rach." She paused when she saw Rachel smile. She quirked an eyebrow and hissed. "What?"

"I like that you call me Rach."

Quinn smiled, her anger disappearing. "I think you should set things straight with her before she gets the wrong idea. I mean you wouldn't what to lead her on."

Rachel laughed. "Quinn, I'm sure she's as straight as you are."

Quinn swallowed thickly. That's what she was afraid of, that Sugar was as _straight_ as she was. No wonder Rachel's not catching on, she thinks Quinn's straight. Wait, was she gay? Or was it just Rachel?

"She kissed you, Rach, I don't think that sounds too straight to me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I didn't exactly push her away."

"Are you interested in her?"

"I'm not discounting it."

Quinn stared at the brunette dumbfounded.

"Quinn, the road!"

Quinn faced forward and jerked the wheel back to her lane. The sudden movement worried the diva and she quickly checked on the food in the back seat.

"Sorry." Quinn mumbled.

When they got to school, Quinn was still silent. She helped Rachel carry the food trays to the brunette's locker.

"Thanks Quinn." Rachel smiled, unsure why Quinn was so silent.

"You're welcome." Quinn wouldn't meet Rachel's eyes.

They stood in an awkward silence before Quinn walked wordlessly away to her locker. When she saw Santana arrive with Brittany, she walked over to them.

"Santana, can I talk to you a minute?" Quinn didn't wait for a response before she pulled the Latina away and into a secluded area of the hallway. "What was that this morning?"

"What was what?" Santana asked, confused.

"You and Rachel. You looked…."

Santana shuffled her feet nervously.

"Santana?"

"I accidently saw Rachel topless." She saw the fury in the blonde eyes. "I mean shirtless! She had a bra on."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean accidentally?"

"Well, she forgot to bring a shirt with her to the shower and she was wet and…" Santana actually licked her lips at the memory until Quinn punched her arm. "Sorry. But, Q, that girl is hot. I mean…"

Quinn stormed off. Santana ran her hands through her hair anxiously, before returning to Brittany.

Quinn didn't make it to her locker before seeing Finn Hudson strutting down the hallway. Since she was already seeing red, she decided to take it out on someone who deserved it. She barreled into the boy, knocking him against some lockers. She knew she had an audience but she honestly didn't care.

"It wasn't bad enough that you got Santana kicked out of her own house, but you have to insult her again and proposition Rachel?"

Kurt was standing nearby and was immediately curious about what Quinn was saying.

"Quinn, what'd he do?"

"He tried telling Rachel that Santana would turn her gay and that if she slept with him again, she would remember what a real man was like."

Kurt turned toward his step brother, disgust on his face. "You are a prejudiced prick Finn Hudson! Wait until my dad and your mom find out what kind of person you really are."

The tall boy's eyes got wide. He was already terrified at the appearance of 'scary' Quinn but he didn't want to deal with the wrath at home too.

Quinn shoved him into the lockers again just for good measure. "And I'm telling Puck and the other guys on the football team. And I swear to you that I will make the rest of your life here, a living hell. Stay away from Rachel."

"And Santana." Kurt added, but Quinn had forgotten about her Latina friend.

The boy slithered away as the crowd around them dispersed and began gossiping among themselves.

"I can't believe Rachel didn't tell me."

"She was trying to protect Santana."

Kurt nodded. He walked off muttering to himself, leaving Quinn standing alone in the hallway. She caught a glimpse of Rachel who looked disappointed. She cursed under her breath, because now she had to fix things AND compete with Sugar. Her day just started to suck.

She hurried to try to catch up with Rachel. "Rach, wait!"

The brunette stopped abruptly and spun around facing Quinn. "You used violence Quinn, and you could have gotten hurt because he is like three times your size."

"I know."

"And I'm sure Santana didn't want everyone knowing that she is living with me. She'll be more upset than she already is."

"I know."

"And I didn't want everyone knowing that I slept with him."

Quinn flinched. "I know."

"And you could have been hurt."

Quinn allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "You said that already."

"I'm mad at you."

The smile dropped from Quinn's face.

"And I'm disappointed in you."

"I know."

Rachel sighed. "That's all I want to say." She turned around and walked away.

Quinn watched the diva disappear away from her. Her shoulders slumped as she muttered to herself. "What about what I want to say?"

**000000000000000000000**

Rachel and Kurt handed out their baked goods throughout the day, they were all gone before lunch. Kurt tried talking to Rachel about Finn several times but the girl kept changing the subject. He finally gave up.

"So, we're still on for tomorrow?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'm excited to leave all this drama behind me."

They had heard rumors throughout the day, most of which were vastly different than what had actually occurred. The most predominant one was that Finn got his assed kicked by a girl. One that amused Kurt was that Finn and Quinn were fighting over Rachel, mostly because he believed that to be partially true.

"Did you hear the latest rumor about Quinn's smack down on Finn?"

Rachel huffed in annoyance. "I really don't care to speculate on rumors Kurt. We both know what really happened."

"They're saying it was a fight over you."

"That's because they have nothing better to do."

"What do you think about it? If it were true I mean."

"If what were true?"

"Quinn fighting with Finn over you."

Rachel laughed. "Quinn? Seriously? She's straight Kurt, she had a baby."

"She was awfully territorial."

"Santana is her best friend."

"You're her friend."

"Friend being the operative word, Kurt."

The boy rolled her eyes, so much for Rachel's sixth sense. And for a girl who lived with two gay dads and Santana, she had no gaydar at all.

"I know you've been considering batting for the other side, would you ever consider Quinn?"

Rachel laughed again. "Even if she were gay Kurt, that girl is way out of my league. I mean, she's Quinn Fabray. She's perfect."

Kurt smirked. Well that answered that. Now he had to see if the rest of his theory was correct. He shared in a little more small talk before finding Santana.

"What?" The Latina snapped when Kurt approached her with a look that meant he was up to no good.

"Is Quinn straddling the rainbow?"

Santana cackled. "Apparently it's obvious to everyone but her and Rachel."

"Quinn doesn't know she's hot for our favorite diva?"

"She stopped denying it, but whether or not she's actually embracing it is another story."

Kurt nodded.

"What's your plan?" Santana asked with interest.

"Blaine and I are taking Rachel to a gay bar tomorrow for her birthday."

Santana snorted so loudly, that she drew attention to them. She lowered her voice. "I don't know what is the funniest thing about that sentence the fact that your taking Berry to a gay bar for her birthday or the fact that Rachel is willingly going to a bar."

"It was her idea. Blaine and I were talking about how easy it was to get in, and we had Puck make her an ID. She's actually excited. Something about sexuality being fluid and that the experience will be great song writing material."

"Britts and I are so tagging along. This will be epic." She smirked darkly.

"I was thinking we could do a little matchmaking while we're at it."

"I don't think Quinn's ready for that leap yet. If I hadn't been publicly shoved out of the closet, I wouldn't be down for it yet."

Kurt nodded sadly. He couldn't imagine what Santana was going through nor would he want to.

**000000000000000000000**

Figgins announced the election results just before the final bell rang. Brittany won by a landslide, but since she knew she was going to win she just smiled, bowed and thanked everyone in her classroom for voting for her.

When everyone got to glee, there was an obvious choosing of sides when Finn sat alone on one end of the room and everyone else sat on the other side. Santana and Brittany walked in hand in hand, they looked around the room and saw no Rachel so they shot Quinn a look and the blonde just shrugged sadly.

"What are you girls doing?" Tina asked happily.

"We're rejoining glee." Brittany replied just as enthusiastically. Then she walked over to Kurt. "I am now class president but I need a vice president and I was wondering if you would do it for me."

The boy smiled brightly. "Me? Really?"

"Rachel seemed to think that you'd be a good fit for the role and Rachel's brilliant."

"I'd love to Brittany, thank you."

She sat down next to Quinn, and Santana sat beside her.

Pretty soon Rachel came in with Sugar, which made Quinn shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"Look who else decided to join us." Rachel announced, while Sugar took her hand and held it tightly.

The blonde glared at the two brunettes. The rest of the room mumbled confused. "Um, Rachel can we talk to you for a minute." Kurt asked.

Rachel let go of Sugar's hand and hurried to Kurt.

"Unless I'm mistaken, she can't sing. Remember?"

"I always need backup singers, and she can dance pretty well. Plus, she's my friend and I am co-captain."

"Are you and Sugar, together?" Tina asked shyly.

Quinn tried not to appear desperate when she shifted her head slightly to hear Rachel's answer a little better.

"Like together, together?" Rachel asked dumbfounded. "Of course not. As I stated we're friends. And we need all the members we can get."

As soon as the words left Rachel's mouth, Sam walked into the room. Rachel saw shocked looks on her teammates' faces and knew that her next surprise just appeared. She whipped around excitedly.

"You made it!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

He hugged her back just as enthusiastically, while Quinn scowled from her seat. Rachel pulled away from the blond boy and took his hand in hers.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Puck asked, since no one else dared to.

"My dad got a job working with one of Rachel's dads, so we moved back into town. I don't officially start until Monday, but Rach convinced me to stop in and say hi."

"You've been busy." Quinn growled, but only Santana, Brittany and Kurt seemed to hear her.

Sam scanned the room before looking toward Rachel. "Where's Mercedes?"

"Rachel? What did you want to see me about?" Mercedes walked into the room and stopped when she saw Sam. "How? What?"

He grinned at her before wrapping her in a hug. She returned the hug, but looked around the room questioningly. "What is everyone doing in here? Santana, Brittany, Sugar?"

"They all rejoined glee, we're just waiting on you Mercedes."

Sam looked at the black girl inquisitively but Mercedes just scanned the room at the hopeful faces of the friends she missed. "I ah…"

Rachel walked up to her slowly. "Please, Mercedes. Glee isn't the same without you."

The girl smiled shyly at Rachel's words before hugging her tightly. "I missed you too." She whispered.

Rachel took a seat on the opposite side of Quinn with pride. She rested a hand on Quinn's, which were in the blonde girl's lap. The blonde shivered at the touch.

"I told you I had it all figured out." She whispered loud enough for even Santana to hear her.

"I bow to your greatness Berry." The Latina replied.

Quinn remained silent, she didn't want to draw attention to their linked hands in fear that the brunette would pull away.

After everyone took a seat, and chatted amongst themselves, Mr. Shue walked in the room. He eyed the new (old) faces and smiled. "I knew you guys would come back to us."

They all rolled their eyes, because really he never had a clue.

"And Sam! What a welcomed surprise."

**A/N: Small Town Son is my friends' band and for those who like country music, you should check them out :)**

**They have a couple of original songs on youtube. Their first music video is "Burning Good Rubber"**

**Up Next, Quinn finds out about Rachel's birthday plans and everybody loves jealous Quinn.**


	5. Invitations and Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Britney Spears, To Catch a Predator or any music mentioned**

**Chapter 5**

**Invitations and Preparations**

After glee, Rachel and Quinn stood around awkwardly in the middle of the choir room. Rachel had held Quinn's hand during the whole meeting and Quinn was finally feeling good about her chances with the girl.

"So, I was going to talk to Shelby. Please wait for me?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Of course I'll wait for you." Quinn smiled. She'd wait forever if she had to.

Rachel smiled and disappeared out of the room. Quinn decided to find Puck.

The mohawked boy was at his locker. "Puck!" Quinn replied almost forcefully. The boy turned toward her and looked her up and down. She didn't shrink under his gaze, if anything it encouraged her. When he looked at her like that she knew she could get him to do almost anything.

"I'm sure either Kurt or Santana filled you in on what Finn did, am I right?"

He nodded, obvious disgust on his face. "He missed with my favorite Jewish princess."

"So, are you up for helping be teach him a lesson?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought Berry made you swear off the violence."

"She did, which is why I have to get more creative and why I want you to handle the violence." She smirked.

"I'm listening."

"I don't think the offensive line should block for its quarterback at tonight's game. I'm not saying you should lose, but if Finn gets sacked a few times. And I don't know, injured and pulled from the game, would that be so bad? Sam's back now and can fill in as quarterback from now on."

Puck nodded, his mind going a mile a minute. Then he smirked at her. "I'm sure we can work something out. And I don't think I'd mind doing a little hazing either."

She smiled at him. Finn was taken care of for now, until she could think of something more sinister to personally do to him. She wanted to get her hands dirty after all.

**00000000000000000**

Rachel walked into a classroom that was empty except for Shelby.

"You wouldn't have any idea where half my team went do you? I don't really have a team when my two lead singers left me." Shelby raised an eyebrow when Rachel walked into the room.

"I wanted my team back."

Shelby nodded in understanding. Then she walked closer to the girl.

Rachel blurted out. "Are you sleeping with Puck?"

Shelby stopped mid-step. "No. He kissed me, that's all. He has some sort of school boy crush."

"He sang 'Hot for Teacher' in glee."

Shelby cringed.

"So nothing happened?" Rachel asked again, shyly.

"I came back for you, Rachel. And as much as I want Puck in Beth's life, there is nothing romantic going on."

Rachel nodded. "What about Quinn?"

"Am I sleeping with Quinn?" Shelby tried to tease, but Rachel looked at her too seriously that she sighed and continued. "I tried to let her in Beth's life but she's hell-bent on taking her away from me."

"No she isn't."

Shelby frowned in confusion.

"She's a bit lost but she isn't malicious. She knows she was wrong and she feels awful for it."

Shelby's eyes narrowed. "Did she put you up to this?"

"No. I just, we've become friends lately. Like real friends and she defended me against Finn…"

"Against Finn? Rachel what happened?"

"Let's just say that Finn's a bit homophobic and…"

"Rachel are you, I mean. Do you…?"

"Santana's been staying with us because Finn outed her and she got kicked out of her house. He thinks she'll turn me gay."

Shelby rolled her eyes at the boy's ignorance.

"And Quinn's been hanging around the house, since she's friends with Santana. And so I've gotten to know her, and she's just scared and lonely. She would never do anything to actually harm Beth and she feels bad about what she tried to do to you."

Shelby was silent for awhile before she finally sighed. "I'll think about it. Maybe I can bring Beth by sometime when Quinn's at your house. If you don't mind."

"I'd love that."

They smiled at each other before Rachel excused herself and went to look for Quinn. The girl was waiting at Rachel's locker.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Rachel replied when she got closer to the blonde.

"I can't believe that you got everyone back in glee, and you got Sam's dad a job." Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"I'm pretty amazing." Rachel teased, but Quinn simply nodded her agreement.

Quinn backed away from her locker so that the brunette could get her books. When she had gotten everything she needed and stuffed them into her locker, she handed a cupcake to Quinn.

The blonde eyed her suspiciously. "What's this?"

"A cupcake." Rachel replied cheekily. Then she smirked. "I saved you one. I would have given it to you sooner but I was mad at you for awhile."

Quinn sighed. "Rach…"

"It's okay, Quinn. Your heart was in the right place."

Quinn smiled as she happily ate the cupcake. As they went to walk out of the school, Quinn reached for Rachel's backpack. "Here, let me take that."

"Thanks." Rachel beamed as they walked to Quinn's car. The blonde opened Rachel's door for her again, for which the brunette shyly smiled and thanked her. Quinn threw their backpacks in the back seat and hurried to the other side of the car.

As she drove to Rachel's house, the brunette was bouncing her legs nervously.

"What's up, Rach?"

"So, I talked to Shelby. She and Puck aren't sleeping together."

Quinn laughed. "You actually thought…?"

"It's Puck."

"Good point."

"Anyway, I also talked to her about you."

Quinn looked at Rachel nervously.

"She's willing to give you another shot, so long as she brings Beth to my house and you hang out there."

Quinn nodded. It was a bonus because she had an extra excuse to hang out with the diva. She was so happy she could almost kiss the girl right now.

"Quinn? You're not saying anything? Was I wrong to talk to Shelby without you?"

Quinn quickly placed a hand on Rachel's thigh. "Absolutely not. Thank you Rachel. If I wasn't driving right now, I'd hug you."

"Raincheck?"

Quinn smiled. "Raincheck."

They got to Rachel's house and Brittany and Santana were already there.

"So what are you cooking me, slave?" Santana smirked as they walked through the door.

"I resent that."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh Berry, when were you going to tell us your birthday's tomorrow?"

Quinn's eyes got wide. "Rachel?" She gasped. "Why didn't you mention it?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "I figured you guys wouldn't be interested. Every other year I mention it Santana tells me to shut up because she wouldn't be caught dead celebrating the day I came into this world."

Santana winced. The other girls cast their glances downward. Were they really that awful to Rachel?

"Sorry, Ber-Rachel. I was a bitch." Santana offered.

"Was?" Rachel smirked.

"You know, if I knew you were this fun I'd have hung out with you a long time ago." The Latina replied.

"I bet seeing me shirtless today helped in your opinion of me too." Rachel unintentionally flirted.

Quinn's fists clenched automatically, while Brittany studied the interaction. "Rachel does have a great body and she's a really good kisser too."

Quinn and Santana stared at the blonde with their mouths dangling open. Rachel blushed at the announcement, and Quinn became red for a different reason. "Explain, Brittany."

"You know that I made out with everyone in the school."

"I thought you made out with every guy in the school." Santana raised an eyebrow at the news.

"And a lot of the girls. I wanted to see what the fuss was all about with Finn and Puck and Jesse."

"You and Rachel made out." Quinn stated again, trying to wrap her head around it.

"And she's one of the better kissers in the school."

"Well, I'll be damned. No wonder Blaine questioned his gayness." Santana muttered.

Quinn growled before sarcastically yelling. "How the hell could you be that good of a kisser? You were a virgin till like three weeks ago!"

Rachel grabbed Quinn and kissed her passionately even slipping in tongue, before pulling away with a proud expression when she saw Quinn's eyes were closed and her lips were still puckered.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked at Rachel. "Wow." She replied huskily.

Santana stared wide eyed.

"When all you do is kiss your boyfriends, Quinn, you get really good at it." Rachel replied nonchalantly to which Quinn just nodded her head.

"I sort of wanna see for myself now." Santana remarked.

"You totally should, San, she is almost as good as you."

Santana stepped closer to Rachel when Quinn snapped out of her daze. "What? No!"

All three girls turned to Quinn instantly, different expressions on each of their faces.

The blonde turned crimson before adding in a mumbled voice. "It'd be like cheating on Brittany and she deserves better than that."

Rachel looked at Quinn and then the other girls. "Quinn's right. Anyway, I'm going to prepare dinner. Brittany you can throw a movie on if you want."

Brittany happily skipped to the shelf that housed the DVD's while Rachel disappeared in the kitchen.

Quinn collapsed on the couch, Santana sat beside her. "I like her San, like a lot."

Santana smirked. Like duh.

"I mean I did before the kiss, but, wow."

"So, you're finally out of denial? How long have you liked her Quinn?"

The blonde closed her eyes to think about it. "Quite a while I guess. I thought I was jealous because she kept going after my boyfriends. And I hated her with Jesse St. Jackass because he's a douche, but when I saw Sugar kiss her and there was no reason why it should have bothered me and yet I wanted to strangle the girl for touching Rachel. It was kind of hard to deny it after that."

"But seriously, she's that good of a kisser?" Santana asked still in disbelief.

"Puck even said so, don't you remember San?" Brittany thought she was being helpful till she heard Quinn growl. Then she looked at the other blonde apologetically.

"So, we have to do something for her birthday. Something big." Quinn said, more to herself than to the others.

Santana cackled, causing both blondes to look at her confused.

"She's already got plans, Britts and I were invited by Kurt."

"Why wasn't I?" Quinn pouted petulantly.

A dark smirk overtook Santana's features. "We didn't think you'd be up for it."

"What is it?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"We're taking her to a gay bar."

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly.

"Does Rachel know?" Quinn asked.

"It was her idea."

Quinn shook her head amused. "I'm in."

Santana's eyes bugged out. Brittany yelped. "Yay!"

"Q. It's a gay bar, I mean, are you ready for that?"

Quinn was silent for awhile. Then she nodded her head decisively. "I have to step up my game Santana; she needs to know I'm serious about this. About her."

"Well then, let's get you your girl." Santana stood up. "First step is help her in the kitchen while Britt and I gets our mack on."

Santana and Brittany disappeared up the stairs while Quinn took a deep breath. She slowly released the air while she walked toward the kitchen.

Rachel was fluttering around preparing dinner, and Quinn tried to suppress the smile that overtook her as she approached the brunette.

"So, what are we making?"

Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked at Quinn with a raised brow. "Santana and Brittany wanted some alone time, didn't they?"

"I…ah…yes." Rachel giggled at Quinn's admission which caused the blonde to blush. Quinn added, quietly. "But I wanted to help anyway."

Rachel smiled at Quinn before handing her a knife and a zucchini. "We're making vegetable lasagna."

Quinn nodded. As they worked in silence, the blonde gathered the nerve to speak again. "So, for your birthday. Santana, Brittany and I want to do something…"

Rachel bit her bottom lip regrettably. "Kurt and Blaine are taking me…to a gay bar." She finished shyly.

"Why?"

"Because they had fun there and I wanted to do something unexpected for once. I am always doing what people expect of me, and I want a change."

"Rachel, this whole kissing girls thing. Is it a phase?"

Rachel looked at Quinn intently, compassion coloring her features. "I'm sorry if my kissing you made you…uncomfortable. I didn't mean anything by it. But I don't think it's a phase, or an experiment, and I'm not gay or straight or anything really. I believe you fall in love with the person. I never really minded what gender it was."

Quinn nodded and tried to school her features into that of indifference, but when Rachel said the kiss didn't mean anything it really hurt.

"I hope my being interested in my options isn't going come between us. Our friendship means a lot to me, and I know you're okay with Santana and Brittany but they were your friends forever and I'm sure that…"

"It's fine Rachel. I actually am considering my options as well."

Rachel's mouth snapped shut and her eyes got wide. "D-Do you mean?"

"I'm not saying I'm gay, I'm just not opposed to being with a girl."

They were silent for awhile, awkwardly so. Rachel shuffled her feet nervously before addressing but not looking at Quinn. "So, when I kissed you."

"It was not unpleasant for me." Quinn smiled shyly.

Rachel studied her. She replayed Kurt's conversation with her in her mind, and wondered if the boy knew something she didn't. Was he hinting that Quinn was interested in her? She dismissed the thought as soon as it entered her mind, because really what was she thinking? This was Quinn Fabray who could have any boy or girl she wanted, there was no way she'd ever want Rachel Berry-the school loser.

Quinn was becoming nervous with Rachel's sudden and intense gaze, and the brunette had yet to speak. "Rach, if you aren't opposed to it then Santana, Brittany and I want to come with you for your birthday."

The brunette beamed. "Of course, I'd really like that!"

Quinn smiled back. They finished preparing the meal in relative silence, except for the directions Rachel was giving Quinn for the meal preparations.

Rachel's dads got home just before dinner was ready and the six of them all ate together.

"Wow, Berry, I was wrong. This vegan stuff is amazing!" Santana said between mouthfuls.

Rachel grinned proudly.

"So girls, any plans for the big day tomorrow?" Michael asked conversationally.

Rachel's eyes went wide and she nearly choked on the juice she just inhaled.

"Actually, the four of us and Kurt and Blaine were all going out. It's actually a surprise for Rachel, so we can't talk about it." Quinn replied smoothly, to which Santana raised an eyebrow and Rachel smiled in thanks.

"Ooh, I love surprises!" Brittany announced.

The men glanced at each other.

"Kurt and I are planning it, so it's basically a surprise to everyone." Quinn added and they smiled in understanding.

After their meal, Rachel walked Quinn to her car. "Thanks for covering for me. I'm sure they would be fine with the whole gay part but not the bar."

"No problem. I believe I told you before that I'd do anything for you."

Rachel leapt forward and wrapped Quinn in a tight hug. "Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn returned the hug, pulling Rachel just a little bit closer.

They stood in the driveway holding each other in silence; each too scared to be the one to pull away, to break the spell.

The front door opening behind them forced them apart quickly. They smiled when they saw Brittany and Santana walk down the driveway.

"So about tomorrow?" Santana looked from Rachel to Quinn.

"Yes, the three of you are invited. We could meet Kurt and Blaine there, if you'd like to all ride together." Rachel replied tentatively.

"That sounds fine, Rachel." Quinn smiled at the brunette.

"So I don't understand, where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"A gay bar, but we couldn't tell my dads because we're underage Brittany and it's a bar." Rachel explained.

"Oh, I am so excited Rachel. We'll find you a really hot girl!" Brittany exclaimed, causing both Santana and Quinn to look at each other in concern.

Santana placed a hand on Brittany. "Maybe we should just focus on getting Berry drunk, and maybe let whatever happens happen."

Quinn blushed but Rachel went wide eyed. "Drunk? Santana, I wasn't planning on getting drunk. Just maybe a drink or two and some dancing."

"It's your birthday Berry, live a little." Santana smirked.

"My eighteenth birthday."

"Which means you are legally an adult and as an adult, I expect you to get laid."

Rachel blushed and snapped her mouth shut. Quinn shuffled from foot to foot avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Well, see you all tomorrow. Goodnight." Rachel said semi-politely before hurrying inside.

"Could you be any less subtle, S?" Quinn snapped.

Santana shrugged while her devilish smirk grew wider. "If you don't make a move, she won't know you're interested."

Quinn rolled her eyes and then climbed in her car and took off. When she got home, her mother was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Oh, Quinn, I thought you said you'd be home late."

"I planned on it, but I have to get ready for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow, dear?"

"Rachel's birthday."

"Oh, wonderful. You are finally going out with her then?"

Quinn's eyes grew wider than saucers and she fumbled for words to say. "A bunch of us are all taking her out, we're just friends."

"Oh. Is she not interested?"

Quinn's brows furrowed. "Mom what are you talking about?"

"You've had a crush on that girl for ages dear." Quinn attempted to argue but no words came out. "I've noticed since you move back in. Last year especially. You spent a lot of time with her during that summer and then when school started she was all you talked about. Even more than the boys you were with."

"I was complaining about her, Mom, for trying to steal my boyfriends." Quinn replied defensively.

"Honey." Judy Fabray rolled her eyes. "That day she dressed like Britney Spears, let's see…You said, 'She could be bait on that To Catch a Predator show. I swear she's a pedophile's wet dream.'"

Quinn blushed but said nothing, so Judy continued. "And there was that time when she wore black leather for one of the glee performances; you came home to take a shower Quinn. I'm assuming it was a cold one. And then after Prom…"

"Ok, Mom. Stop!" Quinn said with her eyes closed in embarrassment and annoyance.

"I've wondered what would finally make you realize it. So what was the final straw?" Judy asked very curious.

Quinn plopped down on the couch next to her mom and groaned. She sighed before answering. "We sang 'I kissed a girl' for Santana and this other girl kissed Rachel. I nearly went ballistic."

Judy nodded knowingly. "So tomorrow night, her party. Do you have anything special planned? Or a gift perhaps?"

"Shit!" She cringed when she saw her mom narrow her eyes at her. "Sorry Mom. No, I have to get her something. What do I do?"

"Just get her something small dear, you want her to know you thought about her but if it's with a bunch of friends you don't want to show them up either."

Quinn nodded.

"But make sure she knows you're interested. You don't want to be stuck in the 'just friends' territory."

"I can't believe you're actually giving me advice on how to woo a girl." Quinn sighed.

"I want you happy, sweetheart. After everything you've been through, I was worried about you this summer."

"Thanks Mom." Quinn smiled. Judy wrapped her arms around her daughter and the younger blonde curled into her. "I'm thinking maybe flowers, or maybe you pay for her meal or whatever you guys do. It's obvious and it's thoughtful."

"I will!" Quinn closed her eyes and allowed her mother's fingers to soothingly run through her hair. She was getting tired quickly.

She was brought out of her daze by her phone vibrating. She quickly looked at the display, a smile reaching from ear to ear.

"It's Rachel isn't it?" Judy asked with a smirk.

Quinn nodded as she flipped her phone open to read the message.

**From Rachel: Thanks for the ride today and for helping me with dinner. I look forward to tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Quinn.**

** From Quinn: It was my pleasure, Rach. And I am looking forward to tomorrow as well. Goodnight.**

Quinn smiled all the way up the stairs, and hummed happily as she got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a day to remember…

**00000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Rachel's birthday will definitely be a day to remember, but maybe not in the way Quinn wants to :)**

**Until next time…**


	6. Temptations

**A/N: I figured I wouldn't make you wait for the party. So, once again the second update of the night!**

**After this it will be a bit slower, because I will focus on updating my other stories first. So maybe a day or two wait. Please bear with me :) And as always, thank you so much for your support! You have been reviewing like mad which is why I have been updating so much just for you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, but I do own the two original characters Sadie and Nicci**

**Chapter 6**

**Temptations**

Quinn had been freaking out all day. Her room was a mess; the clothes in her closet were thrown all over her floor. She would normally just call Santana, but the Latina was with Rachel. She thought about calling Brittany, but decided that the blonde wouldn't be able to keep a secret and so she was left to her own devices.

She had chosen white roses and stargazer lilies for her gift to Rachel. They made a beautiful bouquet. She even made her own birthday card for the girl. But she still had a hard time deciding what to wear. She was going to a gay bar. What do you wear to a gay bar? Is that the same thing as a regular bar? Quinn hadn't actually been to one of those either. Rachel had mentioned dancing, so she planned on something that wouldn't be too warm but that was as far as she had gotten.

Judy knocked on her door at a half past seven. "I thought you were meeting at 8:00."

"I am!" Quinn called from inside her closet.

Judy couldn't hear her so she walked into the room, she shook her head when she saw all the clothes on the floor. "Quinn, come out of the closet, let me have a look at you."

When Quinn stepped out she had an amused look on her face. "No pun intended, right Mom?"

Judy replayed her sentence in her head and chuckled to herself at how it sounded.

"Glad you're having fun. I can't find a thing to wear." Quinn huffed.

Judy rolled her eyes at her daughter's dramatics. She stepped into the closet and sorted through the clothes. She finally settled on an olive green shirt that would reveal just enough, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Quinn looked at the clothes, shrugged and tried them on. It was far from what she would normally wear, but they hugged her body in all the right places. And the shirt matched her eyes.

**0000000000000000000000**

Santana was very proud of herself. She smirked when Rachel walked out of the bathroom wearing skin tight jeans and a red shirt that hung off the shoulder and left little to the imagination. The brunette's hair was curled and was teased and now flowed over her shoulder with her bangs clipped back. Santana liked Rachel better without bangs.

She knew without a doubt that Rachel looked so hot that Quinn would not be able to keep her hands off the girl. So as she smiled to herself at the good deed she had done, she led the diva down the stairs while they waited for their friends.

Brittany arrived first; she brought balloons and a stuffed unicorn for Rachel. "Happy Birthday, Rach." She hugged the birthday girl and handed her the gifts.

"Fuck, sorry Berry, I really dropped the ball on the whole birthday present thing. How about drinks and stuff are on me tonight?" Santana offered.

"Santana, wow, that's very nice of you. Thank you." Rachel replied, surprising the girl with a hug that Santana awkwardly tried to return.

The doorbell rang again, and Rachel went to greet Quinn. Both girls were speechless when the door flung open. They stared at each other with their eyes getting darker by the minute.

"Welcome, Quinn. You look…I really like your shirt. It matches your eyes."

Quinn blushed. "Thank you, and you look…wow."

"Can we stop with the eye fucking you two, and get going? I wants to get my drink on." Santana announced, pushing passed them with a grin.

Quinn thrust the bouquet toward Rachel. "Here, Happy Birthday."

Rachel took the flowers shyly. "Thank you. You guys didn't have to do all this."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "All what?"

"Brittany brought me balloons and a stuffed animal. And Santana offered to buy all my drinks."

"Did she." Quinn spat out through gritted teeth as she glared at Santana. The Latina shrugged and continued walking down the driveway.

"Yes. I thought it was very nice of her." Rachel continued.

"It was." Quinn all but growled.

"Let me put these in some water, I'll meet you guys in the car." Rachel spoke over her shoulder as she walked toward the kitchen.

Quinn turned around and ran up to Santana and punched her in the arm. Hard.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Santana's eyes were narrow and she was angry. But when she saw the look on Quinn's face, she knew she wasn't the only angry one.

"Buying her drinks? That was going to be my way of coming on to her tonight. You just stole…" The blonde screeched.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You better have more game than that Q. In case you didn't notice, the midget's looking hot as hell tonight." She rolled her eyes again when she saw that Quinn was practically drooling at the memory. "And it's a gay bar, so you'll have competition."

Quinn's eyes narrowed again. "Which is why I wanted to buy her drinks."

"I thought you guys would already be in the car." Rachel said as she walked toward them down the driveway.

"We're still deciding who should drive." Santana replied suavely.

"Well, who's not planning on drinking?" Rachel asked.

"I definitely need a drink." Quinn answered dryly.

"Okay, then Santana would you mind driving?"

The Latina gave a 'what the fuck?' look but nodded her head and walked toward her car. She muttered to Quinn as she passed her. "You owe me, blondie."

Quinn nodded solemnly. She knew the price would probably be high.

When they arrived at the bar, Kurt and Blaine were waiting for them. The bouncer eyed them suspiciously but when they handed over their ID's he shrugged and let them in.

They took in the scene around them. The place was pretty busy, especially for being so close to Lima. Santana and Brittany walked toward the bar, while Kurt and Blaine left to find them some seats. Rachel and Quinn looked nervously at each other.

"Is it just me, or is the reality of this suddenly overwhelming?" Rachel yelled above the music.

Quinn smiled. If only Rachel understood how overwhelming the reality of this situation was.

They walked toward the back of the bar, trying to locate either pair of their friends. When they finally came to a stop, they once again looked at each other nervously.

Just when Quinn got up the courage to say something, a beautiful blonde hair blue eyed goddess interrupted her. "Excuse me?" The blonde spoke.

"I'm flattered, but you know, I'm not…" Quinn trailed off, looking toward Rachel.

"That's cute, sweetie, that you're not…but what you are, is in the way. I'm trying to get to the bathroom."

Quinn blushed instantly and stepped closer to Rachel to let the other girl through. Rachel touched Quinn's bare arm, eliciting goosebumps as her hand slowly worked down and settled on holding the blonde's hand. Quinn smiled as she looked at Rachel.

"Looks like you already found someone." Rachel said, causing the blonde to look at her in confusion. "The gorgeous blonde that just walked by."

Quinn shook her head emphatically. "Her? No, she's not my type."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You have a type?"

Quinn smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I think I would actually."

They looked at each other for a moment, before Quinn's eyes dropped to their linked hands. Rachel followed her eyes downward. She dropped Quinn's hand immediately. "Sorry."

Quinn sighed. She then grabbed Rachel's hand. "Don't be, Rach."

"Are you bitches comin' or what? We've got a table." Santana interrupted. Quinn held Rachel's hand firmly as she drug the brunette with her and they both followed Santana and Brittany.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at a table with three other chairs. Santana sat the drinks down and plopped in one of the other chairs, Brittany sat beside her. Rachel noticed that they didn't have enough chairs, so she stopped walking which caused Quinn to stop and look at her.

"You take that chair, I'll grab another one."

Quinn nodded and smiled. She reluctantly let go of Rachel's hand while the brunette walked to the next table and grabbed an empty chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" A raven haired beauty stood up and confronted Rachel.

"What?"

"You're stealing our chair."

Rachel looked at the girl, she was beautiful. She had green eyes and tan skin. But the scowl on her face left much to be desired. "I thought…it was empty."

"You thought wrong."

Quinn and Santana saw Rachel with a dark haired girl who looked very upset. They rushed to Rachel's aide.

"What's going on?" Santana snapped as Quinn took Rachel's hand protectively.

"Your little girlfriend is trying to steal one of our chairs."

"Look, I didn't realize. I'll just grab another." Rachel tried to smooth things over before they got out of hand.

"Well look who's here." Someone spoke from behind. Quinn and Rachel whipped their heads around and were standing face to face with the tall blonde from before.

"You know them?" The green eyed girl snarled.

"Yeah, they're old friends. Right ladies." The blonde smirked as she placed a hand on both girls' shoulders. "What's your little Latina's name?"

"Santana." The girl in question spit out.

"Well, Santana, I'm Nicci and that is my friend Sadie." She looked at the girls in front of her. Rachel seemed to get what she was hinting at.

"Quinn and I just wanted to see if you girls would care to join us, Sadie assumed I was stealing her chair and…"

"Thank you so much for the offer; I'd love to join you." Nicci smiled wider when she saw the scowl on Sadie's and Quinn's faces. "Sadie why don't you grab me another drink and join me over at their table?"

"What the hell just happened?" Santana asked when Sadie left for the bar.

"I saved your asses, she's my friend but she goes all gangsta when she drinks."

Quinn and Rachel giggled. When Nicci eyed them suspiciously, Rachel explained. "Sounds like someone we know."

"Shut up, Berry, I was actually trying to save your ass." She replied before walking away.

"Berry? And do you have a first name?"

"Rachel."

Quinn rolled her eyes and tried to lead Rachel away, but Nicci just followed them. "So what brings a couple of underage kids here?"

"It's my birthday."

Nicci raised an eyebrow. "How old?"

"18."

"Well at least you're not jailbait."

Quinn's eyes narrowed as she stood closer to the oblivious brunette. "And how old are you?"

"Almost 22."

Sadie arrived with the drinks, and Nicci handed hers to Rachel. "Here, it's on me. Happy Birthday."

"On you? I just bought that thing!" Sadie pouted.

Rachel looked at the blonde who handed her the drink, and then at her friends. Then she downed the drink to the amusement of everyone.

Santana and Nicci kept the drinks coming and although Quinn felt the need to get wasted to deal with Nicci's incessant flirting with Rachel, she didn't want to drink too much because she wanted to be able to watch out for the brunette.

"I think you had enough Rach, you don't wanna be sick tomorrow." Quinn tried whispering in Rachel's ear but since she had to yell above the music most of the table heard her as well.

"What are you, her Mom?" Sadie teased.

"Or girlfriend?" Nicci asked.

Rachel looked at Quinn, hoping the girl would answer that. But the blonde said nothing. Nicci took that as a green light. "Wanna dance, Rach?"

Quinn's blood boiled at Nicci's use of the nickname. When Rachel trotted off to the dance floor behind Sadie and Nicci, Quinn collapsed onto an empty chair. Santana leaned toward her. "You blew it Q. You should have claimed her right then; it almost looked like she was hoping you would."

Quinn sighed. "You know, she could have spoken up too."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Quinn Fabray, that girl is not going to make a move on you. She thinks your perfect and way out of her league."

Quinn sat up straight in her chair, her eyes wide. "Did she say that?"

"Those words exactly."

"Well, Q, let's go get your girl." Santana said as the rest of the table stood up and followed her to the dance floor.

They stopped suddenly when they saw Rachel dirty dancing in front of them. "Damn who knew that girl could bend like that?" Santana replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I did!" Brittany replied happily. When she saw everyone's eyes on her, she shrugged her shoulders. "Rachel and I have been in dance classes together for years, we're like secret friends."

They all tilted their head simultaneously, like somehow it'd help them better process the information.

Brittany skipped off to join Rachel on the dance floor and the two of them got down and dirty making their friends' jaws drop. Quinn and Santana had enough, so they went over to accompany them with Blaine and Kurt following behind. Quinn moved between Nicci and Rachel and grabbed the brunette's hips and began to grind with her. Rachel leaned her head back on Quinn's chest and let their bodies melt together.

Nicci watched the scene and took Sadie and walked away. Quinn smirked to herself as she held a little tighter to Rachel. They danced together, closely, the rest of the night. Quinn was only wishing that Rachel wasn't too drunk to forget in the morning, because, really the girl was wasted.

When they got home, Brittany snuck up the stairs while Santana helped Quinn carried the drunk and nearly passed out Rachel up to her room.

"Will you help me get her ready for bed?" Quinn asked. "Rachel, where are your pajamas?"

The brunette pointed wildly to the dresser. The blonde playfully rolled her eyes while she and Santana dug through the drawers for some clothes. When they turned around, Rachel was standing in only a bra and underwear. Quinn covered Santana's eyes with her hand, while she licked her own lips. The girl looked better than she had fantasized about. Not that she fantasized…a lot.

"Here." Quinn tossed the clothes to Rachel while she tried to not appear like the pervert she most definitely felt like she was.

Rachel didn't catch the clothes so when she bent down to pick them up, Quinn snapped her eyes clothes and bit her lip trying to stifle the moan. She shoved Santana out of the room, when the Latina tried to steal a glance or two. "I've got it from here."

"I'm sure you do!" Santana replied as the door shut in her face.

When Quinn turned back around, Rachel was still shirtless and having trouble struggling with the pants that Quinn tossed her. The blonde helped the girl, her breath hitching every time she touched the diva's bare skin.

When they finally got Rachel adequately dressed, Quinn smiled. "I'm gonna just change into some PJ's too, if you don't mind that I crash here tonight."

"I don't mind at all." Rachel slurred with a smile that might have been seductive if the girl wasn't so out of it.

Quinn dug back into the drawer and pulled out some sleepwear for herself and stripped down and changed quickly. Part of her hoped that Rachel was checking her out as she did so, but that hope was dashed when she turned around and found Rachel asleep on the bed. The brunette was lying half on the bed, on her stomach with her butt in the air. Quinn giggled at the sight, but part of her was also slightly turned on. Rachel did have a nice ass.

"Come on Rach, let's get you on the bed better." She replied, trying to coddle the girl awake.

When they were finally lying down properly with the lights off, Rachel threw an arm and a leg over Quinn. "I had a good time tonight." The brunette mumbled into Quinn's shoulder, before adjusting herself and nuzzling her chin into the crook of Quinn's neck. When she exhaled and her breath tickled the blonde's pale skin, Quinn shuddered violently. If only Rachel was sober and aware of her actions, because for Quinn, this was going to be a very long night.

Rachel shifted on the bed until her lips touched Quinn's exposed neck. She quickly kissed the girl and whispered. "I liked dancing with you the best."

Quinn smiled to herself and wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, so the brunette couldn't move even if she wanted to. "That was my favorite part until now." Quinn whispered back huskily, but frowned when she heard Rachel snoring.

The blonde sighed loudly. "This is still my favorite part, Rachel." She whispered to the dark room. "For now." And after listening to Rachel's even breaths for awhile and taking in the feeling of holding the girl in her arms, sleep finally took Quinn as well.

**0000000000000000**

**A/N: So how was the birthday party? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know nothing crazy happened, but I wanted it to be full of Faberry moments. I hope you approve :)**

**Up next, the morning after. What does Rachel remember? And will Quinn feel as brave without a few drinks in her? Plus, Santana has seen Rachel nearly naked and knows she's a good kisser, how will it be to be roomies with the girl now? :)**


	7. Now What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, facebook, Adele, Michael Jackson or Barbara Striesand**

**Now What?**

Rachel woke up halfway through the night and jumped out of bed feeling sick. Being a light sleeper, Quinn woke as soon as Rachel climbed off the bed. The blonde followed the hung over girl down the hallway and into the bathroom. Rachel was sitting on the floor, puking in the toilet. Quinn rushed to the sink and wet a washcloth, then knelt beside the girl.

"I should have stopped the drinks sooner, sorry Rach." She whispered as she held the girl's hair back and began dabbing the wet cloth on the brunette's clammy skin.

Quinn sat with Rachel in the bathroom until the brunette felt comfortable enough to return to the bed. Rachel insisted on brushing her teeth because it's just good hygiene. Then Quinn helped her back to the bedroom before running downstairs and grabbing the girl some aspirin and water.

When she returned, she shook the sleeping brunette. "Rach, sweetie, here please drink some water."

Rachel barely opened her eyes, but she did what Quinn told her to do. She also took the aspirin. When Rachel lay back down, Quinn crawled in behind her and held her close again. It didn't take long before they both fell back to sleep.

They slept in late the next morning, or late for Rachel. The brunette drug herself out of bed at 9:30 to take a shower. She tried not to wake up the sleeping blonde, but it didn't work. Quinn went downstairs and began to make breakfast. Soon after Santana and Brittany came down to the kitchen as well. Brittany was as happy as ever, but Santana couldn't look Quinn in the eye.

Quinn rolled her eyes and whispered so only the Latina could hear her. "San, I'm not mad okay."

"It's not that." She still couldn't look Quinn in the eyes. "I sort of had a sex dream last night."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "About Rachel?" She growled.

Santana shrugged. "Can you blame me? But actually it sort of had you in it too."

Quinn's eyebrow shot to her hairline. "Really?"

"Well the dancing, and you being all territorial was hot. And Rachel." She caught the glare Quinn threw at her. "Sorry."

Brittany watched their hushed whispers and spoke up. "Look Quinn, people are going to fantasize about Rachel because she's hot. But that's it, okay."

Santana and Quinn stared at the blonde wide eyed. Santana sputtered. "What? How'd?"

"You were talking in your sleep. Don't feel bad, I ended up having a really awesome dream as well." Brittany replied happily.

Quinn was beet red, both out of anger and embarrassment.

Rachel came bouncing into the kitchen wearing next to nothing and her hair was still damp. All three girls stared at her with desire darkening their eyes.

"Morning!"

"How are you feeling?" Quinn managed to spit out, an octave higher than normal. She cleared her throat.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Rachel replied as she grabbed herself some orange juice.

Quinn tried to control her temper. Why wouldn't she be? Hello? She was sick most the night. Does she remember anything? Please say she at least remembers dancing.

"What do you remember about last night?" Santana asks shakily.

"I remember the bar." Rachel lowered her voice in case her dads were awake. "And I remember getting drunk. Oh, there was a hot blonde! And I remember having a really great time with my best friends." She finished with a smile and began preparing something to eat.

"I already made some vegan pancakes for you Rach, there was a recipe I got online…" Quinn trailed off because she didn't want to admit that she looked up vegan dishes for this very type of occasion.

Rachel's whole face lit up. "Really?" She approached Quinn and kissed her cheek before grabbing two pancakes and sitting at the counter to eat.

The blonde stood motionless after Rachel kissed her. Santana smirked at the girl but didn't say a word.

The ringing doorbell brought Quinn out of her daze. "Want me to get it?"

"No that's fine, I'll grab it!" Rachel was already halfway out of the kitchen as she answered.

The three girls standing in the kitchen heard muffled voices and soon Rachel reappeared with Sugar.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn nearly growled.

"I stopped by to wish Rachel a Happy Birthday!" Sugar replied excitedly. That was when Quinn noticed Rachel carrying a present.

"Her birthday was yesterday." Santana snapped.

"Actually it's today. But tomorrow's a school day so we couldn't go out tonight." Rachel explained.

Sugar nodded happily but Santana and Quinn looked at the brunette dumbfounded.

"What'd you get Rachel?" Brittany inquired with a smile and nod towards the present.

Rachel tore it open and found a Barbara Streisand doll. Her eyes grew wide. She enveloped Sugar in a hug. Santana watched as Quinn's fists clenched and her jaw was set.

"This is way too expensive, I really…" Rachel tried to explain.

"Since dad's no longer paying Shelby to teach me, I convinced him to give me the money he'd otherwise pay her. So it really was no big deal." Sugar smiled deviously.

Santana actually grinned, she was almost proud of the girl.

"Well, thanks Sugar. I was sorry you couldn't make it last night."

"You invited her?" Quinn snapped.

"Her is me, and I'm still in the room." Sugar replied.

Santana laughed out loud.

"She is my friend Quinn, of course she was invited. As were Sam and Mercedes but they couldn't make it either."

"Well, I actually can't stay long I have to finish Christmas shopping. It's next week you know, and Santa's still at the mall..." Sugar began but was cut off by Brittany.

"Santa? Can we go please, San?"

"We could all go together, that'd be fun." Sugar offered.

"Yeah, it'd be amazing." Quinn deadpanned.

**00000000000000000**

Four hours at the mall, and Quinn was becoming very territorial of Rachel. They held hands, Quinn even bought her lunch. Brittany and Sugar hit it off well and were standing in line to see Santa as Rachel left to go look at a health food store on the second floor. That left Santana and Quinn alone and the blonde was going on and on about how much she hated Sugar and how she was ruining her day.

"You know what though?" Santana mused. "I actually don't think Sugar's all that bad. She kind of grew on me." She found herself defending the girl.

"Of course _you _like her, it'd be like if you and Britt had a kid together and sent her back in time. That's Sugar!" Quinn screeched.

Unfortunately Brittany and Sugar were walking up to them and heard the whole thing. Sugar looked hurt but Brittany's whole face lit up. "I knew the whole time machine thing was real! I can't wait to tell Rachel."

Sugar turned to Brittany with an amused expression on her face. Rachel's voice startled them all. "Can't wait to tell me what?"

"Sugar is mine and San's love child from the future."

Rachel's mouth dropped open as she stared at each other her friends in confusion. "What did I miss?"

"Quinn was talking about…" Sugar tried to explain.

"It wasn't even like that!" Quinn defended.

"I'm sure she was just referring to the fact that you're lovable like Brittany yet snarky like Santana. And since they're her two favorite people, I'd take that as a compliment." Rachel replied calmly.

Sugar seemed to consider it, then eyed Quinn suspiciously but nodded her acceptance of Rachel's theory.

Brittany pulled Rachel and Sugar by the hand and drug them to the toy store, Santana started laughing.

"What?" Quinn hissed.

"I don't know what's funnier, that Berry still seems to think the best of you or that she thinks that me and Britt are your favorite people."

"Shut up!" Quinn started to walk away, but Santana was right behind her.

"I mean, for someone who claims to have a sixth sense, she's quite oblivious."

"I think she's finally getting it, San. We've been holding hands all day, and not like friendly but the intimate way with our fingers locked. And I bought her lunch!" Quinn smiled at the memory. "We're practically dating." She replied as she followed after the other three girls.

**000000000000000000000**

After shopping and parting ways with Sugar, the four girls returned to the Berry house to watch a movie. Quinn cuddled up with Rachel on the couch, wrapping her arms around the girl. Eventually, their hands laced together and Quinn's thumb traced circles on Rachel's hand. With her free hand, Quinn draped it over the girl as Rachel's head rested in the blonde's lap. Quinn let her hand rest on Rachel's hip; she couldn't believe how natural it all felt.

As the movie was drawing to a close, Rachel breathed out quietly. "That you."

Quinn ducked down to better hear her. "For what?"

"This was the best birthday I ever had." Rachel sat up quickly. "Not just the party yesterday, but everything. You guys have been amazing and I can't thank you enough."

Brittany tackled Rachel, knocking the girl into Quinn (not that Quinn cared) and kissed her on the forehead. "It was my favorite birthday too, I mean, you know what I mean."

Rachel laughed. "Yes, Britt, I actually know exactly what you mean."

Brittany left shortly afterwards, with Quinn stalling because she didn't want her weekend with Rachel to end. The brunette walked her out the door and to Quinn's car. They hugged goodbye and when Quinn pulled away, she placed a strategic kiss on the corner of Rachel's mouth. That was about the bravest she could bring herself to get, and she smiled when Rachel didn't reject it.

"Thank you for the flowers Quinn." Rachel smiled brightly, when Quinn pulled away far enough to look at her.

"Don't forget to read the card." Quinn grinned.

"I won't." Rachel replied, as she leaned over and opened the door for Quinn.

Rachel walked inside the house when Quinn's car disappeared. Santana's arms were crossed over her chest and she had an amused expression on her face.

"So you don't remember anything else from last night?" Santana smirked darkly.

"Oh no! Did I embarrass myself? Please say I wasn't the stripper drunk!"

Santana's eyebrow raised but she kept her mouth shut. Then her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned.

"Santana what is it? If I made a fool out of myself? Is that why Quinn was acting so weird today?"

"Weird how?"

"Like with the whole Sugar thing? They are both really good people, I don't understand why they hate each other so much." Rachel's shoulders dropped. "I just want all my friends to get along."

Santana rolled her eyes. Then she walked over to Rachel and tentatively put an arm around the girl. "It's all good Berry, you didn't do anything. Some people just clash. Maybe they'll come around. Like me and you, I totally dig you now."

Rachel smiled and hugged Santana tightly. "Oh, so Brittany's coming over after our half day on Wednesday and we're decorating for Christmas! Also, I think Sugar wants to go caroling with us on Christmas Eve."

Santana groaned internally. She wasn't a Grinch but she never really got into Christmas. It sucked that it was Brittany's favorite holiday, but she would have thought that with Rachel being Jewish that she could forget the whole Christmas thing. But no, her girl and the midget had to be secret besties. Sometimes life just bit her in the ass.

**0000000000000000000**

Quinn walked through her front door with the biggest grin on her face. Judy noticed it immediately.

"Things went that well, huh?" She smiled.

Quinn fell back on the couch dreamingly. "Wonderfully. Best weekend ever! Rachel and I are basically dating, Mom."

Judy raised an eyebrow. "Basically?"

"We spent the whole day together, holding hands, cuddling and I bought her lunch at the mall. We even slept together last night." She noticed her mother's expression and blushed immediately. "Like sleep. We slept together, not sex. Not yet anyway." Her eyes widened when she realized she spoke the last words out loud.

Judy shook her head with a grin. "So, you're dating Rachel. That's exciting. You should bring her over sometime."

"I will."

**000000000000000000**

Quinn picked Rachel up for school on Monday morning, Santana smiled as they walked out and she saw Quinn carrying Rachel's backpack and holding her hand.

Quinn opened the door for the brunette and threw the backpack in the back seat.

As soon as they walked in the door, they were bombarded by the gossip of the day. Apparently Finn Hudson broke his arm and two ribs in Friday's game. They lost the game but according to everyone who was there, the violence on the field was so worth losing for. It was better than a hockey game. And for Quinn, the best thing was that Finn would be out of school for the rest of the days up till break. So she had a good three weeks to come up with more to do to him.

Even though she was already walking on cloud nine, she rarely was far away from Rachel all day. But they got separated during their last class before lunch, since they didn't share it together. So when Shelby ran into Rachel before lunch to see if it'd work out for her to bring Beth over the next day, Rachel accepted the offer and hurried to find Quinn.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Quinn?" The brunette asked as she approached the blonde's locker at lunchtime.

Quinn's face lit up. "Why are you asking me out?" She smiled flirtatiously.

"Even better. Shelby's bringing Beth over and I wanted you to be there."

Quinn tackled Rachel into a hug and the two of them fell back against the lockers. Quinn pulled away a bit shyly but quickly placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. "Thank you." She whispered as her cheeks reddened.

Rachel reached out and touched Quinn's arm, the blonde's body burned with desire. "Of course Quinn, I did it for you anyway. Remember?"

Quinn ducked her head in nervously. Then looked up and met Rachel's beautiful brown eyes. "I remember."

That afternoon in glee, Rachel and Quinn were sitting side by side and chatting with their friends.

"Mr. Shue?" Rachel raised her hand when the curly haired teacher walked in. Shelby followed behind him.

"Yes Rachel." Shue replied almost sounding annoyed, Shelby shot him a glare and he immediately smiled at the tiny diva.

"I was thinking that since our Sectional's competition is Thursday, leaving us little time to properly rehearse. I think that Santana and Mercedes should sing their Adele mash-up because it was absolutely flawless as it was. And maybe the rest of us can do some Michael Jackson mash-ups that would showcase everyone's exceptional talent."

"Rachel, I think that sounds brilliant." Shelby beamed. Which pretty much allowed every other kid to express their approval as well.

Quinn drove Rachel home after glee and they walked into the Berry household. As they sat, entangled on the couch, Quinn spoke up. "I loved your idea for Sectional's; I think you just gained everyone's respect for your selflessness today. Though I was especially impressed with you stepping down as a presidential candidate to support Kurt."

"But it didn't work, he didn't win."

Quinn was holding Rachel's hand, so she just squeezed it gently. "That didn't make what you did any less selfless, Rach. Sometimes I wonder if you even realize how amazing you are."

"How about you, Quinn?"

"What about me?"

"Do you realize how special you are? You're perfect without even trying. And as I continue to tell you, you're beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. And you're capable of anything, and…"

Quinn's lips crashed against Rachel's. The kiss was done as quick as it started, but Rachel kept her eyes closed at Quinn pulled away. When she opened them, Quinn was smiling at her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Rachel replied, a bit dazed.

Santana burst through the front door. "Rachel, check your facebook page!"

"Huh?" Quinn and Rachel jumped apart.

"Britt said there's pictures posted of Saturday night!"

Rachel ran to her computer and logged on. Quinn was looking over her shoulder. "Since when are you were friends with that skank Nicci?"

"She friend requested me this morning and asked me out on a date."

Quinn growled before storming out of the house.

Rachel looked up at Santana absolutely confused. "What just happened?"

"Did you say yes?"

"What?"

"To the date?"

"I, yeah. I mean, why not?"

"What about Quinn?"

"She's not interested in Nicci, she told me at the bar."

Santana stared at Rachel incredulously. "Really Berry?"

Rachel frowned.

"Quinn thought you were dating."

"Wait, what?"

"You and her. She's been driving you to school, you've been holding hands. She kissed you."

Realization sunk it. Rachel's eyes got wide. "This whole time?"

"Duh."

Rachel started pacing. "What do I do?"

"I'd start with your famous 'I'm sorry' cookies and go from there. I mean, you sort of have to woo her now, Rachel. She fell hard and thought she had you."

Rachel nodded solemnly. Before she walked away, Santana ran into the kitchen and grabbed Quinn's birthday card. "You might wanna open this first."

Rachel opened the beautifully homemade card and read it with her mouth wide open in shock.

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday Rach!_

_ I hope you wait to read this when I'm not around because I wouldn't be able to bear seeing your face if you don't return my feelings for you. Somewhere along the way, I fell for you and well, I'm asking for you to take a chance on me. You're what I never knew I always wanted. I thought Beth was my one shot at something perfect, but then I found you. You're my perfect thing. And I guess, I'm just hoping that you'll let me be your perfect thing. You know, that we can be together._

_ Anyways, that's my special wish for your birthday. That you get what you want and that want you want is me. Because even if you don't, my heart is already yours._

_ Love, Quinn_

Rachel looked up from the card with tears in her eyes. "San, I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"I'm in."

**A/N: You have all been so amazing and supportive, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. It's just that we all know how sweet Quinn's been and that she is so into Rachel that I wanted the diva to have to prove her love. So, up next Hanukah starts and so do the eight days of wooing Quinn!**

**Until then…**

**Also, the Sugar being the love child of San and Brittany was an idea that riverkirby found on someone's tumblr and suggested I use it. Since I try to incorporate people's suggestions, I did. I hope you like it. However, I am not trying to steal the idea, as it was not my own. Please don't hate me :)**


	8. Let's Make A Deal

**A/N: So, smartblonde317 told me that Quinn should be the one wooing Rachel to make up for how badly she treated her in the past. And since I tend to try to incorporate people's suggestions into my story, I decided on a little compromise. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Oh and can I just say, I can't believe this story is already nearly at 150 reviews! You guys flatter me way too much, but I am definitely not complaining. So keep the reviews and suggestions and even story prompts coming. I am your slave ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee **

**Let's Make A Deal**

Rachel hesitantly knocked on the Fabray front door with her plate of 'I'm sorry' cookies in her hand, and took a deep breath. As soon as the door opened, revealing the person she hoped it was, she began a rant unlike any she had ever given before.

"I am genuinely sorry that I hurt you, it was never my intention. I honestly don't know why I was so dense when it came to how you felt about me but all I can think is that I was scared that it was just wishful thinking on my part. I was hoping you liked me but didn't think that someone like you could ever be interested in someone like me that way. You know, the whole perfect Christian girl thing. Though it should have been obvious that you weren't the perfect Christian girl and not because you got pregnant because everyone makes mistakes. But because you drew pornographic pictures of me Quinn. That should have been my first hint, and yet I wasn't sure. I was actually intending to make a move, but was terrified you didn't feel the same way. That's the only reason I even said 'yes' to Nicci. I wanted to see if you'd be jealous, that way I'd know for sure. I admit it's selfish, but really if we made a list of the selfish things I have done just since you've known me, I bet that wouldn't even make the top five. I canceled the date, by the way." Rachel needed to pause to take another breath, and dared to look up at the hazel eyes.

Quinn's eyes were sparkling with amusement. "I cannot believe you said all that in one breath."

"You'd be amazed at what I can do."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, then tried to appear unaffected by the statement. "What's with the cookies?"

"They're 'I'm sorry' cookies. Because, you know, I'm sorry."

Quinn nodded.

They stood uncomfortably in silence. Rachel shyly handed the cookies to Quinn.

"I just didn't know."

"How could you not? I kissed you. We held hands. I gave you flowers and wrote you a freaking love letter."

"I didn't read the card till after you stormed out."

Quinn's eyes went wide. Had she known the girl didn't have a clue then she wouldn't have thrown herself at her. "Why not?"

"What?" Rachel asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Why didn't you read it until then?" Quinn crossed her arms.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably under the blonde's gaze. She looked away from her. "I forgot." She admitted shyly.

"You forgot!"

The severity of Quinn's screaming drew Rachel's eyes back up to the girl. Wow, this must be the 'crazy Quinn' everyone always talks about.

"You know what?" Quinn continued stepping toward Rachel, causing the brunette to cower. "Screw you, okay. I went out on a limb and you forgot?"

"I…" Rachel was backing away.

"Whatever Berry, we're done." She turned around and slammed the door shut, leaving the brunette alone on the front porch.

Quinn fell against the door, dropping to the ground, as the full force of her sobs overtook her. She heard what Rachel said about being scared and using Nicci just to make her jealous. It was actually something she could understand. But the girl didn't even read the birthday card, even after Quinn reminded her and she promised she would.

_Flashback- 2 hours earlier_

_ Quinn stormed through the front door balling her eyes out so heavily that she nearly ran directly into her mom._

_ "Quinn? Honey, what's wrong?"_

_ "Rachel! She's going on a date with some…skank."_

_ Judy sighed. "I was afraid of this."_

_ "Of what?" Quinn shot her mom a dangerous look. Almost threatening her against challenging her._

_ "I know you thought the two of you were dating, but did Rachel? Did she know you were interested?"_

_ Quinn's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you're taking her side."_

_ "I'm not taking sides. It's just, if Rachel doesn't know how you feel then can you actually be mad at her?"_

"_She'd have to be even more dense than Finn Hudson to not know I've been throwing myself at her."_

_ "All I'm saying is don't count yourself out of the game. And go easy on her. If she didn't know and is just realizing your feelings, give her time."_

_ Quinn cried again because what if Rachel knew about Quinn's feelings and didn't return them? That is what terrified her._

_ Judy held her daughter as the sadness washed over them. She really hoped that the whole relationship wasn't just in Quinn's head and that the girl actually did care for her daughter. She hoped so for Quinn's sake._

_End of flashback_

Quinn was brought from her thoughts by the beeping of a text message. If that was Rachel, she swore to God…

**From Santana: What the hell Q? At least give Berry the chance to woo you, we've got this whole thing planned.**

Quinn wiped her eyes and typed furiously at the keyboard on her phone.

**From Quinn: Do you know how humiliating it is that I was throwing myself at someone who assumed we were just friends?**

** From Santana: About as humiliating as baking I'm sorry cookies after having to admit how much of a blind fuck up you are, I suppose.**

Quinn actually grinned at Santana's words. Rachel was adorable when she was ranting. And she obviously said that she liked Quinn that way. But she couldn't get over the fact that the girl cared so little about her that she didn't even read her card.

**From Quinn: Blind and selfish. She didn't even read my card till after I stormed out. What kind of person doesn't read a birthday card someone gives them?**

** From Santana: She planned on reading your card after you left that night of her birthday, but I sort of blindsided her. I wanted to know what she remembered from the party. Then she got all off topic and was sad about you and Sugar not getting along. She thought it was her fault and hated that her friends couldn't get along.**

** From Quinn: oh.**

That was all Quinn could think to write. But really she was thinking 'Fuck!' She not only was awful to Sugar and made Rachel feel bad about it, but then she made the girl feel worse by tossing her out on her ass when she came to apologize.

**From Santana: You want her, right Q?**

** From Quinn: Duh.**

** From Santana: Then why the hell won't you let her apologize?**

** From Quinn: Fine. I still plan on coming by tomorrow to see Beth. I'll hear her out then.**

** From Santana: Great!**

**000000000000000000**

Santana and Rachel worked on a plan to woo Quinn. Rachel planned on spreading it out over the eight days of Hanukah and Santana had to admit that maybe the holidays weren't so bad. The Latina hated admitting it, but Rachel and Quinn were the best friends she ever had and she really just wanted them to be happy. She hated to admit it because it's what is making her so invested in their relationship. And if it didn't work out, they'd both be miserable and then so would Santana.

Rachel arrived at Quinn's house bright and early Tuesday morning. But the blonde had already left for school.

Quinn was an expert at avoiding Rachel in the halls between classes. However, she couldn't avoid the girl in glee since they had to devote time to rehearse for Sectional's. But luckily, Rachel was always the professional and focused on rehearsal and left Quinn alone for the most part. The blonde couldn't decide if that was a relief or just Rachel twisting the knife into the wound. What if Rachel had already given up on her? What if she wasn't willing to fight?

That afternoon, Rachel paced around her house waiting for either Shelby or Quinn. Both were causing her to be nervous. She and Shelby were on good speaking terms at the moment, but that didn't mean she was comfortable around her birth mother. And Quinn, she just prayed that the girl actually came. Even if she didn't let her apologize, just being around the girl made her happy.

Shelby arrived with Beth in tow and Rachel was immediately thankful for the distraction. She was getting out some of her old childhood toys and playing on the floor with Beth when the doorbell rang. Shelby got up and answered it.

"Shelby." Quinn greeted tentatively.

"Quinn."

It was tense between them, and she hoped it didn't go this horribly all afternoon. She walked into the living room and her breath hitched. She was standing face to face with two people she worried she'd never be around again. The two most important people in her life.

When Rachel looked up from Beth and her eyes fell on Quinn, her whole face lit up in a bright smile. Quinn couldn't help smiling in return. She was grateful that Rachel was genuinely happy to see her. The blonde slowly made her way into the living room and sat on the floor beside Rachel. Her eyes were focused on her daughter as she addressed the brunette beside her.

"Thanks for arranging this, Rachel."

"Of course Quinn. You're welcome."

"I wasn't sure you'd let me come after what I said to you yesterday."

"We both recently did things we aren't proud of."

Quinn's heart tightened in her chest. Things we aren't proud of? What the hell did that mean?

They sat in silence. Their attention solely one Beth. As they were playing with the little girl, helping her get her toys after she continuously tossed them aside, their fingers brushed together a few times and the girls' eyes shot up to lock on each other. Rachel always broke eye contact first, but neither of them muttered a word.

"You girls ready for Sectional's?" Shelby asked when she couldn't take the silence anymore.

Immediately, both girls' heads shot up in the direction of the intruding voice. They had both completely forgotten about Shelby being there with them.

Rachel cleared her throat. Then she stood up and brushed her hands on her shirt, before walking away from Quinn. The blonde swallowed thickly, as if she could swallow down the lump that had made a permanent home in her throat. She returned her attention on her daughter, pretending not to listen to Rachel talking.

"I think Santana and Mercedes are more than ready, but there are a few places within our group number that could use extra work. I compiled a list and already gave them to Mr. Shue."

"That's my daughter." Shelby smiled proudly, not even realizing the words that slipped out until she heard Quinn's humorless laugh. She glanced at Rachel and saw her shift beside her uncomfortably on the couch. "I'm sorry, I didn't."

"It's fine." Rachel replied curtly. Quinn glanced at the brunette and could tell that she was anything but fine. She bit her tongue and focused on her own daughter.

Rachel stood from the sofa, and stared down at Shelby. "Actually, I'm not fine. Shelby, you said when you left that you weren't my mom. Do you know how confusing this is for me?"

Shelby nodded sadly. "It's confusing for all of us, I could imagine. I'm sorry it slipped out, but I'm not apologizing for thinking it. I will apologize for how I treated you before I left and I want you to know that I came back to fix it."

Rachel sighed. "I don't know, Shelby. Not today. Today was about Quinn and Beth. Give her the opportunity to fix it now before Beth is standing where I am wondering why she wasn't good enough for her own mother to love her."

Rachel walked toward the kitchen and Quinn desperately wanted to follow. But she didn't. She let Shelby go. Instead she played with her daughter, praying to God that Beth wouldn't ever feel the way Rachel does. That Beth will know she's perfect and loved. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about Rachel's point of view in the matter. She had before. That's why she yelled at Shelby last week. That's why she said that she gave Beth away because it was what was best for her and not for the reasons Shelby gave away Rachel.

Shelby walked into the kitchen and saw Rachel pouring herself a glass of water. She also noticed that the glass was the one with the star on it that she gave to Rachel.

"How often do you drink from that Rachel?" Shelby asked concerned. She knew that Rachel drank water when she was sad. The thought broke her heart then, but it shattered it irreparably now.

"More than any teenager should I suppose." Rachel replied, because she knew what Shelby was really asking her.

Shelby sighed as her eyes watered. She took a tentative step closer to the girl, but they both stayed silent.

Quinn was trying to keep her attention on Beth, but her thoughts kept wandering toward the kitchen. She was brought from her musings when Santana's voice was heard above her.

"Where's the munchkin?"

Quinn looked up at Santana, then Brittany. "In the kitchen with Shelby."

Santana studied Quinn's face, instantly seeing the sadness in the hazel depths. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse, I think."

"Is this because Puck and Shelby are sleeping together?" Brittany asked quietly, almost sadly.

Quinn shook her head. "They're not actually. Sleeping together I mean. No, what's going on is a bit more…complicated with Rachel and Shelby."

Brittany nodded though she didn't understand. Santana sat beside Quinn. Quinn looked back at her daughter and began playing again. Effectively avoiding any further explanation.

After what seemed like forever, Shelby and Rachel came out of the kitchen. Shelby greeted Brittany and Santana and began talking amicably. "You're duet with Mercedes is really coming together, I bet we could win at Sectional's with that performance alone."

"Thanks." Santana replied as she watched Rachel carefully. "It was a really awesome idea that Rachel had with the MJ mash-ups too. I'm impressed with how the whole team came together so quickly. And all thanks to Rachel."

The petite brunette sincerely lit up with Santana's words. "Wow, thanks Santana!"

And just like that, the little diva was herself again. Time went by quickly after that as they all talked about their upcoming competition and the holidays. It was nearing dinner time, so Shelby picked up Beth and said her goodbyes. When they were gone, Rachel turned to Quinn.

"I hope you had enough time with her, we can always set up another day so you can see Beth longer."

Quinn walked over to Rachel and embraced the girl in a tight hug. "Thank you. I only realized today how hard that must have been for you to ask her to come."

"I hope you realize by now, that I'd do anything for you." Rachel replied in barely a whisper.

The brunette pulled away slowly and looked into Quinn's tearful hazel eyes. "And I really am sorry about the misunderstanding."

Quinn nodded. Before she knew what was happening, Rachel disappeared back into the kitchen. She came back into the living room holding a small box. Quinn eyed the girl curiously. Her eyebrow rose.

"I've liked you for a long time Quinn. And I never in my life imagined that you might like me back, the same way. In your card, you wrote that I could be your perfect thing. But I'm far from perfect, Quinn. I will make mistakes. But what I really wanted to tell you is that you don't need anyone or anything to complete you. You don't need to look for that perfect thing. You're amazing and you don't even have to try to be. But if you'll give me a chance, I would like to be what you're looking for."

"What's in the box Berry?" Santana smirked when she realized that Quinn was too stunned to reply.

Santana's words snapped both girls out of their daze. Quinn looked hopefully at Rachel but when Rachel opened the box the girl's face contorted in confusion. The brunette pulled out a replica of Quinn's Prom corsage: a gardenia with a light green ribbon that matched her eyes.

"What is that?" Quinn asked in a huff.

"I told Finn what corsage to get you for Prom." She noticed Quinn's eyebrow rise to her hairline, so she continued quickly. "I wanted the night to be perfect for you and I thought this would complement your stunning beauty, with the ribbon that matches your eyes. I also voted for you for Prom Queen because I believe you are capable of anything Quinn Fabray and I knew how much you wanted it so I wanted to give it to you. I considered telling you, but then you slapped me and…"

Quinn flinched, though her eyes still were shinning brightly. Santana's booming voice interrupted Rachel's speech. "You did what?" The Latina stepped threateningly toward the blonde, so Rachel quickly stood between them.

"Santana, it's fine. We settled our differences, we became friends." Then Rachel turned toward Quinn again. "And I was hoping we could become a lot more than just friends."

Quinn smiled widely and enveloped Rachel in a hug.

Rachel was about to ask another obvious question, like 'Is that a yes?' when Brittany spoke up.

"I don't think it should be Rachel who has to woo Quinn."

Everyone in the room looked at her. She shrugged before continuing. "It's just, Quinn used to be awful to Rachel. Shouldn't she be the one to prove herself? Rachel didn't really do anything wrong."

Quinn shifted nervously, suddenly uncomfortable. "I think Brittany's right. I've apologized over and over, and I know you forgive me Rach. But maybe I don't deserve you…yet."

Rachel reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand in hers, gently placing the corsage on the blonde's wrist. Then she lifted the girl's chin and made sure they were looking each other in the eye. "You are more than good enough for me, Quinn."

"Besides, Rachel and I worked all night on the whole wooing thing and I say that the girl should get a chance to show you what she's capable of." Santana said almost proudly, and then shot Quinn a glare. "Even if I'm wondering whether or not you deserve it."

"Rach, you don't have to woo me. I've fallen for you awhile ago." Quinn told the brunette quietly.

Rachel looked from Quinn to Brittany and finally rested on Santana. "I think it'd be fun to be wooed. Every girl deserves the opportunity to feel like a princess."

All three girls looked at her in confusion. Did that mean that Quinn had to work for it?

"Santana and I were planning some things. And Brittany seems to think you owe me. So I propose a challenge."

Santana smirked darkly. "Rachel and I will try and woo the two of you, while you woo us. The first one to give in loses. And has to buy the winning team dinner."

Brittany clapped her hands together excitedly before whispering to Quinn. "Don't you see; even if you lose you really win. Because either way, you get Rachel."

Quinn considered the bet. In the end she'd get Rachel anyway, but wouldn't it be fun to try to woo her first? And get wooed in return? She smiled brightly at the gardenia on her wrist, and then looked up to meet Rachel's compassionate and adoring eyes. "It's a bet."

She stuck out her hand and waited for the brunette to take it in her own. They shook on it, their hands lingering until Santana took them both and separated them. "Relax you two, the challenge starts tomorrow so don't give in yet." She said with an exaggerated eye roll.

The girls looked away from each other, trying to hide the blush that crept over their cheeks. When they finally did meet each other's eyes again, they smiled shyly.

"This is so exciting!" Brittany announced from what sounded like far away because Quinn and Rachel were already so lost in each other's eyes.

Santana sighed. "It's going to be a long Hanukah."

Only Brittany heard her, and she looked at her girlfriend strangely. "But we're not Jewish, are we?"


	9. Taking A Chance

**A/N: I will now work on my other two updates, so give me a day or two for this story. Thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy this update :) **

**Apparently, the overwhelming consensus is that I must also do more Pezberry stories, according to the reviews on Cherry Chapstick. I promise as soon as a story comes to me I will, but being a Faberrian at heart (I believe I made that up or maybe not?) I have three other Faberry story ideas (and a possible one shot per suggestion.) I was also considering a FaFaBerry story if you guys are interested. I know the Charlie/Rachel/Quinn story has been done but I am tempted to try my hand at it. Let me know if there would be interest in such a thing.**

**As always, thanks for the reviews. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Seth Cohen, The O.C. or any music/bands mentioned**

**Taking a Chance**

The following day, they only had a half day of school before winter break began. Quinn got to school that morning, energized and excited about the prospect of being with Rachel. But first, she had to make things right. She found Sugar at her locker, and eagerly approached the girl.

"Good morning." Quinn greeted happily.

Sugar looked around before her eyes settled on Quinn. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes." A small smile formed on the blonde's lips. "I wanted to sincerely apologize to you for not only what I said last weekend but for how I've treated you. I was rude and obnoxious and quite frankly, jealous. And I am truly sorry for that."

Sugar nodded. "What you said about me…"

"I know. And I can't tell you how much of bitch I was being, and how sorry I am for being that way."

"Brittany won't leave me alone now, I'm not complaining because she's really nice, but I swear she thinks I'm her kid now. She like brings me food and makes sure I have my homework done. It's weird."

Quinn chuckled because that is so Brittany. "I'll talk to her for you." The blonde shuffled her feet nervously. Avoiding Sugar's eyes, Quinn spoke again. "Brittany, Santana and I are helping Rachel decorate for Christmas after school today. Would you like to help us?"

"Rachel's Jewish."

Sugar's statement brought Quinn's eyes back on her. Another smile formed over the blonde's face that Sugar couldn't help duplicating. Quinn replied. "I know, but apparently only half. Whatever that means. And she also celebrates Christmas. The whole decorating was more Brittany's idea though. Hanukah starts today as well, so maybe we'll light a Menorah or something too."

"I would like to come." Sugar smiled tentatively.

Quinn beamed. "Great! Oh, and the doll you got Rachel for her birthday was perfect, she went on and on about it."

Sugar's whole face lit up, before the smile vanished. "Good. I was hoping it didn't come off as me trying to buy her friendship, I didn't want to seem pathetic."

Quinn reached her arm over to touch Sugar's shoulder comfortingly. "You don't have to bribe people for their friendship, especially Rachel. She cares about you, genuinely." Quinn bit her bottom lip before continuing shyly. "But I understand the need to feel accepted, that's sort of why I was a bitch for so long. I guess I figured that if I was mean and people didn't like me, then I could continue to convince myself that it was because of my rudeness and that they weren't rejecting who I am."

Sugar nodded in understanding. "Thank you for the invite. I'll see you at Rachel's then?"

"Definitely." Quinn smiled.

**0000000000000000000000**

Rachel walked up to Quinn's locker with a grin firmly in place. They only had one class to go before freedom, and so the hallways were buzzing with excitement. Rachel leaned over Quinn's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I appreciate what you did with Sugar, but now she's got a mad crush on you."

Quinn smiled when she recognized the voice as Rachel's and her body heated up at the prospect of the brunette standing so close to her. But the girl's words really amused her. She took a deep breath, reveling in Rachel's proximity. She turned around so quickly that Rachel didn't have time to move away, and their faces were nearly touching. Quinn dropped her voice to a sultry whisper. "Is that jealously I detect?"

Rachel smirked. She leaned in just a tad closer, causing the blonde's breath to hitch. "I've been thinking about this bet thing, and I definitely plan on still being swept off my feet but maybe we could like…I don't know..."

"Use your words Berry." Quinn teased as she quirked her eyebrow.

Rachel began speaking seductively. "The eight days of Hanukah bet thing, doesn't that seem really long when all I really want to do is kiss you right now?"

Quinn's eyes went wide and it became hard to swallow. When she replied her voice came out wavering and quite pitchy. She actually winced at the sound. "You could always forfeit the bet and buy me dinner."

Rachel moved toward Quinn and the blonde closed her eyes in anticipation of being kissed by the girl. But Rachel didn't kiss her; instead she let her lips brush against the shell of Quinn's ear. The blonde shivered at the touch. "I don't like to lose, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn's eyes shot open, her breathing was erratic and her heart was beating wildly. Rachel pulled away, and looked into the hazel orbs that were shining in desire. She smirked.

"Don't tell me you're already giving in?" Santana's words dashed through their intimacy. Her voice was more sardonic than usual.

"Don't mind San, she's been a bit prickly today because I'm taking this bet seriously and so she can't…" Santana's hand clasped over Brittany's mouth, abruptly stopping any over-share the girl was about to give.

Rachel and Quinn smiled knowingly. They were basically in the same dilemma.

"Anyway, Q come over after school but give us like an hour. Britt's coming then too." Santana replied before she and her girlfriend disappeared down the hallway again.

Quinn turned toward Rachel. Eyebrow raised. "And hour? Got something planned, huh?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "You'll have to come over to find out."

"I think they'll break first." Quinn said absentmindedly.

"Are you kidding? I bet their sneaking into the janitor's closet as we speak."

Quinn looked scandalized. "But?"

"She's not going to admittedly break anytime soon, but if we break first then she'll never let us live it down."

"That's not fair!" Quinn protested, but she knew her Latina friend well and Rachel was right.

Suddenly Rachel's face lit up with a mischievous confidence. "Unless we beat her at her own game. We could get her to break."

"Before we do?"

"Not exactly. If they're sneaking around, why shouldn't we?"

Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Here me out." Rachel began but when she realized Quinn wouldn't interrupt, she continued. "Quinn will you be my secret girlfriend. I'm talking stolen kisses and…"

The kiss was quick; it barely registered to Rachel as such. But when she saw the blush on Quinn's face, she knew what happened. She smiled, causing Quinn's whole face to light up.

"So let's try to break them, shall we?" Rachel replied with a glint of something indecipherable in her eyes.

Quinn held Rachel's hand in hers, intertwined their fingers and smirked. "I'm game."

**00000000000000000000**

Rachel, Santana and Sugar had spent the past hour preparing for the arrival of the two blondes. Rachel and Santana had spent the entire night cutting snowflakes out of paper. They hung them throughout the entire living room. And Sugar secured them a projector and white screen which they displayed in the living room as well. The tree was set up, waiting for them to arrive to decorate it. And Christmas music was playing in the house.

Santana had told Rachel that Christmas was Quinn's favorite holiday, and of course Brittany loved snow and decorations. They hoped they adequately re-created a winter wonderland for the girls they were trying to impress.

"I also brought mistletoe." Sugar announced when everything else was finished. "Where should I hang it?"

Santana glanced at Rachel expectantly. She absently wondered if she could get away with planting a kiss on Berry and blame it on the mistletoe.

"You decide." Rachel replied.

Sugar disappeared and before they could find out where she went, the doorbell rang loudly and Santana and Rachel dashed to the door to answer it.

Brittany and Quinn were led inside, their eyes opened wide and their jaws hit the floor when they walked into the living room. It was beautiful. The projector lit up the room displaying a scene of falling snow. The homemade snowflakes where scattered across the room, hanging from the ceiling. The lights were dimmed properly and the music played quietly in the background.

"Wow!" Brittany replied with a big smile as she embraced Santana in a tight hug.

Quinn walked over to Rachel. "I can't even explain how magical this is." Her face betrayed the awe she felt. She wrapped Rachel firmly in her arms. "You're amazing."

Sugar came back into the room, snapping the couples apart. They all went to work setting up the rest of the Christmas decorations. Last of all, they decorated the tree. They all talked happily as they worked on the task at hand.

"Rachel, do you feel like a bad Jew by celebrating Christmas?" Sugar broke the silence.

Dead silence enveloped the room as all the girls looked at Rachel. The brunette shrugged. "One of my dads is a Christian, Sugar. He celebrates Christmas."

Sugar's eyebrows furrowed. "And you feel like you'd be letting one of your dads down if you chose to celebrate only one of the holidays?"

"I guess I never thought about it. They wanted me to experience both of their religions and make my own choice, but I never felt the need to choose. I don't understand why I can't celebrate both. Seth Cohen got Christmukah after all."

Santana smirked approvingly, Quinn just listened intently and Brittany nodded furiously before replying. "I agree 8 days of presents and 1 day of many presents! I wouldn't want to choose either!"

Sugar looked at them all confused. "Who's Seth Cohen?"

The girls all laughed good naturedly. It was Quinn who spoke. "Sugar, we'll have to introduce you to the greatness that is The O.C."

Sugar smiled. "Really?"

"We have time off of school now; we'll have to have a marathon of the show. How about next week?" Rachel offered.

Sugar accepted the invitation gratefully. Rachel grabbed a small box that was with all the other decorations. She pulled out a Menorah and placed it on coffee table. "Who'd like to do the honor of lighting it?"

Brittany raised her hand excitedly while she skipped over to Rachel. The brunette handed the tall blonde a lighter that was in the box. Brittany began lighting the candles before Rachel stopped her. "Only one Brittany, it's just the first day of Hanukah after all."

Brittany nodded with a smile. Rachel continued speaking. "Would you like to come over to light another candle each day of Hanukah, Brittany?"

"Of course!"

Rachel bent down and grabbed what looked like a four sided top. She handed the toy to Brittany. "It's a dreidel, would you like to learn how to play with it?"

Both Sugar and Brittany beamed excitedly. Santana and Quinn were intrigued. As Rachel played the Jewish game with them, she told them about the meaning of the Menorah and Hanukah and talked about some of her favorite things about Judaism.

They all ate lunch together. Before Sugar left, she thanked them all for including her. She was grateful to have real friends, especially ones so unbelievably hot. She smiled to herself as she left the Berry house.

After lunch, they went to return to the living room when Brittany exclaimed excitedly. "Ooooh, mistletoe. Quinn and Rachel, you have to kiss!"

They looked at each other nervously. Of course they both wanted to kiss, properly, but they hadn't had an opportunity to do so. Before they could over-think it, Quinn took hold of Rachel and pulled her into a searing kiss. The kiss was passionate and revealed the longing they had for each other. As their tongues slid together, exploring the other wildly, a moan escaped one of them.

"Ay dios mio!" Santana groaned. "Just forfeit the bet already so we can all get laid."

That broke them apart quickly, as they stared at each other shyly. Both girls were burning crimson, and trying to catch their breaths. Suddenly, they were pushed aside by Brittany.

"San, it's our turn!"

The Latina smirked as she walked over to claim her girlfriend.

They were all sitting in the living room admiring their handiwork in regards to the decorations as they cuddled on the couch.

"I think we need to set up sound ground rules." Santana spoke up.

"Like?" Rachel asked curiously.

"We should be able to kiss. And stuff."

"Stuff?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

Santana shrugged. Rachel nudged Quinn. They knew that if Santana wanted to set up some ground rules that the Latina was close to breaking.

"How about we can kiss whatever skin is exposed." Quinn offered, she internally smiled when she felt Rachel nervously shuffle beside her.

"But with Rachel's skirts that means you pretty much get to have your mouth everywhere."

Quinn stopped breathing, Rachel coughed awkwardly. Brittany leaned into Santana and whispered. "But we've got cheerio shirts."

Santana's eyes got dark as she swallowed audibly. "Okay, we can kiss what's visible."

"And obviously we can hold hands and hug." Rachel stated.

Santana considered all the options. "Okay. But that's it."

All the girls nodded in acceptance of the new stipulations to their deal. For Quinn and Rachel it was a win because they were new to everything and that was pretty much all they were ready to do anyway.

Since the rules were now establish, both couples decided to take advantage of the new development. They began making out. Rachel and Quinn on the couch. Santana and Brittany claimed the reclining chair.

Quinn reattached her lips to Rachel, something she had been desperate to do since the mistletoe experience. Their hands roamed, not settling anywhere in particular. When she finally came up for air, she whispered to her girlfriend. "You're a genius you know that right?"

"And you talk too much." Rachel replied as she dove back in for a kiss.

They kissed awhile longer, trying to drown out the moaning of Brittany and Santana beside them. Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she pulled away again. "I was hoping to take you out tonight. If you're available."

Rachel smiled widely. "What did you have in mind? Because I expect to be wooed."

"Small Town Son is playing at a Casino a few towns over. And since you now have your fake ID, we can get in."

She was attacked with Rachel's lips, although Rachel's mouth was not on hers. Rachel was kissing her jaw, her neck and oh, wow, she was sucking. "God! Rach." She moaned, knowing Rachel was probably going to leave a mark. "I'm not complaining, but is this part of the rules?"

She stopped talking and bit down on her lip as Rachel began sucking her exposed skin more aggressively. Oh to be claimed by this girl…

When Rachel was satisfied with the mark she made, she looked back up at Quinn. "You're right…we should have also included leaving hickeys and cuddling in our rule book." She whispered barely audible. "You'll have to keep that hidden." Then she climbed off the girl and cleared her throat.

Santana and Brittany looked at her seemingly annoyed. "So we're heading to a Casino to watch a concert. Are you coming with us?" Rachel asked them.

Brittany jumped off of Santana and hugged Rachel excitedly. "Is she wooing you? Are we winning?"

"I don't think so Brittany, look around the room at what they did for us. We have a lot of work still to do." Quinn added dreamily. She was more than up for the challenge. "How about we all grab dinner before?"

Santana quirked her eyebrow. "Are you paying?"

"I am for Rachel." Quinn replied without missing a beat. She was proud to see her tiny brunette smile.

"And I will for Santana! Cuz we're a team, right Q?"

"Right, B."

The blondes left to get ready for the evening before returning to pick up their dates. Quinn brought Rachel another bouquet of flowers, the same kind as last time because Rachel expressed how much she loved them. She opened every door for her, and reveled in holding her hand as they ate at the restaurant.

When they got to the Casino, she led Rachel by the small of her back to the far end of the building to where the stage was. She even pulled out the chair for the diva before they sat down. Santana and Brittany joined them.

"So what kind of music is this anyway?" Santana asked.

"Country."

"Fuck me." Santana muttered.

"More like country rock, because they play classic rock stuff too."

Santana shook her head incredulously. "That's what I get for letting a couple of white girls plan the evening."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

By the time the band finished paying 'The Devil went down to Georgia' even Santana had to admit she was impressed. The performance of their fiddle player, who happened to be a hot woman, was outstanding. She played the fiddle against the bassist and they were breath-taking together. The band played everything from Tom Petty and ZZ Top to Keith Urban and the Zac Brown Band. She was even begrudgingly impressed with some of their original music.

The music stopped as the lead singer grabbed the microphone to address the crowd. "The next song is an original of ours that will be available on our upcoming CD. Tonight, it was a special request from Quinn Fabray to her amazing girlfriend Rachel Berry. It's called 'Taking a Chance' and I hope you like it Rachel."

Rachel stared at Quinn wide eyed. "How?"

"Did you know that you could make requests on facebook?" Quinn shrugged. "Will you dance with me?"

She offered her hand and Rachel immediately took it. There wasn't a lot of room, but they only needed a little anyway. They held each other close as they slowly danced in circles. Soon Santana and Brittany joined them in dancing.

After the concert was over, Quinn drove them all home. She and Rachel held hands, while Santana and Brittany were groping each other in the back seat. Quinn began talking, knowing that they wouldn't be disturbed. "Today was amazing Rachel. Thank you so much for what you and Santana did. The Christmas stuff. And thank you for coming with me tonight. I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

Rachel kissed Quinn's hand before opening up the girl's hand and tracing hearts in the palm of it. She smiled as she spoke. "I did have a wonderful time, Quinn. I love that you reached out to Sugar and that you were genuine about it."

"She's actually a cool person, I was just too jealous to see it."

Rachel chuckled but didn't say a word. They let a comfortable silence overtake them for a few minutes before Rachel spoke again. "And I was impressed that you outed yourself. I would have thought that you would want us to remain more…discreet."

"My mom knows I'm gay. My two best friends know how badly I want you. And the fact that you actually want to be with me…Rachel, I'm way too lucky and grateful to ever want to hide my relationship with you. I hope it didn't make you uncomfortable, I just wanted to let you know through that song that I wanted to take a chance with you."

"I was not uncomfortable, just impressed." Then Rachel smirked. "But I expect more wooing."

"I plan on dedicating my entire life to sweeping you off your feet, Rachel Berry."

**A/N: I hope that you think that Quinn has started making it up to Rachel properly. Smartblonde317, do you think she deserves Rachel yet? **

**Let me know what you guys think. It's only day one :) **

**Up next, Sectionals and Rachel moves forward in her plan to try to get Santana to break the deal first…**


	10. Know When To Hold And When To Fold

**A/N: I won't be able to update this again until Monday, sorry about the delay. I promise I'll try to make it worth it. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**As always, thanks for the reviews. I can't believe how many people are responding to this story, it warms my heart :)**

**Thanks to Ad3n for your suggestion I hope you like how I worked it in!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, NYADA, youtube or any music/singers mentioned**

**Know When To Hold…and When to Fold**

It was 2am when Quinn's phone echoed off the walls in her darkened bedroom pulling the blonde out of her blissful, Rachel filled dreams. As soon as she saw Rachel's name glowing on the display, she flipped it open quickly.

"Rachel, are you okay?" She asked anxiously.

"Quinn?" There was a long pause. "Did I wake you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No, I was up." She lied as she tried to withhold a yawn.

"We have Sectionals today and you should really get some sleep."

Quinn grinned. "What about you?"

Rachel sighed. "Santana made me watch a scary movie when we got home tonight and I've been imagining all sorts of horrible things in the shadows. And I even tried to sleep with her but she's a bed hog and she also kicked me, though I think that was because I wouldn't shut up."

Quinn knew she probably should have been jealous but she couldn't help laughing out loud when she pictured it.

"Quinn!" Rachel huffed indignantly.

"Sorry. I wish I could be there, I'd hold you all night and keep you safe."

The blonde could hear her girlfriend smile through the phone.

"I wish you were here then." Rachel whispered. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Quinn's mouth fell open and she heard the brunette giggle.

"You were always a bad liar Quinn."

The blonde thought about it. She thought about the lies she told Finn and Sam and yes, she was a horrible liar. But isn't that a good thing?

"Or maybe you just know me better than everyone else." Quinn teased as she tried stifling another yawn. "And Rachel, don't ever hesitate to call me. I would be disappointed if I knew that you suffered all night just because you were too scared to wake me."

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Oh, and since we're both up. I was wondering if after our competition, if I could cook you dinner."

"I'd love that!"

"Just a warning though, my mom knows how I feel about you and she's a bit too eager to meet you." She heard Rachel giggle. "Oh, and Brittany and Santana have to join us because Brittany said that she doesn't trust us alone and has to make sure that we don't cheat on the bet."

Rachel laughed out loud. "She and Santana could have been spending time alone as well."

"I know right!" When their laughter died down, Quinn replied tiredly. "Good night Rachel."

"Night Quinn." Rachel yawned. "And thank you."

Rachel fell asleep shortly after hanging up the phone. Quinn easily returned to her happy dream.

**000000000000000000000**

The Sectional's competition was hosted at McKinley this year, so the New Directions arrived in their high school parking lot early and were just hanging out. About an hour before the competition the other teams started to show up.

Harmony saw Rachel and Kurt standing with their friends, and got the nerve to approach them.

"Rachel, Kurt." She greeted as she noticed all the eyes that were on her. Especially one hazel eyed blonde.

"Harmony." Rachel greeted neutrally. Quinn's eyebrow quirked. Santana stiffened.

"I just wanted to wish you all luck. Without Rachel competing, you're gonna need it."

Rachel's mouth dropped open, but she couldn't find the words to respond.

"Why you little..." Santana lunged for the girl, but was held back by Brittany.

"Just because Rachel isn't singing the duet, doesn't mean she isn't competing." Sam defended.

"Besides, we have such a talented group that we can beat you anyway!" Sugar replied.

Harmony studied them; she gave them a small nod and walked away. Before she got too far, Rachel finally found her voice. "Good luck to you as well, Harmony. You guys are really good, so may the best team win."

Harmony left with a small smile.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked her girlfriend. But it was Kurt who answered.

"Rachel and I went to some mixer thing for NYADA hopefuls and were bombarded with a performance by Harmony and her group. They were amazing and sort of knocked me and Rachel back down to reality. That's why the Presidency and the play became so important to us. We felt that we needed something to compete with them."

Every eye widened at the implication. If someone made Rachel question her talent, they must be good.

"If our competition was so great, why didn't you volunteer yourself to sing the solo?" Mercedes wondered.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Because, you and Santana's song is our best chance at beating them. I had nothing prepared."

Now everyone's jaws dropped.

"I mean, I always have stuff prepared. It's just I had a lot of other things on my mind lately. Trying to get our team back together, and our play and…stuff." She glanced at Quinn.

Everyone nodded.

"I wouldn't have suggested we do what we're doing if I didn't think it'd make us win. Okay, I want this more than anything just like always." Rachel added when she saw the hesitancy still on their faces.

"And the only way to get back at that bitch is to beat her fair and square." Santana snarled.

The glee club eventually made their way inside, leaving Quinn and Rachel standing alone in the parking lot.

"Rachel, I want to be with you. So much. But I will not distract you from your dreams. I stand by what I said to you at the piano that day. That you don't belong here, in Lima, and I want to help send you on your way."

Rachel kissed Quinn conveying so much emotion that when she pulled away, Quinn was breathless.

"I never told you, but I wrote 'Get it Right' for you. I wanted us to be different. I didn't want to make the same mistakes with you that I make with everyone else. Back then I didn't think I'd have the chance to be with you that way. But…I haven't given up on my dreams Quinn. I just realized that I want to share them with someone special." She kissed the blonde on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "And that someone is you."

Quinn's breath hitched at Rachel's words and at the breath that warmed her skin. Her eyes were blurred with tears. She took Rachel's hand in hers and laced their fingers together. They walked hand in hand into the auditorium.

Santana and Mercedes flawlessly performed their Adele mash-up and everyone else was amazing in the Michael Jackson mash-up. And although Harmony is talented, her group lacked the chemistry and heart of the New Directions. And that is why Rachel believed that New Directions won the competition and was now advancing to Regional's. They all hugged on stage and congratulated each other.

As the audience cleared out of the auditorium, the glee club stayed behind to celebrate. To share stories and hang out. Rachel noticed that Harmony had also stayed behind. So she went over to her.

"Congratulations." Harmony replied quietly.

"You did very well. It was a tough decision."

Harmony sighed. "We couldn't even beat your team with your second string performers in. I really wanted to go head to head with you, but now…"

"Can I just say that after that mixer when you performed for me and Kurt, we sort of had a breakdown, realizing that we weren't the only talented ones in Ohio. You guys were amazing."

Harmony beamed. "People have been talking about you since New Directions began competing in the circuit. You're 'Don't rain on my parade' performance two years ago is still getting hits on youtube. And even though the kiss last year at National's was very unprofessional, you guys really deserved higher than 12th place."

Rachel smiled brightly at Harmony's words. "Thank you."

After a long and awkward silence, Rachel suggested. "Maybe we could sing together sometime. Just for fun."

"I would love that."

They exchanged information and said their goodbyes. By the time she returned to her friends, most of them were gone. Only Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Quinn remained. When she got closer, she nodded toward Santana. Santana motioned to Blaine and Kurt who quickly excused themselves.

"What'd she have to say?" Quinn asked, curiously and without a hint of jealousy.

"We're going to collaborate together sometime. She just wanted to see how she could compete with someone at my level and was disappointed that it wasn't me who beat her but what she called our second string."

Santana huffed causing Rachel and Quinn to smile.

"I don't know why you're so fine with it." Santana addressed Quinn who just shrugged. "Really? You are jealous of anyone who looks at Rachel and you're fine with them…collaborating?"

Quinn simply took Rachel's hand in hers and smiled.

"Well, I can't stand her. Sure she's talented, but she's annoying and way too cocky. Plus, she holds herself with this air of superiority and frankly, she's a bitch." Santana replied before her eyes got wide and a dark smirk performed. "She's like a crazy hybrid of the two of you. With only your worst qualities."

Rachel and Quinn exchanged looked, Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Worst qualities? I admire Quinn's confidence and the way she carries herself with pride."

"And Rachel's talent is amazing and her understanding how talented she is and embracing that is not annoying or cocky, it's sort of hot."

Santana scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight found the four girls in the middle of the stage, lighting them up brightly. And then music played loudly over the speakers. Santana and Rachel smirked at each other. They stood next to each other, facing their girlfriends. The blondes were shocked and just stared at the girls who stood in front of them.

Santana and Rachel sang, Adele's "One and only" to them with all the sincerity and emotion they could muster. It was a beautiful and intimate performance, as they mesmerized their audience of two. When the music slowly faded away, they stood in silence looking adorningly at the blondes in their lives.

Brittany tackled Santana to the ground and smothered her with kisses. Quinn slowly made her way toward Rachel, her eyes shinning brightly with unshed tears. She smiled at the brunette as she tried to compose herself. "That was beautiful. I know you guys sang songs to me when I was pregnant, but I've never been serenaded before."

"What about Sam? He sang…right. I see your point." Rachel replied getting a chuckle out of Quinn.

"And the fact that it was you, and that song. Rachel you're amazing." Quinn wrapped Rachel tightly in her arms. They didn't even kiss, they just held each other and never wanted to let go.

"I think that we definitely need Brittany and Santana to break." Rachel smiled mischievously as she whispered into Quinn's ear. The blonde nodded.

Rachel pulled away, she spoke loudly but not obviously so. "You know it's only a matter of time before our dads learn we're all…riding the rainbow and initiate an open door policy. I'd suggest that we have a special sleepover." Quinn knew that what Rachel was saying was for Santana's benefit, but she found herself blushing anyway. "But I have no intention of losing this bet, which is unfortunate because they are actually going to be out of the house tonight."

Quinn smirked when she saw Santana and Brittany stop making out and try to discreetly eavesdrop.

"I know what you mean Rachel. Just kissing will be hard since it'll be an empty house, and to just be sleeping in the same room would be torture."

"You could always give up Quinn, and forfeit the bet." Rachel smirked.

"I wont' give up. You promised to woo me and you haven't yet."

"How the hell did what she just sang to you not woo you, Fabray? Unless you truly are an Ice Queen." Santana's annoyance was apparent in her voice.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. She knew that she and Rachel were basically trying to push Santana's buttons, but how dare she question Quinn's feelings for Rachel. The brunette saw Quinn's eyes flash in anger so she quickly and gently placed a hand on Quinn's forearm in comfort. Then Rachel spoke to Santana. "I told you we'd have to do more if we wanted them to fall for us."

"That isn't true. I'm already in love with Santana and the only reason I'm not going to sleep with her tonight is because of the bet." Brittany replied, causing the Latina to redden in anger. She wasn't going to get laid because of a stupid bet; she was doing all of this extra work and romantic shit for nothing basically.

"Hey, midget, we need to talk."

Rachel smiled at Quinn and followed Santana into the corner. "So, we're forfeiting the bet."

"Really?" Rachel tried to sound surprised. "You and Brittany are giving up?"

"Me and Brittany? Hobbit, you and I were on a team. And I wants to get laid tonight, so you and me are going over there and we're forfeiting. I don't care that we have to buy our girls dinner, it'll be worth it. You know."

Rachel was silent. This wasn't the plan. She wanted Santana to fold, but she forgot that it meant that she would lose too. Rachel Berry is not a loser and she is not a quitter.

Before Rachel had time to argue, Santana shouted. "We forfeit! Okay, we owe you dinner and whatever else we bet on. Okay?"

Rachel turned around and saw mirth in Quinn's eyes. Shit.

"I need to hear it from Rachel as well." The hazel eyed beauty replied.

Rachel sighed. She knew Santana would murder her in her sleep if she backed out now. She slowly approached the blonde. "I forfeit as well."

Quinn smiled widely. She waited until Rachel got closer to wrap the girl in her arms tightly and kiss her senseless. When she pulled away she replied in a husky whisper. "I still plan on wooing you Rachel Berry, we still have six days to go and I expect to be wooed in return."

Rachel pulled away and stared at her wide eyed. "But?"

"Santana will be off our backs now. We can have dinner at my house in peace. I'd say it's a win-win." She leaned in closer and said in a dangerously low whisper. "And I'm looking forward to that sleepover you mentioned."

Rachel exhaled with a ragged breath. She tried to swallow but her mouth was suddenly dry.

Quinn kissed her jaw, nibbled on her ear lobe and licked down her neck before sucking fiercely in an attempt to mark her girlfriend. Rachel moaned in pleasure at every action the blonde performed. She finally found her voice and spoke shakily. "Now that we're not subjected to the stupid rules of my ill informed bet, we're just courting each other properly?"

Quinn's smiled against Rachel's neck and whispered. "Or not so properly, since we're sort of moving a little faster than what'd be deemed proper."

Rachel's eyes shut at the implication as Quinn reattached their lips.

**0000000000000000**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I have found that this story in particular has been very hard to please everyone. People either think that Rachel needs to try harder or that Quinn does. I hope you'll be satisfied along the way.**

**Also, with all the stuff of tumblr about Sugar being Brittana's kid and Harmony being Faberry's, I decided to through in a little mention of it again here. Harmony will be back in the story soon :) Hope you don't mind…**

**Up next, dinner with Judy. Plus, the girls continue to get to know each other. **


	11. We Need To Talk

**A/N: Thanks for all your words of encouragement. I can't believe that this story already got up to 200 reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**We Need to Talk**

Rachel and Quinn arrived at Judy's house after Sectionals. They walked hand in hand up to the front door.

"I'm nervous." Rachel whispered.

Quinn stopped walking, and brought their linked hands up to her lips and kissed Rachel's knuckles. Then she reached out and stroked the girl's cheek with her thumb as she rested her hand there. "Just be yourself. She'll love you Rachel."

Rachel smiled shyly.

"Besides, this is the easy part. She already knows about us and adores you. I have to properly ask your fathers for permission to date you. I'm terrified." Quinn replied.

"You don't have to ask their permission, Quinn, this isn't the 1950's." Rachel grinned.

"I want to do it right Rachel. I know we've done a lot of things backwards so far, me especially. But I need them to like me and accept the fact that I'll be dating their daughter."

"They already love you, Quinn."

"As the friend, it'll be different when they know that I'm your girlfriend."

"It isn't like you're stealing my virtue."

Of course not, Finnocent did that. Quinn growled inwardly. Why something that happened in the past made her nauseous was beyond her.

"Besides, when they find out you're in the celibacy club…"

"They know I had a kid, Rachel."

"Yes, but you are hardly a player Quinn Fabray."

That is true, she never even thought about having sex again since that time with Puck. And even then she was too drunk to enjoy it. Though she doubted she ever would have enjoyed it anyway, he was a boy after all. She had been honest when she told Rachel why she should wait for sex. She lost a part of herself that night with Puck, and she wondered if she'd ever get it back.

They must have been standing outside longer than they thought, because the door swung open and Judy excitedly greeted them. "Are you going to stay out there all night?"

"Sorry, Mom, we were just talking." Quinn answered quietly.

Rachel stepped forward to introduce herself to Judy, extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to officially meet you…"

Judy wrapped the girl in a tight hug, halting the pleasantries. When she released her hold on the girl, she ushered them inside.

"You were right Quinnie." She said in a stage whisper. "Those skirts are sinfully short."

"What was that Ms. Fabray?" Rachel asked as she turned around to face the two blondes.

Quinn blanched but Judy kept right on going. "Just saying that sometimes the clothes you wear to school are enough to give my Quinnie an aneurysm."

"Oh my god!" Quinn mumbled as her cheeks flushed even darker.

Rachel's brows furrowed. There is no way she could have heard Mrs. Fabray correctly. "I'm sorry, but…"

"Why don't I get dinner started!" Quinn interrupted eagerly.

The younger blonde hurried to the kitchen. Rachel was about to follow but stopped when Judy's arm grabbed her wrist.

"I was hoping you and I could get to know each other." Judy said with a large smile on her face that made Rachel worry.

**0000000000000000000**

Santana and Brittany barely made it upstairs when the doorbell rang. The Latina cursed, but went downstairs to answer it.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to see her parents standing on the other side of it.

"Hello, Santy." Her mother greeted warmly.

Santana was speechless, so she just stood their staring at them.

"We went to your competition. You sang beautifully." Her mother replied.

Santana simply nodded, open mouthed.

"We waited afterwards to congratulate you, but you were with all your friends. We stayed behind a bit, and heard you sing to Brittany. It was beautiful." Her mother continued.

At that time, Brittany came bounding down the stairs and came to a dead stop when she saw who was at the door. Her usual smile dropped off her face as she stood behind her girlfriend and linked their pinkies.

"We wanted to tell you that we're sorry and that we wanted to make sure you were home for Christmas." Her father finally spoke up.

Brittany and Santana looked from one face to the other but remained quiet.

"We didn't know where you were staying, so we followed you here. This is the Berry's house, isn't it?" Her father asked.

"Yes." Santana finally spoke. But she swore to god that if they started dissing the Berry's for living in sin, she would be going Lima Heights on them even if they were her parents. "They've been great to me." She added forcefully.

"We can see that. You actually looked happy today, Santy. With your friends, with Brittany. I never saw you look so free." Her mother said.

"That's because I stopped hiding who I am. My friends know, and they love me despite it. Or because of it. Or whatever."

Brittany smiled. "You sort of sounded like Rachel just then."

Santana cracked the first smile since her parents arrived. Just the thought of the hobbit made her happy.

"Rachel Berry?" Her father asked.

Both Brittany and Santana nodded.

"She's very talented." Mrs. Lopez replied, remembering some of Rachel's previous performances. But also hearing her sing with Santana tonight. "You sounded really good together. You should sing duets more often."

"I didn't even realize you and Rachel were friends. You never talked about her." Mr. Lopez mused.

"That's the thing. I used to bully her like crazy. Mama, Papa, I was so awful to her. But when you guys threw me out, of all the people, she's the one who offered to take me in." Her eyes crackled with an intense anger. "Explain to me how my enemy could love me no matter what and my own parents would hate me."

Mrs. Lopez's eyes watered at the pain and anger in her daughter's voice. "We never hated you, Santy."

"We just made a mistake. We overacted. And we're sorry." Her dad said.

Santana sighed.

"We miss you. And we never stopped loving you." Her mother spoke again.

Santana was torn. She wanted to fall into their arms and beg them to bring her home. But a part of her knew that they were the ones who were wrong and that she wasn't quite ready to forgive them. The part that scared her was that now that they were here, she realized that she missed them. But up until the moment that she opened the door, they actually never crossed her mind. What did that mean? She felt Brittany rub circles on her back and loved the blonde just a little bit more for it.

**0000000000000000000**

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?" Judy asked when she and Rachel were sitting on the couch.

Rachel's eyes went wide. As she floundered for words, she heard Judy chuckle.

"I'm joking dear."

All Rachel could do was grin manically. She wished that Quinn would walk in and save her. Like right now.

Judy rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I just wanted you to know that my Quinnie, adores you. The way she talks about you, like you hung the moon. She'd give you the world if you let her."

Rachel visibly relaxed and smiled at the thought. "She doesn't need to do anything, Ms. Fabray…"

"Judy." She corrected.

"Judy. Quinn doesn't have to do anything; I already care about her so much. I don't want her to feel like she's got to make up for the past or anything. I forgave her for all that stuff ages ago. And I don't want her putting me on some sort of pedestal, because I am far from perfect. I will make mistakes, I will let her down. I promise that I will always try my best, and I won't try to hurt her…"

"Oh, sweetheart, I can see why she's in love with you." Judy smiled through teary eyes.

Rachel's eyes widened at those words. Quinn loved her? Quinn was in love with her? She couldn't hide the smile that overtook her face at that information.

"Enough with the heavy stuff. Don't you think?" Judy replied when silence threatened to strangle them. "The performances today were spectacular. Santana and Mercedes were outstanding."

"Weren't they?" Rachel exclaimed excitedly. "They sound fantastic together. I really am impressed with how much we have improved as a team since we first started. Quinn is wonderful. I'd like for us to sing another duet together, the last one went over beautifully. She has a lovely voice."

**000000000000000000**

Santana's parents visited for awhile, they shared in small talk. The younger Lopez relayed what had been going on in her life since she unceremoniously became homeless. Her parents listened with rapt interest. They even congratulated Brittany for winning as class president. They asked the blonde what her post-graduation plans were to which Brittany admitted that she got a dance scholarship to Julliard. They could tell that Santana was immensely proud of her.

"So, that's why you were so intent on attending NYU?" Her dad said with a smile.

Santana nodded shyly.

"Have you gotten in?" Her mom asked.

"I haven't heard one way or another yet."

"I could make some calls; I should still have a few connections that could pull some strings." Her dad offered.

Both Brittany and Santana's faces lit up. "Really? You'd do that?"

"You're my daughter; I'd do anything for you."

"So tell us about this Rachel." Her mom said, trying to lighten the subject.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Rachel excused herself from Judy after chitchatting for awhile, and went to assist Quinn in the kitchen.

"Don't you dare!" Quinn chastised her as she tried to start setting the table. "I'm trying to pamper you, so you just sit down and keep me company."

Quinn's smile was wide, but Rachel could tell that the girl was serious about doing everything herself. So she sat on the counter and watched the blonde work.

"So, what are you making?"

"I got a bunch of vegan recipes on line. I'm making a spinach and artichoke quiche as I heard you talking about it a few weeks ago, all with vegan friendly ingredients of course. And then I have a garden salad with pecans, cranberries, and mandarin oranges with a special homemade dressing. And we're having fruit smoothies as a dessert."

"Quinn that sounds amazing. And entirely too much."

Quinn ignored the part about it being too much and decided to change the topic.

"How'd it go with my mom?"

"Enlightening."

The blonde raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"I am glad that the two of you were able to repair your relationship." Rachel replied, and then lowered her voice to that of a comforting tone. "Do you ever see your dad?"

Quinn halted her movements momentarily before bringing her eyes to meet Rachel's. "Not since Mom kicked him out."

Rachel nodded sadly. "I am sorry I never asked you. But I'm sure that Beth wasn't the only thing bothering you all this time."

Quinn walked over to Rachel. She stood between Rachel's opened legs. Placing a hand on each thigh, she looked intently at her girlfriend. "You're the first person to ask about him. Everyone else seems to dismiss the past."

"So, you're not okay?"

"Surprisingly, I am. About him anyway. When he lived here, when I was his perfect daughter, I loved him so much, he was my whole world. But the moment he said he didn't know who I was anymore and gave me a half an hour to pack, he stopped being the center of my world. Being pregnant and losing everything and finding out who my friends really were, maybe was the best thing that ever happened to me. I lost my way last year and even this summer, but it had nothing to do with my dad. I finally feel at peace to be who I am, and I wouldn't have been able to be me if he was still in my life."

"But you said you're okay about him, what about everything else?"

Quinn sighed and Rachel wondered if she overstepped her bounds. But the blonde spoke quietly. "I'm getting there. To being okay, I mean. The fact that Shelby is giving me a chance with Beth again, I feel less broken. And the fact that I finally realized that I was gay, coming out I mean, I feel a lot less lost. And knowing that I have you, I certainly feel less alone."

Rachel smiled. "You deserve to be happy Quinn. I hope you get there soon."

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel chastely on the lips. She pulled away with a smile. "Believe me Rachel, I am finally happy."

**0000000000000000000**

Brittany and Santana told tale after tale about the diva and had Mr. and Mrs. Lopez laughing out loud. They talked about Quinn finally realizing that she had fallen for Rachel, and they talked about the bet. They left out the reason that they had forfeited. And Santana found herself disappointed that she lost the bet and still didn't get to have sex tonight.

Her parents even mentioned that the four girls should all come over sometime so they could get to know them better. Plus, they had missed seeing Quinn around and wanted to know what the blonde was up to, besides dating the petite diva.

Santana's parents left, after making her promise that she'd consider coming home. She also promised that she'd spend Christmas with them. She never told them what time she was coming, because she wasn't sure what the Berry's had planned and though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she really wanted to be a part of their celebrations.

Brittany and Santana were cuddling on the couch. They were silent for quite awhile. "Am I a bad daughter, if I want to stay here?" Santana was quite when she spoke.

"Nope." Brittany answered immediately.

"But I didn't realize until now how much I missed them."

"They're your parents, it's understandable."

"I don't know what I want to do."

"You don't have to know right now, San. You just have to think about it."

Santana smiled as she pulled her girlfriend closer. Suddenly sex didn't matter, just the idea of being able to hold Brittany was enough. She never would have thought that being out and open would make her feel so safe, or maybe it was the house she was in. Either way, she felt genuinely happy.

**000000000000000000**

Quinn, Rachel and Judy had the perfect dinner. The food turned out wonderfully.

"So, Quinn, Rachel tells me that she hopes to sing a duet with you again some day."

"Really?" Quinn playfully quirked an eyebrow. She knew that music was a way of Rachel expressing her feelings, and would never turn down the opportunity to know what the girl was thinking. "Any particular song in mind?"

"I have a few." Rachel smirked.

"I'd hope that we could sing together since you've already sung two songs with Santana."

"Oh, Quinn don't be jealous." Rachel teased, although she knew that Quinn was only kidding as well.

Judy watched them happily. She was amazed at how different Quinn was around Rachel. The normally stoic blonde was full of emotion, and every single one of those emotions was obvious on the girl's face. The most prevalent one being love. Judy realized when she let it slip before that the girls hadn't said their 'I love yous' yet and wondered when they'd finally see what was so obvious to anyone who saw them together.

**0000000000000000000**

After dinner, Rachel and Quinn drove back to the Berry house. They found Santana and Brittany sitting cuddled up on the couch.

"How'd dinner go?" Brittany asked her friends.

"Perfectly!" Rachel beamed, holding Quinn's hand in her own.

"How'd having the house to yourself go?" Quinn replied with a knowing smirk.

"Well, here's the thing." Santana sat up, distancing herself from Brittany's embrace. "We need to talk."

**A/N: What do you guys think Santana's decision will be? And how will it affect our four favorite girls? Find out next chapter!**


	12. Will You Be My Friend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Will You Be My Friend?**

The four of them had been sitting in silence ever since Santana had uttered her ominous words. Rachel and Quinn glanced at each other, trying to discern if either knew what was going on. They were waiting patiently for Santana to speak, but the Latina couldn't bring herself to broach the subject. She was never good with words and she was even worse at showing emotion.

"Hey Rach! Can we light the Hanukah light now?" Brittany broke the silence.

The brunette drug her eyes from her stare down with Santana and looked at the hopeful blonde.

"Sure, Brittany."

As Brittany and Rachel lit the candle, Quinn and Santana's eyes were locked on each other. Quinn spoke without looking away from the Latina. "Hey Brittany, could you take Rachel into the kitchen and make us all some hot chocolate. And well, tea for Rachel." It wasn't a question, and everyone in the room knew it.

The two girls disappeared into the kitchen and Quinn took a seat right next to Santana. "Okay, spill."

The brunette took a deep breath, and released it slowly to give herself more time. Finally she spoke again. "My parents stopped by." She felt Quinn stiffen beside her. Then she felt the blonde's cold hand on hers.

"Santana, we haven't talked about them since you were kicked out. And I didn't bring it up because I knew that when it happened to me I never wanted to talk about it…but I'm sorry if I did wrong by you and…"

"I didn't talk about them because I didn't think about them. I think it was my way of dealing, you know?"

Quinn nodded and squeezed the girl's hand. "So, how'd it go then?"

"Good. I miss them so much and they were wonderful and apologized and want me to come back home."

"Oh."

Santana looked at Quinn for the first time since they began speaking. "What does that mean?"

"I understand that you're probably more than excited to get your life back and I know you missed them and want to be home, but Rachel's going to feel like you're abandoning her."

"What? That's ridiculous." Santana scoffed.

Quinn shook her head. "She thinks that the only reason you put up with her is because you're living here and that when you go home that things will change and she'll lose you."

Santana's mouth dropped open. "That's stupid…and completely wrong." Santana thought about it for a moment and then realized that Quinn was right about Rachel. They tore her down so much that the girl probably didn't believe she was worthy. The Latina vowed that she would make things right with the girl before she left. And at least now a decision had been made. She wouldn't return home until she and Rachel were good. Ever since she made that split second decision, it was like a weight had been lifted.

"Q? Could you help me out with something?"

"Anything, San."

**00000000000000000**

"What's wrong with Santana? Is she okay?" Rachel asked Brittany as they prepared the drinks.

"Her parents stopped by today and asked her to come home."

"Is she okay? She seemed upset. Did they threaten her? Did they threaten you? Are you okay?"

"You're cute when you worry, Rachel." The blonde smiled. "San's fine and I'm fine. Her parents were sorry for what they had done and they said that they accept her and love her."

Rachel smiled brightly, that's all she wanted was for the Latina to feel good enough for her parents. She knew what that did to Quinn and wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"She's worried about how to tell you thank you." Brittany spoke into the silence. "She isn't good with words and wanted to thank you for all you did for her."

"She doesn't have to thank me."

"You weren't even her friend when you asked her to stay and she respects that about you. You never pitied her. You were there for her when she needed someone and she doesn't take that lightly."

"Her being my friend is all the thanks I ever needed, Brittany. I was happy to get to know the real Santana, and I feel that she finally got to know the real me."

"And she'll probably never tell you this, but she really likes the real you."

Rachel smiled again at the words. She was sure Santana would hate to have Brittany tell her these things, but it was nice to hear them regardless.

"I think we should plan something big, like a going away party or something for her." Rachel suggested after awhile.

Brittany bounced at the idea. "I love parties!"

**000000000000**

Brittany and Rachel came in with the drinks and it was completely apparent that all four girls were significantly more relaxed.

"So, Berry, I'm sure Brits told you but my parents stopped by and asked me to move home." Santana said into the comfortable silence.

Rachel smiled. "She did. And we're going to throw you a going away party."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you're trying to get rid of me, Hobbs."

"What? No! I actually will really miss you and I'm scared that you're only my friend because you're staying here and I don't want to lose you but…"

Santana looked at Quinn knowingly, because yes the blonde did understand her girlfriend just a little too well.

"Relax. I was teasing you. I plan on going back home, but not right away. I don't know, it's just that I kind of wanted to spend the holidays here." Santana replied interrupting Rachel.

The diva snapped her mouth shut and looked at the Latina. After a second or two of silence she hesitantly asked. "Really?"

"Rachel, you're like my best friend." Santana saw Quinn's mouth open in an attempt to argue. "Q, don't even start. You're like a sister to me. And B, well we all know how much B means to me. But…"

Rachel dove into Santana and wrapped her arms around her. Santana felt awkward at first, but then returned the gesture.

"We're still having a party though, right San?" Brittany asked.

"Of course we are Brit." Santana replied still holding the diva.

Quinn pulled Rachel off of Santana playfully, before pulling her girlfriend onto her lap. She kissed her shoulder as she held her securely. "You really need to realize, Rach, how much you mean to each of us. And it isn't going to change just because Santana moves back home."

Rachel sighed, leaning back into her girlfriend's embrace. "I know, it's just…" 

Brittany put her hand on Rachel's knee. "We know Rachel, and we feel the same way."

Rachel smiled.

"Now, about this whole Hanukah thing…I was wondering if I could become a Jew." Brittany asked as she climbed next to Santana and they cuddled effortlessly together.

Rachel felt Quinn silently laughing against her back and cracked a smile of her own. "Brittany, how about we make you an honorary Jew. Since we're best friends, I am able to do that you know."

Brittany's whole face lit up. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, you've already been lighting the Menorah, and that's the first step. I'll have to try and remember what the rest of the steps are, okay?"

"Okay!"

Quinn squeezed Rachel just a little bit tighter.

**0000000000000000000000**

That night, Rachel and Quinn were lying in bed together, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they faced each other in the dark.

"Thank you for letting me in today." Rachel whispered into the silence.

"I want what we have to be real Rach, and to do that I need you to know the real me. Good and the bad. So I promise that I will keep letting you in, if you promise not to run the other way." She smiled slightly, but it was a sad smile.

"Have you ever known me to run from you, Quinn?"

The blonde's smile widened and all traces of sadness were gone. "Not even when I thought that was what I wanted."

"Then you know that I will keep that promise Quinn, I don't plan on going anywhere."

They kissed for a few minutes. The kisses were languid, as if they had all the time in the world. When they stopped kissing, they kept their faces close together and just gazed into each other's eyes.

"I don't know if I told you Quinn, but thank you for cooking for me. The meal was perfect."

Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and smirked. "You only told me about twenty times, so I think it was about time I heard it again."

"Right, sorry. I was so nervous; I couldn't remember everything I said tonight."

"Was my mom that terrifying?"

"No, she was wonderful. I adore her actually. It's just a big deal you know, I wanted to make a good impression."

"She loved you, just like I knew she would."

"Awww, Quinn. Who knew you were such a charmer?"

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully. "I hoped you would notice, I am trying to woo you after all."

Rachel laughed but was cut short when Quinn's lips were on hers. They kissed again, much more zealously this time.

After awhile, they repositioned their bodies, with Quinn spooning Rachel. Quinn couldn't get over how amazing it felt to be holding Rachel. And not the drunken Rachel who forgot everything, but the Rachel who was her girlfriend. The brunette loved being held by Quinn, it felt safe. It also felt like déjà vu. "Shit!"

"What?" Quinn asked worried, leaning over the brunette to look at her.

"You held me when I was drunk. And you helped me in the bathroom when I was sick and I told you that you were my favorite to dance with. I loved dancing with you Quinn, feeling your hands on my hips and sort of claiming me. I can't believe I forgot all of that!" She sat up, nearly knocking heads with the blonde. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn watched her girlfriend, amused and ecstatic. "I don't know why I didn't tell you."

Rachel claimed her girlfriend in the most searing kiss they ever shared. When she pulled away, she had her hands still on Quinn's face. She was stroking her cheek with her thumbs and Quinn automatically leaned into the touch. Rachel looked the girl in the eye. "I love you."

Quinn's mouth went dry and she couldn't swallow, her eyes welled up in tears.

Rachel wiped the fallen tears away with the pads of her thumbs and smiled. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way yet, it's just I realized how absolutely in love with you I am and how lucky I am to have you. I plan on doing whatever it takes to make you feel the same way and…"

Quinn kissed the girl thoroughly. Then she settled her hands on top of Rachel's, who were still on her face. "I'm so in love with you Rachel Berry and just so you know, you wooed me a long time ago." She said with a lovestruck, lopsided smile.

She wrapped her arms back around the diva and they lay together, Quinn holding the brunette. As her arms were wrapped tightly around Rachel, the brunette held her hands. They were playing with each other's fingers absentmindedly, just longing to touch each other in whatever ways they could. If felt comfortably perfect and as they let sleep take them away, they knew that any dreams they had that night would never be able to compare with the reality of what just happened between them. They were in love, but more importantly, they were loved.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter it had Pezberry, Britberry, Faberry and even some Quintana! What do you think Santana asked Quinn's help with? Find out next chapter :)**


	13. Chastity Club Motto

**Chastity Club Motto**

Rachel woke up in Quinn's arms. She smiled to herself as she twisted around to face the blonde. Quinn was still asleep, and she looked so at peace. A slight smile graced her lips and Rachel couldn't resist, she pecked the girl's lips gently. As she pulled away, she noticed Quinn's eyes pop open and came face to face with hazel eyes that took her breath away. Quinn smiled widely. "I just might become a morning person, if I get to wake up like that every day."

Rachel grinned and leaned back in for a more intimate kiss. "I couldn't resist." She admitted when she pulled away, then grabbed one of Quinn's hands and brought it up to her lips and kissed her palm softly.

Rachel looked back up at Quinn and noticed the adoration in the hazel orbs. The brunette smiled shyly. "I think I should start my work out now."

A blonde eyebrow shot to her hairline. "Excuse me?"

Rachel replayed the words in her mind before blushing intensely. Her eyes widened as she backtracked and tried to explain herself. "My elliptical. I slept in and need to get my workout in before breakfast."

Quinn smirked before sighing. "You are such a tease."

"I believe I learned it from you, it's all about the teasing…"

Quinn's fingers pressed against Rachel's lips, causing the brunette to stop talking. "I swear, if you even try that motto with me, I will…"

Rachel smiled against Quinn's fingers, before pressing her lips out to kiss them. Quinn's eyes closed at the contact. She shook her head.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand in hers, leading them away from her mouth so she could speak. "Or you'll what, Quinn?" She replied huskily.

Quinn's eyes flew back open, narrowing as she spoke. "Trust me; you don't want to find out."

It was supposed to be flirtatious, but Rachel went a bit further. "Sounds like a challenge."

The hazel eyes widened comically. "What? No way! Not a challenge, I promise."

Rachel giggled before climbing out of bed. "We'll see about that."

She stripped down and changed into her workout clothes in front of Quinn, causing the blonde to bite back a moan. With a smile on her face, Rachel went to start her workout.

Quinn drug herself out of bed, and very reluctantly went downstairs and into the kitchen to find Santana already up.

"There you are! I've been slaving over this stove for like, 10 minutes. I don't know anything about vegan pancakes; you promised you'd help me!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Relax, Rachel just started working out and then she has to shower. We have time."

"And you're going to give me the rest of the vegan recipes you found?"

Quinn leaned over the counter and studied the Latina. "Promise you won't over do it, I don't need you wooing her."

Santana smirked. "Q? I can't tell you how many times I could have kissed that girl when she was walking under that mistletoe." Quinn looked to where Santana pointed and smiled, remembering kissing Rachel under that same mistletoe. "Anyway, I didn't. And you know why? Because the two of you mean everything to me and I didn't want to ruin my friendship with either of you."

Quinn smiled brightly. Santana wasn't one to talk about feelings and stuff, neither was she for that matter, so when the Latina spoke like that it warmed the blonde's heart. "Awww, San, I love you too."

Santana noticed something flash in Quinn's eyes as soon as she said that she loved her. "What was that?"

"What?" Quinn's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You got all dopey looking, like a lovestruck fool." Santana's dark brow arched. "You guys didn't…" 

Quinn's eyes widened at the implication. "No. It's just…"

Santana's eyes narrowed. "Just what?"

"She loves me." Quinn couldn't even contain the elation in her voice. "She told me last night."

Santana nodded in approval of her friend. "Please tell me she got lucky after that."

Quinn's face reddened as she shook her head slightly. "We made out, I held her all night. Then she woke me up with a kiss." Quinn rested her chin on her hand, as she stared dreamily into space. Then she remembered the rest of the conversation and that look vanished. "She's a tease, Santana!"

The Latina burst into laughter. Quinn huffed at her friend's response.

Holding up her hands in defense. "That's rich coming from you, Chastity Club founder and president."

Quinn rolled her eyes before cracking a smile. "I see your point. But that was only because I never wanted to do anything before."

Santana turned serious instantly. "Really? Like never?"

The blonde shook her head. "Never."

"And now?"

"Now, I want to shove her up against a wall and, quite frankly, screw her brains out."

Santana's jaw dropped. Sure, it wasn't as vulgar as what Santana would have said, but it was the Christ Crusading Quinn Fabray after all, so it was quite unexpected.

The blonde shrugged. "I just want to always be touching her…don't even look at me like that, you know what I mean. Like holding her, being near her, kissing her, I just want to be with her. I never felt like that."

"Did you say the three magic words as well?"

Quinn smiled. "Yes, I honestly don't know how I kept them in this long."

Santana sighed. "You're about as whipped as I am."

Quinn sighed. "Yeah, but at least you're getting some."

Santana smirked darkly, because yes she was absolutely getting some. Plus, the thought that Quinn wanted Rachel that badly just made her smile.

**0000000000000000000**

"Okay, so we're making chocolate chip pancakes for Brittany shaped like Mickey Mouse. And blue berry pancakes for Rachel. What do you think her dads would prefer? Or should we make them regular, non vegan pancakes?" Santana asked.

"They'll eat anything." Rachel said as she walked in.

Both Quinn and Santana turned toward the diva's voice and their eyes darkened at the view. Rachel still had damp hair that was getting her grey tank top wet, revealing that she was actually braless. They didn't get any further than that.

Rachel smirked at the look on their faces. "My eyes are up here Quinn."

The blonde looked at the brunette with desire, as she absentmindedly licked her lips. Before she was aware of what she was doing, she dragged a protesting diva up the stairs with her. When they got back into Rachel room, the blonde forcefully shut the door and attached her lips to Rachel's. Immediately, the brunette stopped protesting and returned the kiss with fervor.

Eventually, they had to pull away breathlessly. Quinn's hands that were resting on Rachel's hips began to wander upward. Quinn rested her forehead on Rachel's and gazed into her eyes. She felt the brunette shiver under her touch as her fingers made their way under the tank top and further to their destination. Just before they reached Rachel's bare breasts, however, the brunette's hands stopped her.

"You invented the whole under the shirt over the bra concept as a way to control the boys, Quinn, what do I have to do to control you?" Rachel asked, full of mirth.

Quinn's breathing wavered as she tried to process Rachel's words. Control. What do I have to do? Those were the only words that stuck out. Rachel smiled when she realized that Quinn wasn't coherent enough to respond. "Quinn?"

Quinn licked her lips and tried to focus on the brown eyes in front of her. "Hmmm?"

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

At those words, Quinn snapped to attention and removed her hands from under Rachel's shirt. "I'm so sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to…"

Rachel connected their lips, effectively halting any more of the unnecessary apology. When she pulled away, she saw that Quinn's eyes were still closed. Rachel brought her hands up to the blonde's face, and placed one on each cheek. At Rachel's touch, Quinn's eyes fluttered open.

"You didn't do anything wrong Quinn. Neither of us are virgins, and both of us had a bad first and only time. I think that the fact that we feel so comfortable being…intimate with each other, says enough. I know you won't take advantage of me, nor will I take advantage of you. And if ever, either of us is at all uncomfortable, we should promise to speak up. So, with that said, I am not complaining, I was merely wondering if you were ready for this."

Quinn listened intently to Rachel's words before responding. "I would never want you to feel like I'm pressuring you or anything but, I can't believe I'm saying this, I am more than ready for anything you are willing to do with me."

Rachel smiled. "Now that we're on the same page, where were we?"

Quinn grinned as she placed her hands back on Rachel's waist. She slowly began to move them toward their previous destination when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Santana said that breakfast is ready!" Brittany called excitedly from the other side.

Quinn huffed in frustration as Rachel took a step away from her. "I guess I should change now."

"What?"

"Quinn, I only wore this to get back at you for what you said this morning, there is no way I'm going braless with a wet shirt at breakfast with my dads."

Quinn's mouth dropped. "I think I hate you right now."

"You hate me? I was going to allow you to stay while I changed, but if you…"

"Nope, no hate here. I love you, Rachel Berry." Quinn spat out quickly, with a sickly sweet tone and a wide smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She went to her dresser and rifled through some clothes to wear before settling on a simple blue t-shirt and some jeans. As she dropped her shorts and shimmied into her jeans, she spoke. "What's with the breakfast anyway?"

"Santana's way of saying 'thank you'. She's learning to cook vegan."

Rachel nodded. "I think I almost have Brittany completely converted. I simply explained the inhumanity that befalls…" The rest of her ramble was distorted as she removed her shirt.

Quinn had stopped listening anyway as she stood looking at her beautiful, shirtless girlfriend. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, nor was she embarrassed by it. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Rachel to put on a bra and cover up the objects of Quinn's newfound desire. She blinked rapidly, but the image was seared into her mind. When she reopened her eyes, Rachel was completely dressed and walking toward the door.

When they made it downstairs, Santana smirked at them mischievously. "Are you two finally done fucking so we can eat?"

"What did you say Santana?" Michael asked when he and Jeremiah appeared behind the crimson faced Rachel and Quinn.

All four girls' eyes widened. Rachel swore she saw Santana mouth the words, 'Shit, I'm sorry.'

Quinn whipped around facing the Berry men, with the most innocent smile she could muster. "Michael, Jeremiah, I was actually hoping I could talk to you about something…"

**A/N: Santana cooked a vegan breakfast and has more up her sleeve. Also, Quinn and Rachel's dads have 'the talk.'**

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**


	14. The Talk

**A/N: This is a short chapter and I apologize for the wait. I had been sick and also had a Christmas party this weekend. I thought I'd post something instead of making you all wait longer. And thank you for so many positive reviews for the last chapter, you guys have been amazing! Apparently you approve of a little teasing, so I'm adding a bit of a twist in this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or PowerPoint**

**The Talk**

"Just so you know, they aren't sleeping together. Those two are barely rounding first base." Santana replied as she dumped syrup on her pancakes and took a bite.

"Still not helping." Quinn replied through gritted teeth, her eyes not leaving Rachel's dads.

Michael and Jeremiah looked at each other, then the four girls in the room. Michael took a seat at the counter by a stack of pancakes. Jeremiah sighed and did the same.

"So, cooking us breakfast…are you trying to butter us up?" Michael asked after swallowing his first bite. "These are really good by the way."

"It was San's idea." Quinn shrugged as she also walked over and grabbed a plate. Rachel was silently staring at her own pancakes, refusing to partake in the conversation out of embarrassment.

"I wanted to do something to show you all that I appreciate everything you have done for me. As a thank you." Santana said quietly.

Michael and Jeremiah smiled. At least Santana wasn't trying to seduce their daughter. "You didn't have to thank us, Santana, it has been our pleasure."

Quinn realized that the way they were regarding her and Santana were vastly different. She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "I was planning on asking your permission today, to see if I could take Rachel out on a date."

Michael regarded her closely. "Today? After we let you share a bed with her and stay over night?"

Quinn blushed profusely, chancing a glance at the still silent Rachel. "I assure you, nothing happened. We only both realized our feelings for each other recently. And although we've been hanging out with each other and in groups, we haven't gone on a proper date and I beg you to give me that chance." She bit her bottom lip nervously. "I adore your daughter, I love her actually, and I would love the opportunity to prove to you that my motives are pure. I'm not some sex-crazed boy."

Santana cackled but attempted to stifle it with a bite of pancake. Because really, the way that Quinn eye fucked Rachel about fifteen minutes ago and led her to the girl's bedroom was screaming 'sex-crazed.'

Santana was vaguely aware of the glare that Quinn shot her, but the blonde's expression turned soft as soon as she locked eyes with Rachel. Quinn walked over to the speechless diva, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I will jump through whatever hoops you need me to, and I promise that even though it seems as if we were deceiving you about our intentions that we never planned to do so. And if you refuse to let me date her, I will abide by that."

Rachel broke her silence at that and stood up to face Quinn. "What? Why would…" She was angry and speechless. How could the girl profess her love for her and then say that she was willing to back off?

Quinn placed a comforting finger on Rachel's lips, immediately shutting the girl's rant off. "I have done some things in the past that I am not proud of, and although I am more than lucky that you have forgiven me, I can understand that perhaps your fathers haven't. I will do whatever it takes to win all three of you over. So, if I have to play by their rules in order to be good enough for their perfect and amazing daughter, who I love, then I will do it."

Rachel's anger instantly faded into pride mixed with love. She smiled brightly against Quinn's fingertip, as she puckered her lips and kissed it. Quinn bit her lip affectionately. Before her gaze shifted to the Berry men, one of whom cleared his throat.

"Quinn, it was never about your past or us thinking you aren't good enough for our daughter." Jeremiah spoke. "She has been so happy lately, and we assume it has to do with you."

The blonde flushed, glancing at Rachel with a smile before returning her attention on the girl's dads.

"The girl's had a crush on you for awhile now; we just didn't realize that you shared her…open-mindedness when it came to love." Michael added. Then he glanced at Santana and Brittany. "I think that we need to initiate an open door policy from now on girls."

Santana mumbled a curse; Brittany looked around confused while Quinn glanced back at Rachel. "Does that mean, are you allowing me to date Rachel?"

"We were never going to deny you, Quinn, though your speech was very convincing." Jeremiah stated.

Quinn blushed again, but when Rachel kissed her gently she forgot she was embarrassed.

"We should discuss some ground rules. Knowing that Rachel was also interested in girls, we did some research about safe sex and…" Michael began speaking but trailed off, embarrassed to go further.

Rachel and Quinn pulled away from each other wide eyed and mouths agape. Santana was laughing hysterically and Brittany had a knowing smile on her face.

"PowerPoint in the living room after breakfast." Jeremiah chirped.

Michael looked around the room. "All four of you will be present."

Santana stopped laughing immediately and mumbled. "Kill me now."

**000000000000000000000**

They were about halfway through their presentation, as Rachel, Quinn and Santana sat mortified in the living room. Brittany, however, was not sharing in their misfortune.

"As wonderful as your slides are, Jeremiah, I believe you missed a few. There's this thing Santana does that…"

Santana jumped over the couch and covered Brittany's mouth.

Michael shut off the projector and looked at the girls intently. "Santana and Brittany, you may leave now."

"Thank God!" Santana drug Brittany up the stairs.

"Bedroom doors open!" Jeremiah called after them.

"I am so moving back home right now." Santana mumbled as she made her way up the stairs.

The men turned toward Quinn and Rachel. They studied the girls with compassion. Michael sighed.

"Quinn we know a little bit about your…personal life, with you being pregnant. But have you ever been with a girl before?"

She shook her head, unable to speak.

Jeremiah eyed Rachel carefully. "And you and Finn…"

Rachel nodded.

Michael and Jeremiah shared a look. "I think, honestly, that Santana and Brittany will be a better help in this area than us, I'm afraid." Michael began slowly. "I don't know the first thing about any of this, but I do know that when I look at the way you girls look at each other…Rachel never looked at Finn that way. And I wish that she had fully understood that it was worth waiting for the right person before she…"

"I get it Daddy. And I regret it more than you can know." She turned to Quinn and gave her a look that the blonde understood was sort of an apology.

Quinn turned to face the brunette, taking the smaller hands in her own. "Rachel, don't you dare do that."

"Do what?"

Michael and Jeremiah knew the conversation was going to a place they didn't want to follow, so they silently left the room.

"I love you Rachel, and do I wish that we could have both had our first times together? Absolutely. Does it make me jealous that Finn got a part of you that I wish only I could have? Of course, as I'm sure you feel the same about Puck. But Rachel, you don't owe me an apology or explanation. He was your boyfriend, I get it. I hate that you regret it, that he took something that you realized you weren't ready to give. But please don't ever apologize to me for not being a virgin."

Rachel squeezed the blonde's hands gently before pulling her toward her for a kiss. Pulling away, Rachel smiled at the blonde. "He may have taken something from me, but I promise that I am more than willing to give myself to you. In whatever way you want me."

Quinn's eyes glazed over as her mouth went dry. She tried to swallow but found it difficult to do so.

Rachel smiled before kissing her again, Quinn was brought out of her stupor the minute Rachel's lips grazed her own. Quinn kissed back passionately.

Licking her lips when the girls separated for air, Quinn smiled back at the brunette. "This is a first time for both of us Rachel, being with a girl, so maybe we can find a way to make it as special as both of our first times should have been."

"But we are doing absolutely nothing until after our first date, Miss Fabray." Rachel smiled brightly.

"Nothing?" Quinn managed to squeak out.

"PG kissing only. No make-out sessions, no under the shirt over the bra action, and definitely no more trying to steal second base."

Quinn growled frustratingly. She hadn't even planned the date yet, and Christmas was in two days and then their 'The O.C.' marathon they promised to have with Sugar. And the following weekend was Puck's New Year's Eve bash. Dammit, it'd be at least a week before she could take Rachel on a date. Over a week before she got to touch the girl's soft skin. She must have been making the most unattractive face because Rachel was giggling. Hazel eyes shot up to meet Rachel's brown ones.

"Maybe when we have our sleepover next week, we can cuddle." Rachel spit out between fits of giggles.

Quinn's eyes looked so hopeful as she took in Rachel. How could she be reduced to this? She was so whipped already that she was excited about the possible prospect of cuddling. Rachel leaned in, her fingers dancing on Quinn's exposed thighs causing the blonde to idly wonder if there was some sort of double standard where Rachel could fondle her, because she'd be perfectly okay with that. As the brunette's warm breath grazed Quinn's neck, the blonde shivered. But Rachel kept moving closer, until her lips brushed against Quinn's ear. With a silky whisper, Rachel added. "And since I know you wake up feeling a little…mischievous, maybe I'll make a few exceptions to the aforementioned rule."

Quinn's breath caught in her throat. Now she couldn't wait for the sleepover. Suddenly she wondered if Rachel's dads would even allow it.

"Before I get my hopes up, what about your dad's new rules?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel removed herself from her position, practically on top of Quinn, and stood up from the couch. Quinn immediately missed the contact, and the warmth. Rachel pulled the girl's arms upward until Quinn was standing toe to toe with her. Rachel chastely kissed the blonde before skipping back to the kitchen.

"Dad, Daddy. I understand we have the new ground rules for a reason, but we were all planning on having Sugar over next week to watch The O.C. marathon-style. And if we all sleep downstairs in the basement, can we have a big sleepover?"

The men looked at each other then the two girls in front of them. It was Michael who spoke. "Sugar must be there, and we get to veto any wardrobe choices. All girls must be wearing pants."

Quinn bit her lip, because really, like either of those would stop Brittany and Santana from having sex. But if it meant that she had a week of holding a sleeping Rachel in her arms, she was all for any concessions they had to make. "Deal!"

"And the basement door must remain open." Jeremiah added.

Quinn nodded. She looked to Rachel who looked about ready to protest, so she grabbed the girl's hand and led her out of the kitchen.

As they made it upstairs, they knocked on Santana's slightly ajar bedroom door.

"Yeah?" The Latina replied.

Quinn pushed the door open as she and Rachel walked inside. "The sleepover with Sugar and The O.C. is still on next week."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "How'd you manage that?"

"We all have to wear pants, and the basement door has to stay open." Rachel mumbled.

"Pants! Like jeans or like pajama bottoms."

"As we're sleeping, I'd assume the latter."

"Shut up, hobbit." Santana rolled her eyes in jest. "Fine, I guess that's fine. Especially since you seem as upset by it as I am."

"I like the way that Quinn looks at my legs and the fact that she can't keep her hands off…" She stopped talking when she saw Quinn raise an eyebrow.

"You are so full of shit, Berry." Quinn said incredulously. "You talk about ground rules and how we can't do anything that isn't PG rated until after our first date and you're just as horny as I am."

Santana laughed sardonically. "Midget's going to jump your bones before your date Quinn, just do what you do best."

Quinn's eyes got wide as she realized Santana's implication. She _was_ the founder of the celibacy club after all and she created the motto 'It's all about the teasing and not the pleasing.' She was so going to make Rachel beg for it. A dark smirk overtook her lips as she looked at Rachel hungrily.

Rachel looked from Santana to Quinn before realizing what the Latina was referring to. "Quinn Fabray, you are not allowed to wear a Cheerios uniform because you are no longer on the team!"

Quinn's smirk darkened. So, Rachel had a thing for Quinn's Cheerio skirt…

"And I refuse to allow any balloons in this house." Rachel spat out.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other with confusion. Brittany, however, just looked sad. "Balloons are fun, Rach. Why can't we have any?"

Rachel bit her lip, unable to tell Brittany no. "You can have as many as you want, Quinn doesn't get any."

The blonde's eyebrow rose. "I don't get it."

"If the balloon pops, the noise makes the angels cry." Rachel spoke in her best Quinn imitation causing Santana to erupt in laughter.

Quinn's mouth dropped open. She wanted Rachel to be all over her, there was no way she'd use that stupid phrase…holy shit. She pointed to Rachel. "You were right!"

Rachel's brows furrowed.

"Girls want sex just as much as boys do. I never thought it was true until right now." Quinn mused almost more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

Rachel burst out laughing. Then she walked over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close. "I don't think I even realized it was true until now, I was just trying to get a rise out of you at the time."

Quinn tried to frown but realized that a lot of the things she did to Rachel or said to Rachel had been to try and get a rise out of her. She shook her head with a smile. They both were so completely in the closet to realize that all they wanted was for the other girl to notice them. She kissed Rachel's temple before whispering. "How could we have been so blind?"

"Because a giant was blocking our view." Rachel replied with a sigh, both girls knew that she was referring to Finn.

"I want to go get some balloons." Brittany said into the silence.

"I was actually hoping to finish up some last minute Christmas shopping." Santana offered.

"I have a few things to get as well." Rachel said before pulling away from Quinn.

**00000000000000000**

**A/N: Up next, their Christmas shopping trip and Quinn begins to start planning for her date with Rachel. Plus, the girls attempt to out tease each other, should be fun :)**


	15. The Student Becomes The Teacher

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**The Student Becomes The Teacher**

The four girls were all at the mall last minute Christmas shopping for each other. Brittany and Rachel ran off immediately, first to stand in line to see Santa and then to shop for their girlfriends. Santana and Quinn were walking together, going from store to store while Quinn was discussing the date she was trying to plan with Rachel. They had already purchased their gifts for Rachel and Brittany, so now they had time to focus on their conversation.

"You haven't said anything, San." Quinn almost whined.

"Look, I think it sounds great. Ice skating and hand holding is the sort of romantic shit that Berry will eat up, and if you throw in dinner before she'll be all ready to cuddle up beside you by the end of the date."

"That's not all I'm hoping for, that's why you have to get me that uniform."

"A bit early in your relationship to be role playing, isn't it?" The Latina quirked an eyebrow.

"Santana, come on! I'm serious, I need you to break into McKinley and steal my old Cheerios uniform back. I swear, I need to get that girl to jump me so I don't feel so much like a horny teenage boy."

"Q? There's a flaw in that logic if you don't think that begging your girlfriend to jump you makes you sound horny."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Come on! I'll be your slave for a week. Like anything…within reason. Please!"

Santana smirked darkly. "I will remember this day forever. The day the mighty celibacy club president begged me to help her get laid."

"Shut up."

Quinn walked away and began looking through stores on her own, until she felt small hands cover hers eyes from behind. "Guess who?"

Quinn turned around quickly to steal a kiss before opening her eyes. "Damn, I thought it was Santana."

Rachel's mouth dropped open before she stuck her bottom lip out into a pout. Quinn rolled her eyes at the gesture. "Seriously Rachel, it's adorable when you're jealous…sexy even." She dropped her voice at the end, trying to sound husky. "Maybe you should make me forget everyone but you."

Rachel's brows furrowed as her eyes narrowed. "Quinn Fabray are you propositioning me for sex in the middle of the mall as if I were a common hooker?"

"Well, Rach, you took naughty pictures of yourself in the dressing room, so…" Brittany said drawing Quinn's attention to the tall blonde for the first time.

"What?" Quinn croaked out.

Rachel shrugged. "I wanted to practice sexting so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself, so Brittany helped me."

Quinn's eyebrow rose. "Helped you how?"

Rachel grinned. "Who's the jealous one now?"

Quinn repeated herself more forcefully this time. "Help you how?"

"Relax it isn't like she was in the changing room with me, I just sent her the pictures and she told me which ones were acceptable and…"

"You were sexting Brittany before you sexted me? Please tell me you were clothed."

"What?" Santana asked as she walked up to the group.

Brittany pulled out her phone and handed it to Santana. "See."

"Holy mother of…" Santana's eyes widened and darkened. The phone was ripped out of her hands by an angry Quinn.

The moment she glanced at the screen, her eyes darkened and her anger rapidly turned into desire. "Why didn't you send me one?"

Rachel looked at the girls as her face reddened. "I sent Brittany one to see if she thought I looked okay in…barely anything before I wanted to send anything to you."

Quinn nodded but she didn't take her eyes off the photo of Rachel wearing only sexy panties and a bra.

"Don't worry, the ones I took for you are more revealing and much more…sensual, so…"

Brittany's, Santana's, and Quinn's heads all shot up to take in the tiny brunette. Quinn waved the phone as a visual when she spoke. "More than this?"

Rachel nodded. "That is what sexting is, correct? I mean, its intention is to turn you on and…"

Quinn stared at her girlfriend as heat flowed through her body.

"Yes, that's the idea Berry. And I am pretty sure you mastered the concept." Santana said when Quinn had yet to speak.

Rachel beamed proudly.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Brittany pulled Santana away from the girls, begging to some balloons and telling her that they still had shopping to do.

Quinn was still staring at Brittany's phone when she finally brought her attention up to Rachel. "When are you going to send me the pictures Rachel?"

"Not when I'm standing here with you, I'm embarrassed enough as it is." Rachel blushed even as she spoke.

Quinn stepped closer to her girlfriend and gently touched her fingertips to the brunette's cheek. She looked into Rachel's eyes with compassion, love and desire. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Rachel, you are beautiful and from what I saw you have a rocking body."

Rachel giggled nervously. She drew her lower lip behind her teeth nervously, but Quinn didn't give up in her encouragement. "If you are truly nervous, Rach, don't send them. Okay? I don't want you to ever do something you're uncomfortable to do. I hope you didn't feel pressured to do this, because I never asked…"

Rachel breathed deeply and looked at her girlfriend intimately. "I wanted to do something for you."

Quinn smiled shyly. "I promised to be Santana's slave if she got me my old Cheerios uniform back just because you said you liked seeing me in it."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Quinn! Santana is the devil why would you…"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Did you not hear me? You liked me in it, so…"

"So…? Oh! Wow, we sort of got carried away with all of our teasing didn't we?"

Quinn smirked, though her face was crimson. "I was hoping that all this teasing would lead to some pleasing though."

Rachel leaned in and kissed her. It was intended to be comforting and chaste, but both girls were so turned on that it quickly became heated. Their hands were wandering and they almost forgot where they were…almost. "Quinnie?"

Quinn shot back from Rachel hastily as both girls were panting wildly. "Mom?"

Rachel ducked her head in mortification.

"Rachel? How are you?" Judy greeted as if she hadn't caught the diva's tongue down her daughter's throat.

Rachel's head shot up toward Judy, but her eyes couldn't meet the eldest Fabray's. "I'm good, Judy. How are you?"

"Just picking up a few things. Your dads called and invited me over for Christmas dinner on Sunday. Fran and her husband Eli are joining us."

Rachel looked confused. "When did they call?"

"Today after they needed to discuss matters concerning the two of you. Apparently, they were embarrassed that they had to give you the sex talk and wanted me aware of your…development."

"Development?" Rachel croaked out.

"Seems they weren't aware of your relationship." Judy said with a raised eyebrow that put Quinn's to shame.

Both Rachel and Quinn looked embarrassed and properly reprimanded. "We weren't trying to get away with anything, Mom. I just wanted to get the courage to ask them for permission to date Rachel."

Judy nodded with a smile. "Even though you've been dating all week?"

Rachel nodded guiltily. Quinn held her mother's gaze. "They think we're doing things we aren't because Santana is an obnoxious, loud mouth."

"So you weren't necking in the middle of a crowded mall?" Judy teased.

"Mom?" Quinn groaned. "And who calls it necking anymore anyway?"

Judy rolled her eyes at Quinn's tone. "Look, I think the two of you are adorable. But can you at least have the decency to be honest with Rachel's dads. Those two men were horrified."

The red faces on both teens were amusing Judy, she shook her head with a smile. "I thought they said you were shopping with Brittany and Santana?"

Rachel's eyes went wide remembering her shopping trip with Brittany; thankfully Quinn wasn't currently looking at Rachel. "We had to separate to shop for each other. Rachel and I have yet to get their gifts."

"Maybe you should start shopping and stop making out then." Judy replied cheekily.

Quinn groaned. "Yes, Mom."

Judy chuckled as she walked away. She hated being humiliated when she was a teen but being the parent was so much fun in those situations.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend. "Kill me now."

Rachel smiled and shook her head. She grabbed Quinn's hand, and the blonde's humiliation and anger immediately dissipated. "I swear between my mom, your dads, and Santana, the universe doesn't want us to…"

"Have sex?" Rachel offered causing the hazel eyes to bore into her.

"I was going to say be alone."

"Oh."

"But I like what you said better." Quinn smiled.

They began walking, hand in had because they did still need to shop for Santana and Brittany. Quinn started laughing.

"What?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sort of glad Mom caught us kissing, rather than overhearing the conversation we were having about sexting."

Rachel's face flushed again. "I agree, and if she had seen that photo..." He eyes closed at the thought.

**000000000000000000000**

Quinn was sitting in her bedroom later that evening when Santana walked in and threw a Cheerios uniform at her.

Quinn smirked at Santana. "Brittany convinced you to help me didn't she?"

"Something about helping our friends." Then a dark smirk appeared on her face. "Plus she promised to make it up to me."

"I get it San, you're getting some. Good for you."

Santana shook her head, smirk still firmly in place. "No, the deal with Britt was that she sent me Rachel's picture."

Santana walked out of the room, leaving Quinn with her mouth agape. She was going to yell at Santana, but she glanced down at her cheerleading uniform which caused her to smile. She quickly changed into it and took a picture of herself. Then sent the picture with a message to Rachel.

**From Quinn: Wish you were here. I guess, I'll just have to entertain myself.**

The response came almost immediately and left Quinn breathless.

**From Rachel: Just so you don't get too bored, I thought I'd send you something to help with the entertainment.**

Along with the message was the most shocking and revealing photo Quinn ever saw. Rachel was topless and wearing only black, lacy panties. She had a smirk on her face with her eyes hooded behind her dark eyelashes. And her hand was where Quinn wished hers could be.

The blonde shook her head thinking that Rachel should have been president of the Celibacy club with her ability to tease. But then she remembered that it _was _Rachel who said that girls wanted sex as much as boys. With that thought filtering her mind and Rachel's picture in front of her, Quinn did just as the brunette had intended. She thoroughly entertained herself…

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I hope this chapter is worth it! Rachel and Quinn just learned the art of sexting and both are already masters at teasing. Wonder who caves in first…**

**Up next, Christmas Eve with the Berry's! Plus, did Santana really get the picture of Rachel or was she just pushing Quinn's buttons?**


	16. Just A Little Pleasing Please

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Just A Little Pleasing…Please**

Santana and Rachel were sitting in the kitchen, having breakfast with Rachel's dads on Christmas Eve.

"So what are the plans for the day?" Jeremiah asked between bites of his oatmeal.

Santana had prepared breakfast again and they were having oatmeal with some fresh fruit and she even hand squeezed some orange juice. Anything to erase yesterday's conversation out of her mind.

"I'm going to the mall again with Brittany." Santana shrugged.

"I'm hanging out at Quinn's. Her sister and brother in law are coming today, and we're all going to church together tonight."

The Berry men nodded. "Oh, Santana, we wanted to let you know that you should invite your parents tomorrow. If you want to." Jeremiah addressed the Latina. "You said they wanted to spend the holidays with you, so if you're uncomfortable to spend time alone with them they are always invited here."

Santana grinned excitedly. "I'll call them, thanks!"

After breakfast, Santana and Rachel walked together out of the house. "Santana, could you make sure that those pictures of me are deleted from Britt's phone?"

The Latina smirked darkly. "You mean there was more than one?"

"I needed help on the proper pose. I assure you I was fully clothed in all of them."

Santana smiled. "She already deleted them. Apparently keeping half naked pictures of our friend was bad for our relationship and embarrassing for said friend." She raised an eyebrow as she spoke the words.

Rachel bounced excitedly on the pads of her feet. "Good, she listened."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I knew she sounded a bit…berry-esque for that to have been her idea."

Rachel smiled before attempting to crawl in her car.

"Oh and Berry, I might've mentioned to Quinn that I have the picture. Please let me continue to tease her with it."

"That's fine, since I have that one picture Brittany used to show me how to prose properly. I think we're even."

Santana's eyes widened. "You're bluffing."

Rachel made a show of pulling out her phone. Before Santana sighed and answered. "Fine, okay. I'll stop teasing Q about that at least…I make no promises about her being a horny teenage boy though."

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Come on Berry, you have to know that what you do gets to her. She was repressed, not blind." She saw Rachel still trying to figure out what she was saying so she rolled her eyes and started again. "That girl wants to jump you and is using every ounce of self control to make you feel comfortable."

Santana cackled as she shook her head and walked away from a speechless diva whose mouth was hanging open.

When Rachel arrived at the Fabray residence, she sat nervously in her car for the last five minutes. Santana's words were ringing in her ear. They hadn't even rounded second base yet, Rachel thought the teasing was harmless fun. She didn't know the blonde wanted more than that. And the thought that Quinn desired her in that way, it really turned Rachel on.

She was pulled from her thoughts when there was a hesitant knock on the door. Jumping, Rachel looked at the intruder.

"Hey? Are you coming?" Quinn asked with a face of confusion and concern.

Rachel swallowed thickly. Why was her mind currently in the gutter? Oh yes, Santana Lopez was the devil.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked again from outside the window.

Rachel took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. She shut her car off and exited the vehicle. They awkwardly hugged in greeting. Rachel's mind replaying Quinn's words while Quinn's mind was flooded with images of last night. Of the picture Rachel sent her and what she did in response to it. Both girls swallowed audibly and tried to suppress a moan.

Rachel shuffled around nervously before stealing a glance at Quinn. She licked her lips anxiously, only now realizing the affect such an act had on the blonde. "Hey."

Quinn nodded, barely able to speak. She did squeak out a shaky "hey" in response.

They slowly walked up the driveway and toward the house. Quinn held the door open for Rachel to enter.

"Oh Rachel! You made it!" Judy exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Rachel into a proper hug. Then she pulled the brunette through the room to meet Quinn's sister.

"Fran! Rachel's here."

Fran was sitting in the living room next to a small man with dark hair and eyes to match. He was wearing a sweater that had a kitten with a Santa's hat on it. Rachel smiled at him because the sweater was adorable.

"I like your shirt." She pointed to him and he smiled back proudly.

"Thank you, Fran doesn't seem to appreciate the sentiment. It's really just a shirt that makes you want to smile and who doesn't appreciate a good smile, especially on Christmas." He stood up and was already approaching her. His hand extended though he never stopped speaking. "And it truly is a pleasure to meet you Rachel. I have heard nothing but good things about you since we arrived this morning. Though in actuality that is only a few hours but I'm sure that Judy and Quinn would have gone on longer had you not arrived so soon."

Rachel happily took the boy's hand in hers. "As much as I appreciate your greeting, and not solely because it boasted wonderful things about yours truly, but I regret to inform you that I still do not know your name."

"Oh, of course. Elijah David, but you can call me Eli."

Rachel's brow quirked. "You're Jewish?"

He beamed proudly. "As are you, I have been told."

As they exchanged pleasantries, Fran, Judy and Quinn studied them intently. All three mouths agape. "Funny, I never saw the resemblance before." Quinn commented.

Judy chuckled. "Apparently you and your sister aren't too different after all."

Fran rolled her eyes. "I honestly thought one Eli was enough. This is way too much."

Quinn laughed. She agreed, one Rachel Berry was absolutely plenty.

After Rachel helped with the decorating of the Christmas tree, she and Quinn retreated to the blonde's bedroom. Being slightly embarrassed by Judy calling behind them to leave the door open.

Things were going well with the Christmas tree decorating but now when the girls were in the privacy of Quinn's room, things became awkward again.

They were standing looking at each other, neither daring to speak. To busy herself, Quinn went to her laptop and played some music. Rachel took to wandering around the room. She noticed a few new pictures in frames. All were of her and Quinn. She picked one up that had been taken at Sectional's.

"I like this one." Rachel commented absentmindedly. Then she felt Quinn's breath on her neck and a shiver shot down her spine. What was wrong with her?

She closed her eyes to try to control her breathing. She felt Quinn step closer, feeling the blonde's breasts poke against her back. Rachel bit her lip in frustration. Damn it Santana, you just turned me into a horny teenager!

"What?" Quinn breathed out. She had walked around and was standing face to face with Rachel. "What did Santana do?"

Shit! "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Quinn's eyebrow was raised as she nodded curtly. "Yes…"

Rachel blushed as she sighed. She licked her lips because her mouth suddenly became dry. It must have been the way Quinn was looking at her. Those big, gorgeous hazel eyes that she could stare into for hours. And now Quinn's lips were moving, what glorious lips they were. Rachel wanted to kiss them so badly, and instantly that's what they were doing. Rachel was kissing Quinn so passionately that it took the blonde's breath away.

The brunette sucked on Quinn's tongue, eliciting a whimper that spurned her on more. She was taking Quinn into her arms, pressing them flush together. Pulling away, Rachel took Quinn's quivering bottom lip between her teeth and gently nibbled on it.

"Fuck." Quinn breathed out with her eyes still closed. When she opened them, her pupils were fully blown. "I can't even remember what we were talking about."

Rachel smiled. The desire in Quinn's eyes was entrancing. She claimed Quinn's lips again before attaching her lips to the blonde's neck. She was licking and sucking and marking the girl while Quinn was shaking within her grasp. The blonde moaned loudly, before pushing the brunette away. "You can't do that. You can't say what you said to me and then do that."

Rachel looked at her in confusion. Licking the taste of Quinn off her lips. "What are you talking about?"

"You said Santana turned you into a horny teenager and then you kissed me like you never did before."

Rachel burst out in laughter. She shook her head and collapsed on Quinn's bed. Oh the images that were running through her mind right now. Rachel pleasured herself last night with Quinn's picture in mind and she wondered if Quinn was in this very bed doing the same thing. "Oh God!" Rachel moaned loudly when she felt a warmth pool in her panties. "Shit."

Quinn watched Rachel lying on her bed, and could see how turned on the girl was becoming. The dark eyes, the shallow breathing, and she bit her lip as she watched Rachel clench her legs together. She swallowed noticeably, drawing the brunette's attention back up to her.

Rachel was looking at her like she was a predator and Quinn was the prey. The blonde shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of Rachel's gaze. "Rach?"

Rachel leapt forward, hearing the sultry whisper escape her girlfriend's lips. She pulled Quinn on the bed next to her. As she shoved the girl on the bed and straddled her, Quinn forgot again why she was upset with the girl. She looked into the dark eyes of the diva and grabbed the girl's hips to keep her in place. Well, hips was being a bit modest. She was actually grabbing the girl's ass. It's just that those skirts were so short.

"Um…" Quinn bit her lip, which caused Rachel to dip down and take it in her mouth. Quinn's grip on the girl's ass tightened, causing the brunette to accidentally bite down on Quinn's lip. "Oh, shit!" The blonde mumbled but it snapped Rachel out of her state of arousal.

"Sorry." She attempted to jump away, but Quinn held her in place.

"No, it's okay, I just…let's keep going." Quinn pulled Rachel down to her and reattached their lips in a searing kiss.

"Nice underwear Rachel…gold stars, really?" Fran's smirk was evident even though they couldn't see her.

Rachel jumped off Quinn so quickly she fell of the bed. Quinn's glazed over eyes caught Fran's amused expression. "What do you want?" Quinn growled.

"Mom sent me up to make sure you two weren't having sex." Fran teased. "I honestly can't believe how okay with the two of you she is."

"Do you have a problem with it?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"Honestly? When Mom first told me, yes. But seeing the two of you together. And not now, cause that was disturbing. But earlier. All the stolen glances and the intimate touches. You are quite cute together. Plus Quinn, you're practically glowing. Though that could have been you just being horny."

Quinn groaned before stepping off the bed and shoving Fran out of the room. "You can tell Mom that thanks to you, we're not having sex."

Fran grinned. "Do you really want me to use those words?"

"Shut up!"

She shut the door in Fran's face, but they could hear the laughter anyway. Quinn slowly walked over to Rachel; she knelt down beside her and took her hands in her own. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think it was for the best that we were interrupted."

Quinn nodded but her face was unreadable.

"What's wrong Quinn?"

"Why?"

"Why is it best we stopped?"

Quinn shook her head. "It's not like I wanted to have sex with all of them downstairs, but I'm not opposed to the idea…in general." She ran her hands through her hair, and took a deep breath. Releasing it shakily she asked. "I was wondering why you attacked me."

"Oh."

"I'm not complaining…it's just. If you were thinking of being with someone else…I couldn't handle it if you…"

Rachel took their joined hands, and brought them to her mouth. She kissed Quinn's knuckles. Then she kissed the palm of the girl's hand. "I was definitely only thinking about you."

Quinn smiled sadly. "You said Santana turned you into a horny teenager."

Suddenly Rachel's laughter filled the room. Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"You remember the picture I sent you last night?"

Quinn's mouth went dry so she just nodded.

"I sent it to you because we thought teasing was fun right?"

Quinn nodded again.

"But Santana mentioned that you were becoming frustrated."

Quinn's mouth dropped open and her cheeks flushed. Rachel released Quinn's hands and held the blonde's face so the girl didn't look away in embarrassment. "Quinn, baby, the idea that I turned you on. It was the only thing going through my mind since I left my house and why I was setting in my car for five minutes. I thought I was okay with the teasing but Santana made me realize that maybe pleasing would be more fun."

Quinn's eyes widened.

"I've wanted to jump you since I got here." Rachel admitted huskily, causing Quinn to release a moan. "And although I hope we continue with the teasing, I thought maybe we could round second a few times."

Quinn's eyes were completely black as her breathing became shallow. Rachel reached for Quinn's hands again, and led them underneath her shirt. When Quinn cupped Rachel's bra-clad breasts, she whimpered. She squeezed gently.

When she found her voice she smirked. "I thought second base might consist of under the bra fondling."

Rachel smiled before unhooking her bra quickly. Quinn gasped at the movement. The bra fell around her hands, and she removed them to allow the bra to fall completely away. Then she grabbed Rachel's breasts again. She took a hard nipple in her between her fingers. Rachel attached their lips and kissed her languidly as Quinn mead her breasts. Rachel reached under Quinn's shirt, fully expecting the blonde to pull away to pray. When it didn't happen she took Quinn's breasts in her hands and squeezed. Both girls moaned into the kiss.

The door flew open. "I want you both downstairs in two minutes." Judy replied sternly before walking away with a flushed face.

Rachel and Quinn reluctantly pulled apart. "We're both going to be grounded aren't we?" Rachel asked between pants.

Quinn smiled as she handed Rachel's bra to her. "Maybe, but I think it was worth it."

Rachel grinned back. "As long as they don't take away our phones. Because I am thinking that the pictures could now be used as foreplay."

Quinn licked her lips in anticipation. "You have no idea."

Rachel nodded. "I think I do."

They kissed again until they heard Judy screaming. "Girls! Now!"

They jumped to attention. Rachel left her bra lying on the middle of Quinn's bedroom floor.

**A/N: I wanted to post something before this weekend got too busy and you had to wait longer. So up next is the rest of their Christmas Eve with the Fabrays. What'd you guys think?**


	17. The Heart Of The Matter

**A/N: Already over 300 reviews! You guys continue to amaze me :) Thanks for everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or NYADA**

**The Heart of the Matter**

Quinn and Rachel slowly made their way down the stairs, but Quinn came to a dead stop as soon as they reached the living room. "Grandma? Grandpa?"

An elderly couple stood up and approached Quinn. "Merry Christmas, dear!" Quinn's grandpa replied as he wrapped her in his arms.

"We're glad you finally decided to join us." Her grandma said causing Quinn to flush.

After hugging them both, Quinn stepped beside Rachel. "Grandpa, Grandma. This is Rachel."

They studied the young girls before the old man spoke. "And Rachel is…?"

"My girlfriend." Quinn announced proudly as she took Rachel's hand in hers. Rachel held on hesitantly, unsure of how Quinn's grandparents would react.

The woman turned toward Judy with a smile. "You were right, Judy, Rachel is a very lovely girl."

Quinn's grandpa pulled the small brunette in for a hug. "Our daughter tells us how happy you make Quinn, and for that I wanted to say thank you."

Rachel's eyes widened. She never felt so out of her element before. She was actually speechless. "I…well…"

"Look, James I think you broke her." Quinn's grandma giggled before pushing him away so she could 'get a better look' at Rachel. She pinched her cheeks, and then hugged her tightly. As she pulled away, she took the girl's free hand and led her (and by extension Quinn) to the couch to join the rest of the party. "I want to hear all about you, my dear."

Quinn shook her head and chuckled playfully. "Well now you did it grandma, she loves talking about herself."

Rachel huffed as she pulled her hand out of Quinn's so she could shove her. "I resent that."

"Are you denying it?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely not. I am not a liar after all." Rachel smirked, causing everyone in the room to burst into laughter.

Rachel talked for ages about her childhood, growing up with two fathers. She talked about the singing and dancing competitions she participated in and won, but she admitted that she still felt like something was missing. And that was glee. When she spoke about joining glee and the friends she made there, her face lit up. She talked about Kurt and their plans to attend NYADA in New York, and her dreams of Broadway.

Quinn sat beside her in silence, with a dopey smile on her face as she listened. She had her hand resting on Rachel's thigh, because Rachel's hands were too busy with the animated story telling. Then Rachel began talking about Quinn, about how she always had a crush on the girl and she talked about how they were always in each other's orbit even when they thought they didn't want to be. She talked about fighting over Finn and the feelings of unrequited love thinking that Quinn would never want her. By the time Rachel was finished talking, everyone in the room sighed at the magnificent love story she spun for them (Quinn included).

They all ate dinner together before attending the evening church service. While they were standing outside, after saying goodbye to Quinn's grandparents, Rachel grabbed a snowball and threw it at Quinn. The blonde shrieked and tackled Rachel to the ground. As she was lying on top of the brunette, she leaned down and kissed the girl. They kissed for a few minutes before Rachel broke away. "Um Quinn. I'm getting wet."

Quinn smiled, her eyes suddenly black. "Me too."

Rachel hit the girl's shoulder playfully. "Get your mind out of the gutter; I'm lying in a pile of melted snow so I'm getting wet."

Quinn's face reddened as she bit her lip nervously. "Sorry."

Quinn crawled off of the diva and pulled her up to her, kissing her again. They were laughing at each other as they walked into the house. When they removed their boots, they made their way into the living room. Quinn looked at Fran with narrowed eyes. "You were supposed to tell us that grandma and grandpa were here, but you didn't."

"Must have slipped my mind." Fran feigned innocence.

"Francine!" Judy reprimanded.

"I hate you." Quinn muttered when she collapsed on the couch and pulled Rachel down to sit on her lap.

"I love you." Fran teased.

Judy shifted uncomfortably, watching how close Rachel and Quinn were getting. "I know Rachel's dads talked to you about safe sex, but I want you girls to know…"

"God, please don't Mom." Quinn whined.

"I know for a fact the Berry's have an open door policy and I intend to follow suit."

"And we fully intended to abide by any guidelines you establish, Judy. We meant no disrespect." Rachel spoke trying to diffuse the situation.

"And besides Mom, it isn't like she'll get pregnant this time." Fran added.

"Fran!" Quinn yelled through gritted teeth.

Fran shrugged as she tried unsuccessfully to hide her smirk.

"That is hardly the point. It's disrespectful to engage in such behavior while in my presence." Judy winced at the way that sounded, she couldn't figure out how to word what she wanted to say.

"You mean under your roof, while you're at home?" Quinn offered.

"Yes." Judy agreed but her proud smile faltered when she saw the smirk appear on Quinn's lips. "I didn't mean that. I mean, just because I'm not home you can't…"

Quinn chuckled humorlessly. "It's fine, I get it. I was just hoping that you were planning on treating Fran the same way."

"Of course dear, no favorites."

Quinn's eyebrow rose. "So while Fran's staying here for the holidays, she is not allowed to engage in such behavior?"

Fran's mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious. Mom, I'm married." Fran all but whined.

"You're mother is right, it is rather disrespectful. And it's only three days." Eli offered helpfully.

Eli shared a smile with Rachel who added. "Oh, Judy my dads have a PowerPoint you may want to borrow. It could be helpful."

"I can vouch for how informative it is, though you'll want to skip the same sex sections unless you may feel the need to experiment later. You know, spice up your sex life." Quinn spoke deviously, her eyes trained on Fran's.

Judy finally understood the joke and chuckled to herself. "I guess I am over-reacting. I trust you girls are smart enough to make your own decisions. And Fran, shame on you for trying to embarrass them."

Fran sputtered; her face crimson. Everyone in the room laughed at her discomfort.

"Come on Baby. Don't be mad." Eli cooed as he kissed her cheek with a smile.

"I hate you all." Fran muttered.

**00000000000000000**

After playing a board game with everyone, Quinn and Rachel went back upstairs to Quinn's bedroom (door open of course). Quinn stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rachel's bra lying in the middle of the floor. She swallowed thickly as she turned toward her girlfriend. "You're not wearing a bra." She stated breathlessly.

Rachel shrugged as she walked over and bent down to pick it up. "I didn't have time to put it back on."

Quinn licked her lips as she closed the distance between them. "I'm not complaining, trust me."

Rachel grinned. She shivered as Quinn's fingertips grazed the hem of her shirt. The brunette pulled her bottom lip between her top teeth. "Everyone's just down the hallway, Quinn…"

Quinn dropped her voice to a low purr. "Then you'll have to be quiet."

Rachel swallowed audibly. "I'm very vocal…occupational hazard…I'm not sure I can…oh god!" She stiffened when Quinn's hands grazed the bottom of her breasts.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asked, stepping closer.

Rachel nodded, causing Quinn to smirk. "Very good. How about this?" Quinn's palms covered Rachel's exposed breasts as the brunette's eyes slammed shut. She nodded again. Quinn lifted up Rachel's shirt to expose the toned abs before bending down to place her lips on them.

Rachel shivered at the contact as Quinn glanced up to see Rachel's eyes were still closed. "And this?" She asked as she kissed again. She felt Rachel's nod not bothering to remove her lips from the girl.

"Seriously? You barely get out of being grounded, and you still try to have sex with the door open?" Fran asked with a hushed whisper. "You're lucky I'm not Mom."

Quinn forced her lips away from Rachel's stomach so she could glare at her sister. "Remind me what you did when you were in high school."

Fran rolled her eyes. "And do you remember how often I got grounded?"

Quinn smirked, kissed Rachel's exposed abs one more time before dropping the shirt to cover the girl. "I seem to remember you sneaking out of the house when you did get grounded. I'll do anything if you tell me how you were able to do that."

Fran looked away from her sister to Rachel and back again. "You want to sneak out of the house and into Rachel's, is that correct?"

"I have a soundproof bedroom." Rachel stated.

Quinn audibly moaned at the thought, but Fran's eyes widened. "I don't even want to know."

"It's so she can sing, smartass." Quinn snarled.

"I thought Santana was living there." Fran replied with a quirked brow.

"Fuck. You're right." Quinn closed her eyes in an attempt to think of a different solution.

Fran lowered her voice, making Quinn lean in to hear her. "You two aren't even sleeping together. I'd wait to get all defiant then, just relax. Okay."

Quinn narrowed her eyes out of habit, but thought about Fran's words. She was getting a bit carried away. She sighed.

"Oh, there you are. I wanted to say goodnight to all of you." Judy walked into the room hesitantly until she saw Fran. "I'm looking forward to Christmas at your house tomorrow, Rachel."

"I am as well, Judy. And thanks for including me in your festivities tonight. I really enjoyed myself."

Judy smiled before hugging the brunette and kissing her daughters goodnight. Fran followed her mother out of the room.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Rachel said as she turned away from Quinn to put her bra on.

Quinn watched the girl's movements. "You know, you sent me a picture of your breasts and you let me touch them. Now you're being shy?"

When she finished, Rachel smiled shyly and turned around to face the girl. "I don't want us to get carried away."

Quinn nodded as her she visibly checked out her girlfriend. "I find it increasingly difficult not to get carried away around you."

Rachel smiled. "Me too." She walked over to Quinn and kissed her lips delicately. "But I want us to let our hearts catch up with our bodies."

"But…"

"I love you Quinn, I do. So let's not rush this. Okay?"

Quinn nodded. "You're right." Quinn kissed her back. "I love you Rachel Berry."

Quinn walked her girlfriend to her car and kissed her goodbye once more. "Just because we're not rushing things, we're not going backwards are we? I still get to…"

"Fondle my breasts?" Rachel asked playfully with a raised brow. She smiled at Quinn's pink cheeks. "Yes."

Quinn shuffled her feet nervously. "And the sexting?"

"Definitely we're still doing that."

Quinn nodded with a shy smile. "Okay."

After kissing one more time, Quinn opened the door and let her girlfriend climb in and watched as she drove away. She sighed to herself as she turned around and walked into the house.


	18. Christmas in Lima

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Barbara Streisand, Charades or any colleges I mentioned**

**Christmas in Lima**

When Rachel got home from her Christmas Eve with Quinn, she headed to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Santana walked in hesitantly. "Can I talk to you?" The Latina asked while she entered the bedroom, only to find Rachel standing in a pair of pajama bottoms and a black bra. She quickly averted her eyes, blushing. "Could you please put a shirt on?"

Rachel smiled as she rolled her eyes. She quickly finished dressing before approaching Santana. "I'm fully clothed now." She teased. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"First of all, how was your day?" Santana asked now looking at the diva.

Rachel smiled. "Well Quinn and I kept getting caught trying to round the bases. Twice by Fran and once by Judy. I had to go to church without a bra."

Santana's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened. She swallowed slowly.

Rachel giggled before playfully shoving the Latina. "How was your day? How's Brittany?"

Santana's whole face lit up. "It was great! We just spent time together, she's good. She says 'hi' by the way."

Rachel nodded. "Okay, now Santana. What did you really want to talk about?"

The taller girl shifted uncomfortably, and looked away from Rachel. Rachel stepped forward and put her hand on Santana's shoulder. "Hey, Santana look at me." She waited for the Latina to look toward her. "We're friends, okay? You can talk to me about anything."

Santana sighed, and then looked directly at the petite diva. "You don't really have a picture of Brittany, do you? I know you don't like her that way, but just the idea that you might have some sort of sext from her…"

Rachel smiled gently as she touched Santana's cheek with her free hand. "No I don't have a picture of Brittany, I was teasing you. Like you insist on teasing Quinn."

Santana's face lit up with realization. "She feels like I do about this?"

Rachel nodded. "Probably. I know I would."

Santana swallowed audibly. "I'll tell her tomorrow, okay. I'll let her know I was just picking on her. I didn't realize…"

Rachel smiled genuinely. "I know you didn't. And I'm sorry that my teasing you made you feel so bad, it was never my intention."

A sincere smile spread across Santana's face. "I…Rach, thank you."

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

"You have been a great friend to me, even when I least deserved it. And I want you to know that even when I move back home, that we're still friends. I still…" She took a long, slow breath before continuing. "I still need you in my life somehow."

Rachel smiled brightly. "And I will be there." She paused briefly, as if contemplating something. "Can I hug you now?"

Santana chuckled before nodding slightly. When Rachel wrapped her in a hug, she held her back fiercely. Their hug was interrupted by the buzzing of Rachel's phone. They pulled apart awkwardly.

Rachel glanced down at the text from Quinn. It was a photo of the blonde wearing only her cheerios skirt. Rachel's mouth went dry (because apparently all of her fluids traveled south) and her eyes immediately darkened.

"I had a nice talk Santana, but um…I need to take this." Rachel spoke to her friend without looking up from her phone.

Santana smirked knowingly as she walked toward the door; she stopped walking and turned around. "Oh, and you have a little drool…"

She chuckled as Rachel just waved her off; the diva was too preoccupied to even scowl at her.

**00000000000000**

The next morning, the Berry men made Christmas breakfast for the girls. Quinn and Brittany also joined them. After they all ate, they exchanged presents in the living room.

Jeremiah and Michael handed out their presents first. Santana, Brittany and Quinn were surprised when they received gifts as well. And when they opened bright, colorful sweaters that had animals on them (a dog for Santana, duck for Brittany and lion for Quinn) rather than snarling an insult at the horrendousness of them, they smiled teary eyed at the men and thanked them genuinely. They might actually wear them as well (at least in the Berry home) just to show their appreciation for them. Rachel got a sweater as well; hers had a lamb on it.

Brittany received one of those idiot guides for Judaism, though Rachel had removed the cover and title page and created a special "Brittany's guide" cover that looked legit. The blonde loved it because it made her an official honorary Jew. Santana received a key to the Berry's house, in case she ever needed it. The Latina tried to reign in the tears that threatened to fall.

Brittany and Santana gave Quinn and Rachel each some lingerie that made them as well as the Berry men blush. Rachel gave Quinn an antique camera she noticed the blonde eying on one of their shopping trips, receiving a passionate kiss in return. Then Quinn gave Rachel her gift. The brunette received the Ultimate Barbara Streisand Collection that Rachel had gone on and on about in Glee for months. Rachel beamed so proudly, because it turned out that someone cared enough to pay attention. Even though she had been telling Finn in hopes he would remember for her birthday or Christmas, she was glad that it was Quinn who was listening. It made her fall for the girl even harder, if that was possible.

After they exchanged their presents, Brittany and Rachel skipped off to the kitchen to bake Christmas cookies before the party started. Santana and Quinn were standing awkwardly in the living room alone.

"So thanks for the embarrassing gift, it wasn't bad enough my mom nearly grounded us for mauling each other yesterday but you had to visually remind Rachel's dads that I'm screwing around with their precious daughter." Quinn didn't sound angry, just frustrated.

"First of all, both you and I know that you aren't just screwing around with Rachel, what you guys have is real. Second, I heard about your…adventures yesterday and I think that's badass. Third, it's not like the Berrys have anything to worry about; you guys aren't even having sex yet."

Quinn sighed loudly. "Don't remind me."

Santana grinned darkly. "But if you keep sexting her like you did last night, she'll be begging for you to take her in no time."

Quinn flushed darkly. "You saw?"

Santana's eyebrow rose dangerously high, but she shook her head. "No, I was with her when she got it and she practically threw me out of her room instantly. No doubt to _properly _enjoy the picture, if you get me."

"You were in her bedroom last night?" Quinn gritted out jealously.

"Seriously, Q? That's what you choose to dwell on? I just told you that your girlfriend got off on a picture _you _sent her."

Realization dawned on the blonde. "Really?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "So whatever you're doing, keep it up because the dwarf is loving it."

Quinn smiled. Santana cleared her throat and choked out her next statement. "And just so you know, B never sent me that photo of Rach. She deleted it from her phone as well, apparently at Berry's assistance. So, sorry about making you believe otherwise."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You're apologizing…for making me feel bad?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Guess the midge is rubbing off on me."

Quinn smiled and nodded. "She has that affect, doesn't she?" She looked toward the kitchen where Rachel and Brittany were. "Of making people want to be better. Of making them realize that she already believes they're good enough."

Santana followed her gaze. "I think she has that in common with another blonde we both know."

"We found it, didn't we? Love. Happiness." Quinn smiled dreamily.

"Okay, time to stop being all sappy and…gay." Santana smirked causing them both to laugh.

**00000000000000000**

As dinner neared, their guests began arriving. Santana's parents were already there, and Brittany's parents were invited as well. Judy, Fran and Eli just arrived and were talking animatedly with the other guests. And just before dinner started, Shelby came with Beth. Quinn's face lit up at the surprise. She was going to spend Christmas with her daughter.

Dinner conversation was light and amicable. "So what are everyone's plans after high school?" Brittany's mother asked.

"Rachel's heading to New York, NYADA. And Quinn's going to Yale." Brittany offered. "And with me going to Julliard, San's planning on NYU."

"Brittany, you never mentioned you got in to Julliard!" Rachel shrieked excitedly.

"I thought you'd be jealous. I know you used to want to go." Brittany admitted nervously.

"My dreams changed Britt, and either way you're my friend so I would have been happy for you." Rachel replied honestly.

"So, you'll all be near each other. Are you planning on staying in touch with each other then?" Santana's dad asked, curiously.

"We hope so." Quinn said, as she looked around adoringly at three of the most important people in her life.

"We will." Santana replied with certainty.

"Kurt's coming to New York as well." Rachel added cheerfully.

"So New York's about to be bombarded with the gay." Fran replied with a playful tone, causing the four teens to roll their eyes.

"Actually, with the prevalence of Broadway there are plenty gays already there, Fran. Or so I've heard." Rachel replied.

"You know, Fran's actually a fan of yours Rachel though she won't admit it. But when Judy sent us copies of all your glee club's competition performances Fran always commented on how talented you were. Though my personal favorite performances have been when you guys do your own original songs. And Quinn's performances of course. But when you do make it on Broadway, I'm sure Fran will insist on tickets of course." Eli spoke causing the girls to chuckle at Fran's expense. "Ow." He had to stop his monologue when Fran kicked him under the table.

The adults also started laughing when they realized what Fran did. After some more small talk, Beth started fussing. Shelby got up to get her, but Quinn stopped her. "Do you mind? Could I try?"

Shelby looked at her. "Of course. Go ahead."

Quinn picked Beth up and walked her around the room, talking to her gently. Beth stopped fussing and stared at Quinn. Judy had tears in her eyes as she watched the scene before her; she hurried out of the room to grab her camera and snapped a few pictures. Shelby and Rachel did the same thing.

Santana leaned toward Fran and quietly whispered. "She was shattered when she gave Beth up, if it wasn't for Rachel. I don't think she'd ever have gotten better."

Fran nodded as well, tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't as close to her sister as she used to be and she regretted that now. She watched the scene in silence along with the rest of the guests.

After dinner, everyone retired to the living room to laugh and share stories. The Pierce's and Lopez's hadn't ever spent time together before, but were getting along surprisingly well. Rachel and Eli talked most of the night about Rachel's aspirations for Broadway and what her dream roles would be. Fran, Judy and Quinn were talking with Shelby and playing with Beth. Quinn saw Shelby glance at Rachel often. "You should talk to her, I'm sure she would love that." Quinn whispered to the older brunette. Shelby looked at her hopefully. "I was surprised she invited me today, but I know she did it for you."

Quinn grinned. Shelby looked back at Rachel, and then took a deep breath. She slowly made her way over to the eerily similar brunettes. Eli noticed Shelby first, and smiled in greeting. She smiled back, and then looked at Rachel. "Hey."

Rachel looked up at her, then back at Eli. "Would you mind if we finished our conversation later?"

Eli smiled and nodded his acceptance before walking over toward the Fabray women. Jeremiah and Michael Berry were watching Shelby closely as she took the previously empty seat next to their daughter.

"Thanks again for inviting us."

Rachel smiled. "I knew how much it'd mean to Quinn, to see Beth. So thank you for agreeing to come."

"I didn't just do it for Quinn."

Rachel sighed. "I know."

"Having Beth wasn't my way of replacing you Rachel, just so you know. You're not replaceable, ask Quinn because I'm sure she'd agree."

Rachel's eyes watered but she chuckled anyway.

"Anyone with eyes can see it." Shelby continued.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "See what?"

"How much that girl loves you. Actually, Santana and Brittany seem to love you nearly as much."

"In completely different ways, I hope." Rachel joked, easing Shelby's nerves. The older brunette smiled.

"I hope so too, because I've gotten to know them while they were in the troubletones and I like them but Quinn suits you."

Rachel looked at her questioningly, so Shelby continued. "I see what you meant about her changing, I see it in her. And she's a completely different person when she's with you, happier. But you're happier too, and you deserve happiness Rachel. More than anyone else I know."

Rachel looked at her intensely, but remained silent for several minutes. "I am happy. But thank you for saying what you said. And thank you for choosing to be in my life now, it does mean a lot to me. I know we're not close…"

"Rachel…" Shelby cut her off. "I made so many mistakes, and walking away from you two years ago was by far the biggest. I know we're not close but you're giving me a chance to make it up to you and that's all I ever wanted."

Rachel smiled at her, and then glanced over at Quinn and Beth. "And you're giving Quinn that chance, so again thank you."

Shelby took that as Rachel's way of telling her to stop apologizing. She understood that words didn't matter as long as there were no actions to back them up. So she vowed to make sure Rachel understood just how serious she was about being in her life.

After a few more hours of pleasant company, the guests started saying their goodbyes. Santana went home with her parents to spend the rest of the evening with them. Brittany did the same. Judy, Fran and Eli made their way back home eventually after partaking in a game of Charades (and losing) against the Berrys first.

A little while afterward, Quinn was standing by her car with Rachel, as they were saying their goodbyes to each other. "We didn't get any alone time today." Quinn whined, causing Rachel to smile shyly.

"That's kind of good, because after that picture you sent me last night, I was afraid that if we were alone I'd jump you." Rachel admitted.

Quinn's eyes darkened and her face flushed. "Now I'm really disappointed that we didn't get any alone time." She replied huskily.

Rachel bit her lip. "I thought we were taking it slow."

"You said we're taking it slow." Quinn teased. "I never agreed to such a thing."

"Quinn Fabray! Are you flirting with me?"

"It depends. Is it working?"

Rachel nodded as she licked her lips. "Of course it is, because all I can do is picture you half naked right now."

Quinn swallowed audibly. "How do you think I felt when you sent me that picture of you?"

"If you spent the entire night…enjoying it then I know exactly how you felt."

Quinn's mouth dropped open, her eyes were impossibly dark.

"I think you should go before we go at it right here in my driveway." Rachel said in a rushed whisper.

Quinn took a step closer to the brunette. "Would that be a bad thing?"

"That our first time together was in the middle of my driveway without any proper foreplay?"

"Foreplay? Sexting certainly constitutes as foreplay Rachel."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "I am not opposed to rounding a few more bases Quinn, but could we not do it in the middle of my driveway on Christmas."

Quinn stepped even closer, lowering her voice to a sultry whimper. "I'm holding you to that, Rach."

Rachel nodded as her eyes darkened as well. "I won't need you to convince me."

Quinn smiled. She closed the distance between them and they kissed deeply as they moaned into each other's mouths. Their hands wandered, but since they were both wearing winter coats they didn't get to feel very much. They pulled away to catch their breaths.

"You have to go now Quinn, but maybe…" She paused and suddenly looked nervous. "Maybe you could call me and tonight we could…"

Quinn smiled encouragingly. "We could what Rach?"

"Well, we both have pictures, but maybe we could talk each other through it…"

Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion before her eyes widened in realization. "Wow! You mean phone sex!"

"Shhh!" Rachel thrust her hand over Quinn's mouth. "Do you want the neighborhood to hear you? Or worse, my dads?"

Quinn playfully licked Rachel's hand, causing the girl to quickly withdraw it from her mouth. The brunette spoke again. "That should have disgusted me but all I can think of is what else I wish your tongue was doing to me."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "Okay, I'm going home right now! I'll call you as soon as I'm in bed."

Rachel nodded numbly as Quinn quickly kissed her goodbye and climbed in her car. Rachel hurried in the house and to her room, waiting for Quinn's phone call.


	19. Are You Ready?

**A/N: Well, I apologize for the wait and hope this is worth it. It picks up right where the other chapter ended, so basically they're about to have phone sex :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Are You Ready?**

Quinn had been pacing around her bedroom for 20 minutes trying to get the courage to call Rachel. She was excited about this new step in their relationship, but it also terrified her. After taking a deep breath, she picked up her phone and called her girlfriend.

"I was beginning to worry that you forgot about me." Rachel answered her phone with a seductive whisper.

Quinn's breath hitched at the tone her girlfriend's voice had taken. Closing her eyes, she decided to address the statement. "I'd never forget about you, Rach." She was surprised at how husky her own voice sounded. "I just…got nervous." She admitted quietly.

"We don't have to do this, Quinn. If you're not ready." Rachel replied just as quiet.

Quinn sat down on her bed and sighed loudly. "Are _you_ ready Rachel? Because, this is all so new to both of us and I know that we're having fun with the teasing and the innuendos and the flirting but this…is a big step."

"I've never done this before, Quinn. Never sexted anyone, never had phone sex. I mean, I only slept with Finn once and you were only with Noah that one time. But this is you, Quinn. I feel safe with you."

Quinn moved up her bed and laid down. "It's not about me not feeling safe, Rach. I trust you…completely. I was just worried that maybe I was pressuring you, I am aware that I have been practically jumping your bones like a horny teenage boy lately…"

The blonde smiled despite herself when she heard Rachel's melodious giggles over the phone.

"Quinn, baby, it's not like I was telling you to stop."

Quinn licked her lips absentmindedly. "No, you most certainly were not." She smiled.

"And I did send the half naked picture of myself first."

Quinn's breathing became labored at the thought of Rachel's photo and what she did to herself upon seeing it. "You did." Quinn breathed out.

"And I'm the one who made the suggestion tonight…"

Quinn nodded in agreement before realizing that Rachel couldn't see her. "Uh huh." She added lamely as an afterthought, causing the brunette to giggle again.

"So if your only hesitation is out of concern for me, just know that I am completely naked right now and I am already picturing the things I want you to do to me."

Quinn nearly dropped her phone in shock, as she moaned loudly at Rachel's admission. "You're naked…now…while you're on the phone…with me?"

"I believe that's the idea, when having phone sex isn't it?" Rachel answered playfully.

Quinn was absolutely speechless. She had finally summoned the courage to call Rachel to tell her that she thought they were moving too fast and wanted to apologize for pushing her into something that she might not be ready for. But now, now she knew that Rachel was naked and most likely touching herself and imagining that Quinn was doing it.

"I could probably do this alone, just listening to your voice baby, but I'd prefer if you joined me." Rachel whimpered as she tried to encourage her girlfriend to tumble over the edge with her.

"Are you already…?" Quinn whispered breathlessly as she tore off her own clothes anxiously.

"Wet?" Rachel suggested when Quinn trailed off. "Sweetie, I'm well past that stage now."

Quinn bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan as she climbed back on her bed, completely naked. "Tell me…"

"Quinn, I'm imagining your fingers inside me as I thrust my own into my wet…"

"Fuck." Quinn whimpered, her fingers finding her own wetness.

"As I work them deeper inside…I imagine what it might be like to do this same thing to you. What my fingers would feel like inside of you."

"Oh God! Rachel, I can tell you right now, it feels amazing!" She wasn't holding back anymore, knowing how badly Rachel desired her was turning her on more than she could ever have imagined. And as she thrust inside herself faster and harder, panting in unison with Rachel, she briefly wondered when they would really experience this together.

"Quinn!" Rachel moaned as she got closer to the edge.

Hearing Rachel scream her name almost finished Quinn off, but she continued with the thrusts anyway. It felt too good not to. "God, Rach! Fuck!" Her eyes rolled back in her head as her back arched. "Fuck me Rachel! HARDER!" She thrust her fingers in deeper and faster and hearing Rachel react to her own screams made the blonde climax. "RACH! FUCK!" She screamed as she came.

**0000000000000000000**

"So, you're sister's a screamer." Eli mused from the bedroom down the hall.

"Please shut up." Fran mumbled as she tried to bury her head in the pillow.

"I guess Quinn had the right idea, maybe I should have stayed in a hotel and you and I could be having phone sex right now."

Fran smacked Eli in the head with her pillow. "This is horrible!"

"I thought you were okay with Quinn being with Rachel." Eli replied when he removed the pillow from his face.

"In theory, that doesn't mean I want to hear all about it." Fran growled.

"GOD! Rach? Is it possible? I think I'm coming again!" Quinn's muffled screams entered their room causing Eli to snicker and Fran to growl.

"Guess you and your sister have something else in common?" Eli uttered.

"If you ever want to get any again, you'll shut up right now!" Fran demanded.

"Oh, you know. Since Quinn is already being loud enough, maybe we could…you know. It's not like your mom would no which of you is screaming." He wiggled his eyebrows at his wife.

Fran smirked at him. "You know; maybe I will just have to prove to you which of us can be louder."

Eli climbed on top of his wife as they uninhibitedly had sex in Fran's childhood bedroom with her mom and sister right down the hall.

**0000000000000000000**

Quinn hurried down the stairs in the morning, feeling euphoric. Nothing would wipe the shit eating grin off her face. And she hadn't even had sex with Rachel yet, but at least they found a way to relieve their sexual tension until they were ready for that final step. God, she was so in love with the girl and couldn't wait to spend the day with her.

As she got into the kitchen, her mom, Fran and Eli were already sharing a quietly awkward breakfast.

"Good morning!" Quinn announced as she sauntered over to the counter and made herself a plate.

She didn't notice that no one could meet her eyes. She sat down at the table, happily chewing on a pancake. "I had such a wonderful night; I trust you all did as well."

Once again no one looked at her, though her mom nearly choked at the statement. "Are you okay, Mom?" Quinn replied with concern as she slid Judy's glass of orange juice closer to her. "Here, maybe you need a drink."

Eli coughed at the gesture, earning an elbow in the ribs from Fran and a questioning glance from Quinn.

"Anyway, I'm hanging out at Rachel's today. So, I guess this is sort of our goodbye. When are you leaving?" She addressed the last two sentences to her sister.

Fran took a deep breath before squeaking out. "Noon." She cleared her throat hoping that it'd help with her voice. "Around noon."

Quinn nodded. "Well, it has been great seeing you again. Maybe Rach and I can make a road trip to visit over Spring Break or something."

"No!" Eli and Fran yelled together. Quinn narrowed her eyes at them, but Eli shrugged. "We actually are going away, ourselves. For Spring Break. But maybe we can work something else out."

Quinn nodded in understanding as she returned her attention to her breakfast. When she was finished, she looked at her mom who had yet to speak. "Are you okay, Mom? Did you not sleep well last night?" She asked with a concerned frown.

Judy's eyes widened but she couldn't find the words to say.

"Apparently no one slept as well as you, sweetheart." Judy replied after several minutes of silence.

"Oh, well. Maybe tonight will be better." Quinn replied happily as she kissed her mom's cheek and gave Fran and Eli hugs goodbye. Then she excitedly hurried out the door on her way to see her girlfriend.

**A/N: Sorry for the brevity of this, but I wanted to get something posted. Up next, Faberry and Brittana with a little Sugar tossed in the mix. They are giving Sugar 'The O.C.' experience and another special surprise as well :) Plus, how awkward will things continue to be at home with Judy and Quinn?**


	20. Let Me Explain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the O.C.**

**Let Me Explain…**

Rachel greeted Quinn at the door with a kiss. As she wrapped her girlfriend tightly in her arms, she deepened the kiss. The blonde moaned into her mouth. Rachel smiled widely as she pulled away. "Good morning, Beautiful."

Quinn blushed and ducked her head shyly. When she looked back up catching Rachel's brown eyes, she smiled brightly. "Good morning."

"YES!" Santana's voice yelled from upstairs.

Rachel blushed then led Quinn outside. "My dads are gone for the afternoon, so Santana and Brittany decided to make the most of it…apparently." Rachel explained. "If she wasn't leaving this weekend, I'd suggest we get her a soundproof room. I'm grateful I have one, especially after last night."

Quinn smirked darkly at the mention of last night, her body heating up rapidly. Then realization hit her and her face morphed into that of terror. "Oh god!"

Rachel's brows furrowed in concerned confusion. "What is it?"

"How loud was I last night?" Quinn asked, completely mortified.

Rachel took a step closer, taking Quinn's hand in her own. She placed a delicate kiss on the palm of the blonde's hand. "I had to put you on speaker phone so you didn't blow out my eardrum." Rachel smirked as she leaned in and chastely kissed her girlfriend. "But it only turned me on more."

Quinn's eyes were wide as blush crept back on her face. "I can never face my mom again." She replied dryly.

Rachel once again looked at her in confusion. "Quinn, I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Rachel, last night…I was in my bedroom…which is not soundproof."

Rachel's eyes widened to match Quinn's as her mouth formed an 'O' in comprehension. Quinn nodded once as if to confirm Rachel's unasked question.

They stood in an awkward silence before Rachel, who was still holding Quinn's hand, led her down the driveway and to her car.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked when Rachel opened the passenger side door for her.

Rachel didn't answer Quinn's question as she climbed in the driver seat and backed out of the driveway. As they pulled down Quinn's street, the blonde started freaking out.

"Rach, no! I can't go back there. I won't go back there. It'll be humiliating."

"You are staying in the car."

"What? No that's even worse."

Rachel pulled to a stop in Quinn's driveway. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face her girlfriend. "I love you Quinn Fabray. And I plan on us lasting a very long time. But I will not be able to look your mother in the eye, ever, if I don't do so right now. Just give me five minutes, I'll be right back." Rachel kissed her on the forehead and quickly made her way up to the front door.

Judy answered the door almost immediately, and was stunned to see Rachel standing in front of her. "Hello Rachel?"

"Good morning, Ms. Fabray. I was hoping I could speak with you for a minute."

"Yes dear, come in." Judy glanced at the car in the driveway and saw Quinn sitting inside of it, face buried in her hands. "Did Quinn send you to talk to me?"

"No, actually she begged me not to come."

Judy chuckled because that seemed about right. "Why don't you join me in the kitchen?"

Rachel nodded and followed Judy. She slowly sat down at the kitchen counter, where Fran and Eli were currently standing. "Good morning." She greeted them.

They smirked at the sight of the brunette, but returned her greeting properly.

"Rachel, dear, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Judy asked as she grabbed her coffee mug off the counter and looked at the petite girl.

"Quinn. Well, our relationship. I want you to know that despite…recent events." She paused to shoot a hardened glare at Fran and Eli who were chuckling. "You probably think we're being irresponsible teenagers and that this is some kind of experiment for the two of us. And though I cannot speak on Quinn's behalf, I wish to let you know that what I feel for her is real. It's not a phase, it's not puppy love, and it's not us being hormonal teenagers. But I also want you to know that we are taking things slower than you might choose to believe because we both are terrified about what being together in that way truly means. We're waiting until we're ready because she and I were the only ones in the Celibacy Club who actually believe in celibacy. I know it doesn't look that way, what with our past relationships. But we are committed to taking things slow, and when we are together it will be when we are both ready for it. I am so in love with your daughter, Ms. Fabray. So you have to know that I understand how hard her life has been in recent years and I admire who she has become despite having been through the things that threatened to destroy her. We found each other, despite everything. And though we were both broken, I believe that we are putting each other back together and that we are both better people because of it. I know you may not approve of our relationship. Especially after…recent events." She paused, waiting for the chuckles that never came. "But I am asking you for permission to date your daughter. For your approval of my courting her. I would like to take her on a proper date this Friday, and I would like your blessing to do so."

Judy, Fran and Eli were momentarily speechless. Judy wanted to answer, but she wanted to make sure Rachel was completely finished with her monologue. She raised an eyebrow playfully. "Are you finished?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Judy shook her head at Rachel's politeness, though it was wholly unnecessary. She sighed. As she spoke, she was looking beyond Rachel but the brunette didn't notice. "Of course you can take her out; I never disapproved of your relationship Rachel. Though I admit that I was concerned with how fast the two of you seemed to be moving. It's good to know what your intentions are regarding her…"

"I can completely understand why my sister has fallen so insanely in love with you; I must admit I am a bit jealous." Fran smiled before leaning in to kiss the pout off of Eli's face.

Rachel smiled at the action. Then she stood up from her seat and caught movement from behind her. She fully turned around to see a very teary eyed Quinn standing in the middle of the doorway. "Quinn…" Rachel breathed out, her mouth suddenly going dry. "H-how much did you hear?"

Quinn smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes and swiftly walked toward the stuttering brunette. "I heard it all."

Rachel dipped her head shyly, unable to look at Quinn. The blonde reached out and lifted Rachel's chin, forcing them to make eye contact. "I'm glad I did, Rach. It was amazing." She kissed the tip of her girlfriend's nose. "You're amazing."

Rachel smiled. "I think the point of my whole speech was that you're the amazing one, Quinn."

Fran started making fake gagging sounds in the background causing the girls to blush.

"Frannie!" Judy reprimanded.

**000000000000000000**

After saying goodbye to Eli and Fran and helping them load their car with their luggage, Rachel and Quinn returned to the Berry house. When they walked in, Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch watching TV.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Where were you two lovebirds?"

"Getting out of the house so we weren't made deaf by your screams." Rachel replied pointedly, causing the Latina to look away in shame.

Quinn plopped down on the couch and pulled Rachel onto her lap before wrapping her arms around her securely. "So, let's call Sugar and start our O.C. marathon."

"She's already on her way." Brittany clapped excitedly as she hugged Rachel (and by extension Quinn). "Sorry about driving you out of your own house this morning. But it's only fair after last night."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Last night?"

"Yeah, why do you think San called me over so early today? She needed to work out some frustration after what she heard last night."

"What she heard?" Quinn questioned slowly. Rachel and Quinn both stared at the Latina who was desperately avoiding eye contact.

"Santana?" Rachel asked firmly.

Santana threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Okay! Look, I was going to come into your room to talk to you because I knew you were still up. And so I opened the door when I heard voices, because I figured that you weren't alone. Anyway, you were well…"

Rachel went beet red as Quinn groaned and buried her head against Rachel's back. "Can this day get any more awkward?" Quinn growled as she held Rachel tighter to her.

They were interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Brittany exclaimed as she jumped off the couch and ran to the door.

She slowly walked back in the room with their guest. "Rachel?" Brittany said to get the brunette's attention.

Rachel looked toward Brittany and saw her standing there with Harmony. She quickly climbed off Quinn's lap and greeted the girl. "You made it!"

Santana and Quinn shared a puzzled look. "Rach, Baby, what's going on?"

"You guys remember Harmony? Right?" Rachel said excitedly. "Harmony, you remember Santana and Brittany, and my girlfriend Quinn?"

All the girls nodded. "I thought that Harmony could join us while we watch The O.C. and afterwards maybe we could discuss a musical collaboration. Winter break is almost over, and I thought it'd be good practice while we're not in glee."

Quinn smiled in acceptance of the explanation. But Santana continued to watch the scene with trepidation. They were once again interrupted by the door bell. Brittany hurriedly answered the door, granting Sugar entrance.

**00000000000000**

After lounging around all afternoon and most of the early evening watching the escapades of the wealthy and spoiled, they all retired to Rachel's bedroom. When Santana stepped inside the room, she immediately became awkwardly silent.

Meanwhile, Harmony and Rachel were chatting happily. "You have quite the musical selection, I'm impressed." Harmony complimented.

"Wait till you see the basement, there's even a stage!" Rachel replied excitedly.

Quinn watched the interaction, while Sugar watched her. "How are things in paradise?" Sugar asked the blonde.

Quinn faced her with furrowed brows. "With me and Rachel? Fine."

"So have you tapped that yet?" When Quinn's eyes widened and she sputtered, Sugar quickly apologized. "Sorry, Asperger's."

Quinn nodded absentmindedly, before watching Rachel again.

"Okay, we think we have a few songs picked out!" Rachel addressed the group excitedly.

After running through the selections a few times, Harmony addressed Sugar. "Do you even know how to carry a tune?"

Sugar's mouth dropped open. But so did everyone else's in the room, sans Harmony.

Sugar's eyes narrowed. "Let me guess, you have self diagnosed Asperger's too."

Harmony looked around the room for clarification of the statement, but received no such aid. "You have Asperger's? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just…"

Sugar started laughing. "You're just a self centered diva."

"What? No, you're a spoiled rich bitch." Harmony countered.

Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn watched with rapt attention, their heads swiveling back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match.

"I may be a spoiled rich bitch who can't sing, but at least I have real friends!"

Harmony's mouth dropped open as she stomped her foot. "Take it back." She pouted.

"Okay, hey. Sugar you do have amazing friends, it's true." Brittany defended before Rachel stepped in. "I invited Harmony here just I like I invited all of you and this is my house, and I think that whoever has a problem with that can leave. But I'd rather everyone stay and try to get along, because the music we were just making together was absolutely beautiful."

Both Sugar and Harmony huffed as they folder their arms in protest, but neither made a move to leave.

"Great! So, let's go through that last one again." Rachel reset the music and they continued to perform.

**000000000000000000**

Rachel had walked Quinn to her car that night after everyone else left. The rest of the night went off successfully as they all ate dinner and happily shared in small talk.

"What were you thinking inviting Harmony today?"

"I thought you liked her? The two of you seemed to hit it off…eventually." Rachel replied, completely avoiding Quinn's initial question.

"I like her fine." Quinn assured.

"Don't you think that she and Sugar would be cute together?" Rachel smiled.

Quinn scoffed. "I guess. If you think water and oil go good together. Or you know, fire and gasoline."

Rachel frowned. "I thought they reminded me of us."

Quinn's face softened as she smiled at her girlfriend. "Sweetheart." She stepped closer to Rachel, embracing her gently. "I guess we did start out that way." She kissed Rachel deeply before pulling away slightly, with a genuine smile. "So if you want to play matchmaker, I'll help you."


	21. Even A Blind Man Can See

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Even A Blind Man Can See…**

The following day went about as smoothly as the previous day had gone, which meant that by around 5PM Harmony and Sugar were at each other's throats again. Their constant bickering was putting a damper on Rachel's plan to set them up. After finally having heard enough, she decided it was time to separate them (and hopefully work her magic).

She shot a knowing glance at Quinn, who immediately recognized the determined look on Rachel's face and knew that her girlfriend had a plan.

"Sugar, could you help Quinn in the kitchen? I already prepared us some food, but it needs to be heated." Rachel addressed the girl whose face immediately brightened.

"You prepared food for us all? Rach, that's so sweet." Harmony cooed, causing Quinn's fists to tighten at the nickname.

"It's really no problem at all." Rachel smiled at the compliment, while Sugar was eagerly ushering Quinn to the kitchen. "Harmony, I forget some notes upstairs. Would you mind helping me look for them?"

Harmony quickly followed the petite girl up the stairs while Santana watched with interest, her eyebrow raised dangerously high.

"I really do appreciate you inviting me over again, and I am trying to get along with Sugar but she drives me crazy." Harmony ended her sentence with a frustrated growl.

Rachel turned to face the girl, concern on her face. "What is it about her that you find…irritating?"

"I don't want to talk about Sugar." Harmony rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Rachel, placing a hand on her arm and running it up toward Rachel's shoulder. The smaller brunette stepped back swiftly, causing Harmony to giggle slightly. "How long have you and Quinn been together?"

"Officially?"

Harmony scoffed. "Sure."

Rachel suddenly found the floor quite interesting as she nervously kicked at it with her right foot. Harmony stepped closer again, touching Rachel's chin and raising her head up until they were looking at each other again.

"Not very long, but that doesn't mean that I don't love her because I do. I have cared about her for a very long time and just because we just recently addressed those feelings for each other that doesn't mean…"

Harmony tried to lock their lips but Rachel stepped back quickly before they made contact. "What are you doing? I just told you that I am with Quinn and that I am in love with her."

"And yet you bring me up to your bedroom…alone." Harmony smirked at the girl, still undeterred by the rejection.

"Look Harmony, I think you're misreading things. And if I have sent you mixed signals, then I am sorry. I have no interest in you like that."

Harmony narrowed her eyes to study the truth to Rachel's statement. She sighed. "I never stood a chance did I?"

Rachel couldn't help smiling. "No you didn't. No one does."

Harmony smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I tried to kiss you."

"I'm sorry that I'm going to have to tell Quinn about it."

Harmony's jaw dropped. "But she'll kill me…you know, after she tortures me…with Santana's help."

Rachel laughed out loud which caused Harmony to scowl at her.

"She won't kill you…or torture you. Santana may try, and Quinn may want to but they won't."

Harmony shook her head as she rolled her eyes at the tiny girl. "Quinn's lucky. I do hope she knows that."

Rachel smiled at the statement.

**000000000000000**

"If things don't work out between you and Rachel, would you ever consider dating me?" Sugar asked Quinn point blank after they were in the kitchen for a few minutes.

Quinn frowned. "Why wouldn't Rachel and I work out?"

"Just say things don't. Maybe she dies or something."

"Sugar! That's morbid. And now I'm depressed." Quinn plopped down on the stool at the counter and waited for the food to heat up.

"Sorry Asperger's."

"That's not an excuse and you know it."

"You never answered my question."

Quinn shook her head incredulously. "I only want Rachel, and even if she didn't want me back I don't think that I would ever go out with you. Sugar? Why are you smiling?"

"You just told me that there's a chance."

Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock. She replayed what she said in her head and there was nothing that she thought warranted Sugar's interpretation. Except the word 'think,' maybe she should have said 'Not a snowball's chance in Hell' because that was more accurate. She cursed herself for trying to let the girl down easy.

"There is no chance at all, Sugar. I don't like you that way. Sorry."

Sugar's face dropped instantly.

"But hey, Harmony's a nice girl…when you get past her perfectionism and her need to always have the last word…and her annoying habit of ALWAYS being right."

Sugar chuckled. "You forgot her inability to let anyone but Rachel get a word in edgewise. And her horrendous fashion sense."

Quinn found herself nodding along and smiling. A small voice in the back of her mind told her that she shouldn't be insulting Harmony if she wanted Sugar to actually like her.

"And is it just me or does she seem insincere when she's all polite and sweet and innocent?" Sugar continued in Quinn's silence.

"No it isn't just you." Quinn heard herself say, before laughing nervously at how far off course this conversation had ventured. Sugar was laughing with her.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked as she strolled into the room.

Quinn could tell by the tone of Rachel's voice that the girl was jealous, which Quinn found absolutely adorable. "Nothing." She replied with a sweet smile.

Rachel studied her intently before shifting her gaze to Sugar. "I think I can help with the rest, Santana and Brittany need your assistance with something in the living room."

Sugar nodded and excused herself.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do they need help with?"

Rachel shrugged. "They didn't want to be left alone with Harmony." Quinn giggled but saw a serious look cross Rachel's face. "I don't think my plan is going to be very successful. Harmony came on to me."

Quinn's eyes narrowed as her lips clenched into a thin line. "What do you mean?"

"She tried to kiss me."

"Tried?"

"I didn't let her. Believe me, I set her straight."

"I'll set her straight." Quinn growled.

Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What about you flirting with Sugar?"

"What?" Quinn screeched, because really that idea was insane.

"All giggly and like…close. And stuff."

"And stuff?" Quinn smiled as she walked closer to Rachel and enveloped her in her arms. "You really think Sugar has anything on you?"

"I think Sugar knows how to get what she wants and…"

Quinn's laughter caused Rachel to trail off in a huff as she looked at Quinn resentfully.

"Rachel…you know how to get what you want. You would do almost anything to get it." The blonde squeezed her girlfriend tighter. "And I am fairly good at getting what I want too. And since we both want each other…"

Rachel grinned lopsidedly as she claimed Quinn's lips. They were broken apart by arguing coming from the living room. Harmony and Sugar were bickering again while Santana's voice of annoyance beamed over them. "Will you both just shut the fuck up before I shut you up? And don't think I won't!"

Rachel sighed as she pulled away from Quinn and marched into the living room.

**00000000000000**

The next two days went pretty much the same. Harmony and Sugar were bickering in the living room so the other four just went into the basement and watched TV downstairs. Even then, they were constantly interrupted as the yelling got louder.

"I swear, they are worse than my parents ever were." Quinn mumbled.

"They are worse than you and the pipsqueak ever were." Santana amended.

Quinn shot her a dirty look but it wasn't intimidating because there was a smirk on her face. "So you see it too? They are interested in each other."

Santana laughed out loud. "Seriously Q? Of course they're into each other. No one spends that much time obsessing over someone they hate."

Quinn flushed at the insinuation, and it was true. She went out of her way to think of ways to insult Rachel all so she could interact with the girl. At least, before they had glee and she had an excuse to be around the brunette.

"But Quinn and I tried to separate them so we could talk and all they did was hit on us."

Santana looked at the girls slowly, but it was Brittany who spoke. "Maybe they just need a little push, like you guys did."

"Harmony's only a sophomore; we're not getting her drunk." Rachel demanded.

"The only thing that might trump liquid courage is jealousy." Santana replied deviously.

"No. She already tried kissing me, there is no way I am confusing her by coming on to her." Rachel spat out causing the Latina's eyes to go wide.

"I'm gonna kill that little slut!" Santana spat out with venom.

"San, calm down." Quinn placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"She tried to kiss your girl, Q, how can you not be livid?"

"Tried. She tried." Quinn smiled. "Nothing actually happened and Rachel set her straight."

Santana scoffed at that. "Like you could set that pressed lemon straight."

Rachel and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"San and I will do it." Brittany said into the silence.

"Do what B?" Quinn asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"I'll hit on Sugar and San can seduce Harmony."

Santana's eyes widened. "Absolutely not!"

"You won't actually have to do anything. Just pretend to be interested." Rachel offered.

The Latina growled but agreed to their little scheme. After talking logistics, the four returned upstairs to find Harmony and Sugar standing toe to toe insulting each other.

"You'd almost be tolerable if you kept that big mouth of yours shut!

"Like you're so perfect! Why don't you just take responsibility for the vile things you say instead of blaming it on some self diagnosed disorder."

"How dare you!" Sugar was now standing inches from Harmony's face.

"Looks like we may not have to do anything after all." Santana smirked, but Brittany nudged her forward.

"I heard that Harmony here has a thing for our little Miss Berry." Santana teased in an obnoxiously loud voice.

Harmony flushed instantly while Sugar's mouth closed abruptly.

"And although my little diva isn't that into threesomes, well, I think B and I can make an exception." She threw in a wink for good measure.

Harmony's mouth opened and closed but no words spilled out. Sugar stepped back quickly, as her arms crossed over her chest. "You're considering it?" She spoke out with malice.

Harmony's eyes shot toward Sugar in a silence plea, but the other girl wasn't in the mood to lighten up on the assault. "You are a little strumpet aren't you?"

Quinn and Rachel shared a look with each other as they mouthed the word "strumpet" questioningly.

Santana and Brittany sauntered up to either side of the blue eyed, dumbstruck girl. They both draped their arms across her seductively.

"If this is some sort of payback, Quinn, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I tried to kiss Rachel."

"You what?" Sugar's voice was so high that only dogs would have been able to hear it.

Santana cackled at the girl's reaction, causing Harmony to turn to her in confusion. "This is some sort of joke, right? I promise, I won't go after Rachel again. Rach, tell them!" Harmony pleaded as Santana's hold got tighter around her waist.

"This isn't actually about you trying to kiss me, is it Santana?" Rachel reprimanded the Latina girl.

Santana bit her lip trying to hide a dark smirk. "Of course not. This is about my sanity. I had to sit through Q and the midget's sexual tension for like three years and I am sure as hell not spending my senior year dealing with you two."

"What two?" Harmony asked in complete confusion.

Santana stepped away from Harmony and appraised her. "You truly are as clueless as Q was."

"Hey!" The blonde in question whined.

"We just want you and Sugar to get on with your lady kisses so we can enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Brittany replied excitedly.

"Me and Harmony?" Sugar shrieked. "Never! Are you delusional?"

"Watch it." Santana warned.

"Sugar's right; that just isn't happening." Harmony agreed.

"Hey would you look at that! We finally found something the two of you agreed on." Santana smirked.

"We don't like each other that way." Sugar replied.

"We don't even like each other at all." Harmony corrected.

Quinn stepped forward with a smile. "That's how it starts. You convince yourself that you can't stand her. It's easier than dealing with possible rejection."

"You even convince yourself that you're actually interested in someone else." Rachel added.

"You can't stand the thought of being around her but staying away is even harder. So you start to pick fights with her, just to have something to talk about." Quinn continued.

"You keep offering friendship to her, hoping that someday it'll grow into something more." Rachel smiled at Quinn.

The blonde hadn't taken her eyes off Rachel since they started talking. "No matter how many times you push her away, she has remained the only person who never let you down. And she seems to understand you more than anyone else could ever hope to."

"You don't think you stand a chance with her so you once again try to convince yourself that you don't care. But every once in a while you two share a moment, and in that moment you realize that you would do anything to get another moment like that again. So you keep doing everything you've been doing. Just for another moment." Rachel stepped closer to Quinn, as they held hands.

"You try to convince yourself that you'd be better without her, that it'll be easier without her. But being without her is the hardest thing you ever had to do." Quinn smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Sugar interrupted their reverie.

Rachel and Quinn looked away from each other and at the interruption.

"I get it. You're soulmates. What does that have to do with us?" Sugar asked.

"Ay dios mio!" Santana yelled as she tossed her hands in the air. "Fine! Live in denial. Screw anyone else that you want to, just please get out of my sight. Shoo!" Santana ushered both Sugar and Harmony out the door with a sigh.

Rachel huffed. "Well, we tried." She fell down on the couch, pulling Quinn with her. She leaned in to capture Quinn's lips when they were interrupted by a shriek from Brittany.

"Guys! Come here!"

Rachel and Quinn stood up and hurried to Brittany who led them to the window. As they peeked around the curtain, they saw Harmony and Sugar making out in the front yard. They heard Santana sigh in relief. "And to think, it didn't take those two three years."

"Shut up!" Both Quinn and Rachel scolded the Latina before turning back to the window to admire their handiwork. Because, yes, they did believe that they had a little to do with it. 

**A/N: Up next, Rachel's date for Quinn! **

**Also, what song should the girls have been working on? I want them to perform it for glee so I'm taking suggestions now :)**


	22. Let's Talk About Tomorrow

**A/N: I can't believe this made over 400 reviews! You guys are amazing, I love you all! Thank you from the bottom of my heart :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Let's Talk About Tomorrow**

Quinn was nervously awaiting Rachel's arrival. The brunette was taking her on a date and she had no idea what to expect other than to dress casual, as per Rachel's demand.

"You look fine, sweetheart." Judy tried to calm down her daughter. "And its Rachel we're talking about so don't worry, the date will be amazing."

Quinn smiled brightly. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "That's what I'm nervous about. It's Rachel, so it could be anything." She took a deep breath attempting to calm herself.

A knock on the door startled her, she laughed nervously when she saw her mom watching her with amusement. Judy answered the door and ushered Rachel inside. The brunette strolled in carrying a bouquet of red and white roses. "Hi." She said nervously when she saw Quinn. The blonde blushed as she replied. "Hi."

Judy rolled your eyes. "For crying out loud, you guys have phone sex! How can you be so nervous about a stupid date?"

Both girls flushed darkly. Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly before answering. "We've been hanging out for awhile, and we're officially a couple. But we haven't really had a genuine date before."

"Really?" Judy asked in disbelief.

"Anyway, we're leaving." Quinn kissed her mother goodbye and handed her the flowers. "Could you put those in water for me? I'll be back…later."

Judy shook her head with a smile as she watched them walk out the door. They had their hands laced as they walked to Rachel's car. The brunette opened the door and helped Quinn inside before getting in herself.

They rode in a comfortable silence as Rachel drove them to their destination. Quinn's mouth dropped open as they pulled to a stop in front of Shelby's house.

"What're we doing here?" She asked.

Rachel turned toward Quinn to study her reaction. "I was thinking that we could babysit Beth, while I cook you dinner. Beth goes to bed around 8PM, and then we could watch a movie. Shelby is looking forward to the night off, if you're interested."

Quinn's eyes started watering. "I don't know how you did it, but spending the evening with you and Beth is probably the greatest thing I could imagine." She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over and claimed Rachel's lips. As she pulled away she whispered. "Thank you."

"I wanted you to know that no matter what, I support you." Rachel whispered back.

Quinn caressed Rachel's cheek. "I am so in love with you, I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already did but this moment, right now…"

Rachel beamed at her. "As much as I would love to sit here and listen to you profess your love for me…we do have places to be."

Quinn rolled her eyes as a smirk appeared on her girlfriend's face. "You know what? I take it all back."

Rachel faked a pout, waiting for Quinn to kiss her. Quinn happily acquiesced. "You're incorrigible."

Rachel's smile was back on her face. "You love me and you know it." She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out the door, hurrying around to help Quinn out. "And I love you just as much, maybe more."

Shelby greeted them warmly before she took off and gave them their privacy. Quinn went directly to Beth and played with the little girl. They played with some of Beth's toys on the floor, both blonde's giggling maniacally. Rachel watched in awe for several minutes before she set about making dinner.

After about twenty minutes of playing with Beth, Quinn brought the toddler into the kitchen. She was talking to her as if the girl understood every word. "See that beautiful girl over there. She's your big sister, and she's the most amazing person you'll ever meet." She smiled brightly when Beth tried to talk back. "I agree…I am the luckiest girl on Earth. I hope you get to know what it's like to be loved the way I am loved by your sister."

"If you don't stop talking Quinn, I might have to take your virtue right here." Rachel said with a smile.

Quinn giggled which caused Beth to laugh with her. The older blonde swept in and seized a kiss from her girlfriend before dancing Beth around the room and singing to her. Rachel joined in singing with a smile as she continued to work on their dinner.

When the dinner was in the oven, Rachel joined Quinn and together they returned to the living room with Beth. They cranked up the music and sang and danced for the girl. Beth was giggling and trying to dance with them. After performing a few songs, they played with Beth's toys again. The two year old's favorite toy was a baby doll that Quinn helped her dress in different clothes, while Rachel rocked it and helped Beth feed it. Soon the baby was 'sleeping' and Beth wanted to play with her other toys.

As they built a castle with the blocks, Rachel talked to Quinn. "I don't think I've ever seen you so carefree."

Quinn's smile seemed to be permanent. "I think for the first time in my life, I am actually happy. And it's like, I see our future Rach. I know it's early to be talking about this, but you're my forever. I want this with you. I want a family."

Tears threatened to spill from Rachel's eyes. "I think that's the best thing anyone's ever said to me."

Quinn nodded before returning her attention on Beth. The girl played happily between them, loving the attention.

They ate dinner together; Rachel cooked vegetable lasagna for her and Quinn and some vegan friendly macaroni and cheese for Beth. She also made a fruit salad for dessert, which Beth adored (especially the whipped cream).

"I think I lucked out with you being such a great cook, Rach."

"You've been doing well with the vegan recipes Quinn. I appreciate that you're willing to accommodate my dietary preferences."

"The whole vegan thing isn't that bad. I actually prefer some of the vegan dishes."

The rest of their dinner went smoothly and afterwards they watched a cartoon with Beth to calm her down before bed. When the young girl became visibly tired, Rachel and Quinn took her to her bedroom and Quinn told her a bedtime story. She told the fairytale version of how she fell in love with Rachel. The brunette listened with rapt attention while the toddler fell asleep swiftly.

Quinn kissed Beth goodnight softly on the cheek. When they quietly exited the bedroom, they walked to the living room.

"I don't know how she could have fallen asleep during that story; I need to know how it ends." Rachel sighed as she collapsed on the couch.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You know how it ends Rachel, we're here."

Rachel huffed. "But how could she not want to know that?"

"She's two."

Rachel bit her lip trying to suppress a smile. "Regardless, I think it just became our go to story for getting her to sleep."

They held each other lovingly for a few minutes before Quinn broke the silence.

"Is it wrong for us to make-out in Shelby's house?" Quinn asked with a dark smirk.

"Why not? We got embarrassed by the rest of our parents; we might as well add Shelby to the list?"

Quinn laughed. She kissed Rachel gently at first before it grew more passionate. After several minutes of groping and moaning, they pulled apart to catch their breaths. "As amazing as this is, I can't do it with Beth asleep in the other room." Quinn sighed regrettably.

Rachel chuckled before grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels to find a movie. Quinn cuddled up into her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "In case you haven't figured out, this was the best date ever."

"I know, how are you ever going to top it?"

Quinn's eyes went wide. What would she do to make it up to Rachel? She nuzzled her head into the crook of Rachel's neck and enjoyed their proximity. She'd worry about that tomorrow; tonight she was going to simply enjoy the presence of her girlfriend. God, she loved this girl.

**A/N: I know this was short, but the next chapter will be Puck's New Year's Eve party and the drunken adventures of the glee club. **

**I don't have very many chapter of this story left; it's coming to a close soon. I want to thank you so much for all of your support with this story!**


	23. The Countdown

**A/N: ****Turtlewoman19** **told me to update this yesterday, but I was unable to so I am hoping to update all my stories tonight in an attempt to make up for it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**The Countdown**

Santana moved out of the Berry house while Rachel was with Quinn on her date. The Latina hated goodbyes and didn't want to make a big deal of it. So Saturday evening, Rachel was in an empty house getting ready for the New Year's Eve party at Puck's. As she was getting into a red dress that Santana had not only loaned her but demanded she wear (and left on Rachel's bed with a threat about destroying her Barbara collection if she didn't wear it), she thought about the prior evening's events. She had a perfect date with Quinn, up until Shelby walked in on them making out.

They weren't even making out heatedly, and in their defense they only made out because there was nothing else to watch on TV. After being embarrassingly reprimanded by Shelby (Quinn and Rachel were somewhat used to situations such as these, so it was Shelby who was flushing in embarrassment), the three settled into a semi-comfortable conversation as they rehashed their evening with Shelby. The older brunette was pleased with how well it went with Beth and she was happy that the girls were able to bond with her daughter.

By the time they left Shelby's, the woman was happily hugging them goodbye and offered them the chance to babysit whenever they wanted so that she could have a little time to herself. The offer came with the stipulation that they couldn't make-out on the couch, to which Rachel impishly replied, "There's always the bed." Quinn laughed in amusement and Shelby cursed under her breath, causing Rachel to beam with pride at receiving both of the reactions she was hoping for.

Shelby shook her head, finally relinquishing a smile. "I swear you are the spitting image of me at your age. I think I have to call my parents and apologize."

Rachel laughed out loud. "Quinn and I already had to apologize to both of our parents. It was humiliating…so good luck!" With that she took the blonde's hand cheerfully and walked down the driveway. Rachel could hear Shelby mutter in the background, "I swear you'll be the death of me."

Rachel was smiling to herself in the mirror as she thought about last night. She was getting along with Shelby much better and she supposed she had Quinn to thank for that. Trying to bring Quinn and Beth together had ultimately brought her and Shelby closer. She sighed as she took in her appearance. "Well Santana was right; this dress will have jaws dropping." She shook her head as she exited the room, "Just wonder whose jaws she wanted to drop."

Rachel left the house to pick Quinn up and was nearly mauled as soon as the blonde opened the door. Pulling away from the passionate kiss, Rachel saw how dark Quinn's eyes were and smiled to herself and mentally noted that she had to thank Santana.

"You look…" Quinn bit her lip to suppress a moan that threatened to escape her mouth. "I've never seen you look so…hot. You're sexy as hell, Rachel Berry."

The brunette giggled before appraising Quinn's appearance for the first time. The blonde was in a tight black dress with her hair wild in a way that looked like they just had sex. Rachel licked her lips at the thought. "You should talk…let me guess, Santana picked the dress out."

Quinn grinned lopsidedly. "I think she's hoping that we have sex tonight." The blonde flushed instantly. "You and me, not me and Santana."

Rachel smiled. "I knew what you meant. But why would she care?"

Quinn shrugged. "Why does Satan do anything? For her own amusement. Plus, I think she is becoming annoyed at our abstinence."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "There's more to a relationship than sex, besides technically we haven't even been together very long."

"I agree. I'm not ready. I mean, my body is screaming something else entirely right now but emotionally…I'm not…" She looked up at Rachel with apologetic eyes. "I hope you're okay, if we continue to wait."

Rachel smiled widely. "I can assure you Quinn, that despite what our parents probably assume of us, that I am nowhere near ready for that step. What we've been doing is fine by me."

Quinn nodded shyly before softly kissing Rachel again. "I love you."

Rachel kissed her, smiling into it. "I love you too."

**00000000000**

By the time they made it to Puck's (because their simple kissing turned into a bit more), the party was in full swing. The glee kids were already buzzed and having a good time. Quinn and Rachel grabbed a couple of wine coolers and began to mingle. Of course, their appearance was causing quite the stir among their friends. Kurt congratulated Rachel on her wardrobe, while Puck found himself drooling over both of them. Brittany, Santana, Sugar and Harmony even found it difficult to keep their eyes off the pair.

The party was brought to an abrupt halt, however, when Finn decided to crash. None of the kids had seen him (aside from Kurt who actively avoided him at home) since his suspension from school. In fact, Quinn and Santana had nearly forgotten they had a vendetta against him until he showed up at the party.

"You weren't invited, dude." Puck sneered when he saw the tall boy walk into the room.

Finn raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to cause trouble; I just wanted to talk to Rachel."

"Like hell you are." Santana replied as she approached him.

"Look, I start back at school on Monday and I want things to be okay with you guys." He offered.

"Well, they're not." Puck answered.

Finn sighed with frustration. "I'm still in glee and…"

"Actually we don't want you in glee." Mercedes replied.

His eyes widened. "You can't do that! I'm co-captain."

"You were co-captain. Because no one else wanted the job, but I'm sure that we have more than enough people willing to take up the post now that it's been permanently vacated." Santana replied.

"What does that even mean?" He frowned. "You're starting to talk like Rachel."

Santana smirked darkly. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"I want to come back to glee and I want to get back together with Rachel and there's really nothing any of you can do about it"

"The hell there's not!" Quinn squealed as she marched toward the lumbering football player. "You may be able to convince Shue to let your homophobic ass back in glee, but you sure as hell aren't getting back together with Rachel. She's taken, Finn…by me." She said the last two words as she shoved him.

He sneered as he leaned down to whisper in Quinn's ear. "I will get back in glee and I will use the time we have together to get Rachel back."

He didn't even see the brunette as she grabbed his ear and yanked his body down to her level, nearly pulling the kid off balance. "You listen here Finn Hudson!" She screamed in his ear causing the boy to wince. "If I have to make a formal complaint about you to the school board, I will do so. But you will not be able to weasel your way back into glee club. And as for as getting me back, for Fuck's sake Finn, I'm gay and even if I let Santana and Quinn rip your balls off there's no way in hell I'm going back to you."

She let go of his ear, and the boy immediately tried to soothe the pain that she inflicted about said ear. Rachel was vaguely aware of hearing Puck and Santana cackling in the background and Quinn whispered seductively in her ear, "That was hot."

Finn looked around the room at the people who were once his friends and saw the way that they were glaring at him. "None of you even like Rachel."

That's all it took for Santana to lunge at the boy and tackle him to the ground. "Where do you get off saying shit like that? Huh?" She yelled in between punches. "She's twice the person that everyone in this room is."

Puck finally and reluctantly pulled Santana off of the boy, but not before kicking him in the ribs. "The football team doesn't need you because we've got Sam and glee doesn't want you. Now get out of here before I let Santana and Quinn have their way with you. And you can bet your ass that this isn't over, when Monday rolls around you'll be begging to transfer schools."

Finn drug himself off the floor and scurried out of the house like the rodent he was. Quinn was holding onto Rachel as she spoke to Puck. "I want in on whatever you're planning, Puck."

The mohawked boy nodded as he refilled everyone's drinks. It didn't take long for everyone to become drunk and that's when things began to get interesting. Santana was crying on the couch, and Brittany was unable to console her so she called Rachel over. The brunette made her way to the weeping Latina. "What's wrong, San?"

"I miss you Rachel!" Santana cried as she wrapped her arms around the diva.

"You've only been out of the house for a day. Not even."

"I still miss you." She rested her head against the crook of Rachel's neck. "And I am so sorry for all the things I used to do to you. I know that you've forgiven us but I can't believe I was ever so mean to you."

"It's okay, San. You've more than made up for the things you used to do."

"It's not okay." Santana cried harder. "It will never be okay."

Quinn was walking over toward them when she heard the exchange and began crying as well. Rachel glanced up at her weeping girlfriend with concern. "Quinn?"

"I'm sorry too, Rachel. Especially after how amazing you've been to me, I really don't deserve you."

"Oh Quinn." Rachel replied with watery eyes.

The blonde collapsed on the couch, sitting on the other side of Rachel and wrapping her in her arms. "I know I said it before but I want to dedicate my life to making it up to you."

"Quinn…"

Kurt noticed that the girls were crying so he sat on the chair across from them and joined them. "Are you guys okay?"

"What does it look like?" Santana muttered between sobs before returning her attention on Rachel. "I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too Rach." Kurt admitted through watery eyes. "Ever since you've been hanging around these two, we haven't had much chance to hang out and it's our senior year and…"

That was when Brittany started crying. "It's our senior year guys, after we graduate we aren't going to see some of our friends again."

Pretty soon all the kids were gathered around an exchanging weepy promises about keeping in touch and professing their undying love for each other and how even the distance wouldn't keep them all apart. Tina and Mike were holding each other as they cried. Puck wiped his eyes trying to appear strong until he realized that over half his friends were leaving the state at the end of the school year and then even he let the tears freely fall.

After they had composed themselves, Puck suggested they play a drinking game. So after an hour of beer pong and another hour of tippy cup, they decided on spin the bottle. Things went well until it was Santana's turn and the bottle landed on Rachel. She crawled over to the brunette, smirking as she did so. Brittany and Quinn exchanged a worried glance with each other.

Santana wrapped her arms around the diva and locked their lips passionately until Quinn pulled the Latina off of her girlfriend. "Ok, S. That's enough." She growled.

Santana nodded as Quinn dropped her hold on the girl. Santana quickly leaned down to Rachel and whispered. "Thank god. I mean, you're a great kisser but I'm glad that I didn't feel anything for you."

Rachel nodded as Santana stood up, grabbed Brittany's hand and led the blonde away. Quinn sat down in Santana's vacated spot and studied her girlfriend intently. The more she watched Rachel, the angrier she got (the blonde always was an angry drunk). As the game progressed, Quinn's attention remained solely on Rachel. Finally it was her turn to spin and the bottle landed on Puck. She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him thoroughly, causing the boy to release a moan as Quinn's tongue entered his mouth.

Rachel watched the scene in shock, until anger took over. "What the hell?" She blurted out as she stood up and stormed off. When Quinn heard Rachel's angry words, she pulled away from Puck. The boy was dazed and the blonde was satisfied until then she looked around the room at her friends.

"What the hell was that, Quinn?" Kurt asked. "You really hurt Rachel." He and Blaine stood up to try and find the diva.

Quinn sighed as she let her head fall back on the edge of the couch. She shot daggers at anyone who dared to look at her.

**0000000000**

It was fifteen minutes to midnight and Brittany and Santana were still off somewhere in the house…doing things Puck enjoyed imagining. He turned on the TV so that they could count down to the New Year when it was time. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were still MIA and Quinn was sitting in a daze. She hadn't moved from her spot on the floor since they had stopped playing spin the bottle a half hour ago.

He slowly made his way over to her before sitting a safe distance away. "Quinn? It'll be midnight soon; you have to go find Rachel."

The blonde acted as if she didn't hear him.

"Quinn?" He moved closer and placed a gentle hand on her arm causing the girl to jump and look at him for the first time. Her eyes were watering and they looked emotionless.

"I think I lost her." She whispered.

"No, you just have to talk to her…"

Quinn shook her head. "I was never good enough for her, and…I hurt her. I told myself I would never hurt her again and I did."

"Why'd you do it?"

"She kissed Santana."

"It was a game."

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Do you still want her?" He asked, knowingly.

"Of course." Quinn replied instantly.

"Then talk to her." He said again.

Quinn sighed. She glanced at the TV and saw that they had twelve minutes till midnight.

"How was your date last night?" He asked changing the subject.

"More perfect than I could have imagined."

"You guys are getting closer…have you had sex yet?"

She glared at him and he stuck up his hands in defense. "It wasn't a pervy question. I was just…you love each other. You've fallen for her so hard and you're considering giving her something that I was a dick and took from you. You want to give all of yourself to her, and well, it's real for the first time. You really have something you want, and now you have something you're scared to lose."

Quinn looked at him incredulously. "How'd you get so…"

"Sensitive?"

"I was going to say smart."

He chuckled and the blonde smiled. Then her smile disappeared and she looked sad again. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"It's Rachel."

"What if I don't want her to?"

He sighed as he stared at her intensely. "Quinn." He shook his head. "You're a mess. You have been since I knocked you up. And no one's taken even five minutes to help you. No one but Rachel. It's gotta be hard to have one person mean so much to you, it's gotta be scary for her to have that much power over you."

Quinn nodded. "I'm trying to change. I wanna be better for her, but…" Her eyes were watering.

"You're getting there." He shrugged then smirked at her. "Sometimes, you're a pretty decent human being."

She smiled through the tears.

"We all failed you. Not the other way around. You were suffering and your friends weren't there the way they should have been. But Rachel's not the only one who cares about you, and I can't say anything about everyone else but I am here for you. I always will be."

Quinn was crying freely now.

"When I watch you and Rachel, or even Santana and Brittany…I know that I want what you guys have. I've never been in love like that. And it may be scary from where you're standing…but isn't the scarier thing knowing that you could have had her and you were too chickenshit to say you're sorry?"

Quinn took a long, deep breath before releasing it. "Thank you." She stood up.

Glancing at the TV she saw that she had six minutes to find Rachel. She leaned back down and placed her hand on Puck's cheek. "Having Beth may have destroyed me, but you became a really amazing person." She smiled at him and walked away.

She wandered around the Puckerman house, staying out of the room that she was sure by the noises coming from inside was occupied by Santana and Brittany. After walking through the whole house, she concluded that Rachel wasn't inside. She slowly made her way outside and saw Kurt and Blaine trying to coerce the girl out of her car.

As she made her way to them, she inhaled sharply. She was terrified. Kurt glanced at her when he heard her coming. "I hope you came to apologize because what you did was a jackass thing to do."

Blaine rested his arm on Kurt's to calm him before looking at Quinn. "We'll be inside if either of you needs us." He grabbed Kurt and led him away.

"Will you unlock the door and let me in?" Quinn pleaded. When she heard the door unlock, she opened it and swiftly crawled inside. "I'm sorry…I know it's not enough but I am."

Rachel looked at her. "Do you like Puck? Do you want him back?"

Quinn shook her head adamantly. "I only want you."

"Then why?"

Quinn shrugged. "I'm a bitch. I'll always be a bitch, Rach. When I'm hurting I lash out instead of talking about it."

Rachel frowned. "Why are you hurting? Is it Beth? I know you said that you enjoyed last night, but…"

Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's. "It's not that. I loved everything about last night. It was perfect."

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion. "Then why?"

"What did Santana say to you?"

Rachel stared blankly at Quinn, so the blonde continued. "After she kissed you. What did she say?"

Realization dawned on the brunette. "She said that she was glad that she didn't feel anything for me."

Quinn's eyes widened. "She told you that?"

"Was she questioning her feelings or something? I didn't realize."

"You've done something for her that no one else ever had. You gave her a chance when no one else in your position would have. She loves you for it, and I think she confused loving you with being in love with you."

Rachel nodded. "So, you were jealous. That's why you kissed Puck the way you did." She said it as a statement of certainty not a question. Quinn simply nodded.

They were silent for a couple of minutes; Quinn noticed that they had less than two minutes until midnight.

"I can't promise that I won't make stupid decisions again because I know I will. But I can promise that if you let me, I'll love you until I die." Quinn said quietly and with complete honesty. "I love you for everything you have done for me, Rach, but I am in love with you in a way that terrifies me."

"Why?" Rachel furrowed her brows. "Why does it terrify you?"

"Because I don't want to lose you." She answered as she took Rachel's hands securely in her own. "I have survived a lot of things, and giving up Beth was the hardest thing that I have ever done. But if I lose you too…"

Rachel crashed their lips together. "You haven't lost me, Quinn." She laced their fingers together. "Just promise me that you'll talk to me; before you lash out or do something that you'll immediately regret. Promise that you'll come to me."

"Okay. I promise." She took a deep breath as her eyes locked on to Rachel's. "I knew that Santana was questioning her feelings for you. That's why it hurt to see you kissing her. I was worried you'd want her too."

"I can assure you that I only want you." Rachel leaned in closer to Quinn. "And if you'll let me, I'll love you until I die."

Quinn smiled brightly as she claimed her girlfriend's lips. When she pulled away, she whispered. "Happy New Year, Rachel."

"Happy New Year, Quinn." Rachel smiled. As she let go of Quinn's hands, she let her head fall on the headrest of the car. "Now, about the date that you have to plan to top mine…"

Quinn giggled. "I'm working on it, Rach. Perfection takes time."

Rachel smiled genuinely as she looked over at the blonde. "I love you."

Quinn's whole face lit up. "I love you, too." She breathed out before climbing over the seat and locking her lips with the brunette again.

Kurt, Blaine and Puck were watching them from the kitchen window. "You owe me five bucks; they kissed and made up before the New Year." Puck smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he handed over the money. "I can't believe that we bet on our friends' love life."

Blaine chuckled. "Are you serious? You and Santana started a pool on when they'd sleep together."

Kurt looked down guiltily.

"Q said they still hadn't yet, so I'm still in for the big money." Puck smirked as he walked away.

Kurt shook his head. "I would have sworn that after Rachel did what she did for Quinn last night, that Quinn would have given in."

"Maybe Quinn's not the one who's holding back." Blaine replied.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something I don't?"

Blaine shrugged. "No. But maybe I'm ready to put my money down. I'm guessing it'll be at Prom."

Kurt's eyes widened. "There's no way those two are holding out till May! I'm still hoping it's Valentine's Day."

"Yeah well, the way they're going at it in the car Santana might be right and it could be tonight…"

"That's right bitches!" Santana smirked as she and Brittany walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She glanced out the window and raised an eyebrow. "But if they are going to be able to maneuver in those dresses at all, they'll have to move to the backseat."

The four of them made their way back down to the basement to rejoin the party. When Rachel and Quinn came back downstairs ten minutes later, hand in hand, the entire club (except for Santana who was upset she lost the bet) smiled at them before continuing with whatever they had been doing. The rest of the night went smoothly as they enjoyed the company of friends.

**A/N: I think there will be around four more chapters to this story. Up next, Quinn's date for Rachel…**


	24. Place Your Bets

**A/N: I will be dealing with some family stuff for the next couple of days, so this will be the last update of any of my stories until at least Friday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any music/musicians mentioned**

**Place Your Bets**

Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana were anxious on Monday morning. Quinn and Santana and been scheming all weekend on how to humiliate and in Santana's words "castrate" Finn Hudson. Rachel and Brittany were worried that their girlfriends would go too far and do something that would get them into trouble. But all the preparation and worry was in vain, because Kurt approached them at Rachel's locker and informed them that Finn transferred to Dalton Academy.

"Fucking coward." Santana muttered under her breath.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and when glee came around the girls were excited. Harmony was joining them today and they were going to sing the song they had practiced the previous week. They performed Bon Jovi's "I'll Be There For You." They even dressed up in black leather, reminiscent of the girl's previous mash-up/mash-off "Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer." The song was powerful and sung with emotion as the girls belted out the lyrics.

Without having to worry about Finn, the rest of the week went by pretty uneventful as well. But on Friday afternoon, when Rachel stopped by her locker after school an envelope fell out of it. After looking around only to find an empty hallway, she bent down and picked it up. She opened it warily.

The letter looked formal, and was written in calligraphy.

My Dearest Rachel,

I request the honor of your presence tomorrow afternoon, the seventh of January, 2012, at 4pm. If you will do me the pleasure of being my date, please notify me as soon as you receive this invitation as I have some finishing touches to prepare for in the event that you accept my offer. Thank you and I hope to see you then.

With All My Love,

Your Quinn

A smile crept across Rachel's face as she read the letter. She quickly pulled out her phone and called her girlfriend.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you Quinn, not only are you my girlfriend but I fully intend and expect to be wooed."

Quinn giggled. "I'm waiting outside for you, if you'd like a ride home."

Rachel rolled her eyes, though Quinn couldn't see her, and made her way out the door. "You do remember that I drove myself to school today, right?"

The blonde was standing by the curb; Rachel's passenger door was open. The brunette's eyebrow lifted in intrigue. "You are driving me home in my car?"

Quinn smiled widely. "Santana took my car, so here I am."

Rachel walked over to her, kissed her softly and climbed inside. Quinn shut the door behind her and hurried around to the driver's side.

"If you're taking me home, how will you get home?" Rachel asked suddenly.

Quinn grinned. "Santana's dropping my car off at your house. It's all planned. As is tomorrow afternoon."

Rachel frowned. "I thought you said you had some finishing touches yet."

"I do." Quinn replied before shifting into drive and heading out of the parking lot.

"Any hints?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Did you give me hints about your date?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Rachel groaned, because no she did not. Quinn took a hold of Rachel's hand and laced their fingers. "Don't worry; you'll know soon enough and I think it'll be worth it."

Rachel nodded. The truth was, as long as she was with Quinn it was bound to be the best date ever.

**000000000**

When Rachel got home from her singing lessons on Saturday afternoon, she rushed back to her house to get ready for the date with Quinn. She had no idea what to wear and Quinn was not giving her any details as to what she needed to dress for. When she got inside her bedroom, there was a white box setting on her bed. She rushed to the bed to open it.

Inside were some clothes with a note that simply read, "Wear these. Love, Q"

They weren't new clothes that Quinn seemed to buy just for the occasion, but instead clothes that actually already belonged to Rachel. A white sleeveless shirt and a plain black skirt. She recognized the outfit instantly as the one she wore back in sophomore year during their "Keep Holding On" performance. She furrowed her brows in confusion trying to figure out what it was that Quinn had planned.

She sat down on the bed and noticed that there was another small box. She opened it up and saw that it was a replica of the corsage that Rachel had Finn get for Quinn for their Junior Prom; a gardenia wrist corsage with a green ribbon. There was another note inside. This once was also formal and written in calligraphy.

I wanted us to fully embrace our past, because that is what defines us. These items, the corsage and the clothes, represent some of my favorite memories of us together (apart from the whole me slapping you at Prom thing, and again I am sorry for that). I wanted us to go into the future and yet remember the moments that got us there.

Get dressed and I'll see you soon.

You Have My Love,

Forever Your Quinn

Rachel read the letter three times, as her fingers reverently scanned Quinn's words and tears formed in her eyes. Those moments were some of her favorite with Quinn as well. She smiled as she replayed memories both in her mind. After having wasted far too much time, she quickly got ready for the date.

Quinn picked her up promptly at 4PM with a white rose and red rose in hand. She greeted Rachel with a kiss and handed the flowers to the girl. Rachel immediately noticed Quinn's outfit. White short sleeved blouse, black pants and low top black Chuck Taylors. The brunette shook her head with a smile. "You look as lovely as you did that day, Quinn."

Quinn beamed proudly. After letting Rachel put her flowers in some water, Quinn laced their fingers and led her to the car. She drove them to their school and led Rachel through the unlocked door of the high school.

"How'd you…?"

"I had to ask a really big favor of Coach Sylvester to be able to burrow the keys."

Rachel raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Walking hand in hand, Quinn led Rachel to the auditorium. As they walked on stage, the lights came on and music burst through the speakers enveloping them in memories of the past. "Keep Holding On" was playing loudly around them.

"Rachel, I have done lots of things in my life that I regret. Believing that 'trust me' was a viable birth control option being the highest among them." Rachel giggled, and Quinn smirked at her playfully. "But I can't change most of those things, and I wouldn't really want to because it made me into who I am and it brought me Beth and it brought me you. But if I could go back in time and change one thing, it'd be this moment on this stage. The look we shared back then. It terrified me at the time because I didn't understand it. I was so far in denial for how I felt about you, and it cost us so much time together. So, this is my attempt at changing that. Doing what I wish I had done." She leaned in and kissed her passionately.

When they pulled apart, the song was finished and they stood in silence. "Thanks Artie!" Quinn called out to the darkness. "He seemed more than eager when I asked him to help me set this up for you."

There was a noise behind them that startled the brunette, and just before she turned to look at the disturbance, Quinn grabbed her and held her gaze. "I wish I would have taken a chance on us back then. I'm happy that you have forgiven me for all of the things that I did to you and that you're standing here today taking a chance on me."

As soon as she was done speaking, music began playing again. But this time it wasn't blaring from the speakers around the auditorium, instead it was coming directly from the stage. The rest of the lights came on, and Rachel saw her favorite local band, Small Town Son, standing around the stage as they played their song "Taking a Chance." Rachel's eyes widened.

Quinn held her hands softly, as she spoke. "Apparently with a lot of begging and a little cash, they do private performances. You wanted to be wooed so…"

Rachel crashed their lips together violently. When she pulled away, she held Quinn and they began dancing to their song.

After they danced, Quinn led them to the middle of the stage to reveal a picnic that she had set up. They ate as they were serenaded by Small Town Son. They chatted softly, about everything and nothing as the music played around them. When they were finished eating, they danced again.

An hour and a half later, Quinn was driving Rachel back to her house. As the blonde walked Rachel up to the front door, Rachel spoke. "That date was amazing Quinn. You found a way to embrace our past while showing me that you desire a future."

Quinn stopped walking immediately, causing Rachel to stop as well. The brunette turned to look at Quinn with concern. "I want a future with you Rachel, that's what this is all about. I want you to know that even when I didn't realize it, all I wanted was you. All I've ever wanted was you."

Rachel smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "All I want is you, too."

**0000000000**

As Quinn was pulling into her own driveway after her date with Rachel, she received a text from Artie.

**From Artie: How'd it go? **

**From Quinn: Perfectly. You did great, thank you.**

**From Artie: Do did you get with the midget or not? And by get with I mean have sex with.**

**From Quinn: Santana?**

**From Artie: Duh. Now answer the question Q.**

**From Quinn: Not that it's any of your business, but no. Now goodbye.**

**From Artie: Seriously? You guys are harder to penetrate than Fort Knox.**

**From Artie: Get it? Penetrate…**

**00000000**

"Give me back my phone Santana." Artie begged as he grabbed for his phone.

She tossed it at him. "Looks like even after all your hard work, you still lose the bet."

"Looks like it's only me, Kurt and Blaine who are still in the running." Puck replied with a dark smirk.

"And Porcelain is up next. You really think they're cliché enough to give it up just because it's Valentine's Day?" Santana asked.

"Like Prom isn't clique." Kurt replied before tossing an apologetic smile at Blaine.

"Whatever. It's going to be after we win Regional's, I'm telling ya. Rachel will be ready to celebrate. I mean, you mention New York to that girl and she's basically wetting her panties." Puck wiggled his eyebrows. "Quinn's not going to know what hit her."

"You are disgusting." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why isn't Brittany betting?" Blaine asked as he looked around the room and noticed that the blonde was the only one who hadn't placed a bet.

"Because I know that they're already having sex, they just aren't telling us." Brittany replied with a bright smile.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look before nodding as if to appease the girl.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked Quinn's date. And up next is Valentine's Day, so Kurt has some planning to do if he wants to win the bet…**


	25. Did You Know?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope this chapter is worth it. It's quite long, so enjoy! Also, you do remember that this is rated M, right? Just fair warning :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music/musicians mentioned**

**Did You Know...**

A few weeks later, Quinn picked Rachel up for school wearing a Cheerios uniform. When Rachel opened her front door, revealing the blonde cheerleader, her eyes immediately turned dark with desire. Quinn smirked.

"I guess you're okay with me wearing this then?"

Rachel's mouth opened but no words came out, so she nodded her head.

"I promised Coach Sylvester that I'd stay on the Cheerios until after National's. It was the deal I made her when I asked to borrow her keys to the school. I promise after National's…" She trailed off when she saw Rachel hungrily lick her lips. Swallowing thickly, Quinn muttered. "Rach?"

The brunette bit her lip and closed her eyes, when she opened them she was looking directly into Quinn's eyes. He voice was low, sultry even. "Did I ever tell you that my first sex dream involved you in that uniform?"

Quinn's eyes went wide at the implication that Rachel had multiple sex dreams about her. Then suddenly her eyes darkened as she stepped closer to her girlfriend. She kissed the girl's jawline and smirked when she heard Rachel's breath become ragged. As she kissed her way up toward Rachel's ear, she tried to calm her own rapidly beating heart. "And what did I do to you in those dreams of yours?"

Quinn's voice came out shaky as Rachel took a deep breath. She stepped away from Quinn and smirked darkly as she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Quinn…" She stepped back in toward the blonde and kissed her jaw just as the blonde had done to her. As she made her way up to the blonde's ear, she whispered huskily. "It wasn't what you did to me, but all the lovely things I did to you…"

Quinn's breathing stopped completely and she found it hard to concentrate on anything but the girl standing almost on top of her. Their breasts were pressed firmly against each other, and Rachel's hands were on her waist holding her in place. She couldn't tell whose heart it was that she heard beating uncontrollably, but if she had to guess it was both of theirs beating together.

She swallowed slowly before she forced out the words breathlessly. "What kind of things did you do to me?"

Rachel licked the shell of her ear, eliciting a shiver down the blonde's spine. As she spoke, her lips graced Quinn's ear. "I do think it'd be more fun to show you, don't you agree?"

They were interrupted when Michael cleared his throat behind them. "You girls are going to be late for school if you don't stop molesting each other in my front yard."

They pulled apart quickly, but instead of blushing profusely as per usual Quinn scowled at the man for interrupting them. He chuckled as he shook his head. As he walked to his car, he called out behind him. "Great wardrobe choice Quinn, Rachel always did have a thing for you in that uniform."

Rachel's jaw dropped in embarrassment as Quinn took her hand in hers and led her to the car. As they drove to school, Quinn smiled at her girlfriend. "You always had a thing for me in this uniform huh?"

Rachel shrugged. "Not so much you in it as me ripping it off of you and having my way with you."

The dark smirk immediately vanished off of Quinn's face and found its way onto Rachel's.

"You wanted to…?" Quinn choked out but was unable to form the rest of a coherent sentence.

Rachel nodded as she looked out the window. "Every time you argued with me…wearing that…I would picture the argument turning more heated and then I would take you right there…" She let the rest of the words just trail off there.

Quinn was silent the rest of the ride, envisioning the scene that Rachel laid out before her. When they got to school and she parked her car, she turned toward the brunette. "Why didn't you ever do anything about it?"

Rachel turned from the window to face Quinn. "Why didn't I what Quinn? Shove the President of the Celibacy Club, who I believed to not only be straight but who I thought hated me, against the wall and claim her body as my own? Wonder why, Quinn?"

Quinn ducked her head in shame. Then she put her hand on Rachel's cheek and stroked it lightly with her thumb. "Can you imagine how that would have turned out at the time? You shoving me up against a locker and kissing me…I would probably have kissed back until I let my mind get the better of me and all my doubts and self-hate caused me to shove you away and call you horrible names. But I'm yours now, Rachel. So completely yours and I'll tell you what…you can have your way with me any time you wish."

Rachel's jaw dropped. She swallowed thickly. "You mean…it sounds like you're saying…"

Quinn simply nodded.

"I know that we had plans to go out tomorrow for Valentine's Day, but…" Rachel rested her hand on top of Quinn's. "My dads are going to a hotel for the night and we'll have the house to ourselves…"

Quinn claimed her lips before answering. When they finally pulled away, she smiled brightly. "So, should I bring my cheerleading uniform?"

Rachel bit her lip to suppress a moan.

**00000000000**

The next day in school, during every class each of the girls received gifts. First it was a bouquet of flowers, then boxes of chocolates, then actually Valentine's cards…

By the end of fourth period, Rachel surprised Quinn at her locker. She was carrying a single gardenia as she smiled at her blonde.

"Oh, hey!" Quinn greeted with a kiss. Then she noticed the flower in Rachel's hand. "Wow, that's beautiful Rach."

Rachel gently placed the flower in Quinn's hair and kissed her cheek. "It's not as beautiful as you are."

The blonde blushed. "You know, it's my favorite gift so far."

"Favorite?" Rachel asked with confusion. She hadn't given anything else to Quinn.

The blonde nodded, before returning to her locker and grabbing something out of it. "I got something for you as well."

"But Quinn, what you've already given me has been more than enough. Besides, I only want you." Rachel replied with a smile before leaning in for a kiss. Quinn received the kiss gratefully.

As she handed over the gift, Quinn asked. "What do you mean I've already given you enough? I haven't yet, I mean I intend to but…"

Rachel's hands paused mid-movement as she looked up at her girlfriend. "You didn't give me the flowers, chocolates or cheesy Valentine card did you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I swear if Finn somehow found a way to send you something, I will kill him…slowly."

Rachel frowned. "It wasn't Finn, because why would he send you stuff too?"

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "Who would benefit from signing your name to stuff? I mean, they signed it with a gold star at the end, Rach." As she shook her head, her eyes landed on Kurt who was watching them a bit too intently. "Unless it's someone who doesn't know how to mind his own business."

Rachel followed Quinn's eyeline and saw Kurt hurriedly turn his attention away from them. She took a long, hard breath as she released it slowly. "Maybe he thought we were having trouble in our relationship and just wanted to help."

Quinn nodded absentmindedly before it dawned on her. "Why would he think we're having trouble? Did you say something to him? Are you still upset with me about New Year's?" She asked anxiously.

"Quinn? Calm down."

"Calm down? Rachel, your best friend seems to think that we need a bit of help in our love life. The only reason he could think that is if you said something to him!" Her voice began rising in volume.

"Are you even listening to yourself? Yesterday we were planning on making love for the first time tonight…does that sound like I'm having doubts about us?"

"I don't know what to think…I just know that…"

Before she could get any more out, she was shoved against the locker and Rachel's lips were securely on her own. The kiss turned heated quickly, as Quinn wrapped a leg around Rachel to keep her in place. As a moan escaped Quinn's lips, Rachel took full advantage of Quinn's parted lips and let her tongue dart into the blonde's mouth. As their tongues engaged in a sensual tango, their hands wandered to places that were entirely inappropriate in a school setting.

The resounding sound of a hand slapping a locker, forced them apart. As they panted loudly, they noticed a smirking Santana standing beside them. "As hot as that show was, I don't think Figgins will tolerate soft core porn in the middle of the hallway."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Are you expecting a thank you, Santana? Because you'll have to wait a while, you just interrupted the best kiss I ever had…" Her mouth shot shut as she realized what she said.

Rachel smirked proudly. "I must say that it surpassed my most vivid fantasy."

Santana's eyes narrowed. "Do I even want to know?"

Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers and led her away without a word. Puck and Brittany approached the Latina.

"So, Kurt's plan almost backfired." Puck said nonchalantly.

Santana didn't seem to care about the bet at the moment. She rested her head on the lockers. "So, let's say Brittany's right and they're already sleeping together…"

Brittany clapped excitedly at the thought.

"Which one do you think is the top?" Santana asked sardonically.

"I would have automatically said Quinn, but seeing Rachel just take charge…" He let his words drop off as he envisioned Rachel taking charge.

They were silent for a moment before Brittany spoke up. "But how can we bet on that? We can't really prove it."

Santana put her arms around her girlfriend. "Oh, Britts. We don't have to prove anything, but we can imagine it."

Brittany's eyes lit up. "That's hot." She sunk into Santana's embrace, and noticed Puck's eyes glaze over. She whispered to her girlfriend. "Can we role play tonight, San?"

Santana's eyes darkened instantly. "Of course, Baby, whatever you want."

**000000000000000**

When the girl's got back to Rachel's house after school, Quinn handed Rachel the unopened present from earlier.

"You forgot this." She smirked as her girlfriend tore into it.

It was a CD. Rachel looked at Quinn questioningly.

"I made it last night. I thought we could listen to it when…you know."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "What's on it?"

"Songs that remind me of us. You singing 'Keep Holding On,' and 'One and Only' and Small Town Son's 'Takin' a Chance.'"

Rachel quickly led the blonde up to her bedroom, and as she opened the door they were embraced with the soft scent of vanilla as candles lit up the room. There were also rose petals on the floor and the bed. Quinn's jaw dropped in awe.

"Kurt sort of owed us one. I set it right with him…told him that we weren't fighting and that we didn't need his help because we were doing absolutely fine on our own. When I told him how fine we were doing, he offered to help me. I had wanted to do this but didn't know how to get it done without your knowledge, so Kurt set it up for me. But using my specifications…"

Rachel was shoved into the room and on the bed before she could say any more. Quinn was peppering her with kisses, teasingly. And when Rachel fell on the bed, Quinn stood above her with a smile. "I love you Rachel, more than I could ever explain but I hope…I hope I can show you…" She put the CD in the player and turned the soft music on.

She desperately wished that this could have been what her first time was like. With Rachel, romance and between two people hopelessly and completely in love. She swallowed slowly at the thought before making her way back to Rachel.

"So in your fantasies…did I take this off or did you?" Quinn asked as she placed her own hand on the zipper to her cheerios skirt.

Rachel's eyes widened as she quickly stood up and rushed to Quinn. "I did…but…do you want foreplay? I was hoping we could take our time…we have all night."

And just like that, Quinn fell in love with Rachel all over again.

They found their way back on Rachel's bed, their lips never parting. As their making out became more heated, Quinn's hands found their way under Rachel's shirt. The brunette quickly helped her discard the shirt and her bra shortly after. Quinn stared at her topless girlfriend in reverence.

As her fingers traced their way up Rachel's abs and to her hardened nipples, she licked her lips in anticipation. She toyed with the buds between her fingertips for a while. Pinching and tugging on them before she attached her mouth to one of them, and began suckling on Rachel's beautifully exposed breast.

The moan that erupted from the brunette, spurned Quinn on more as she grasped the other breast in her hand. When she had enough, she reattached their lips. Rachel pulled away from the kiss, and looked at Quinn. "I think you have far too many clothes on."

They quickly removed Quinn's top and her bra, as Rachel repeated the blonde's actions and focused on the girl's newly exposed breasts.

When they had dedicated a fair about of time on each other's top half, they decided that it was time to go a bit further as Rachel climbed on top of Quinn. Quinn's right thigh was securely between both of Rachel's as the brunette began to ride her girlfriend. Quinn's body began to react to the movement as she felt Rachel's wetness on her thigh.

"You're…wet." She breathed out, unable to control her racing heart.

"For you." Rachel replied as she continued her gyrations.

Suddenly, Rachel's knee thrust into Quinn's core and the blonde couldn't take the teasing anymore. Quinn took the brunette by her hips and turned her over, accidentally banging Rachel's head on the headboard.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, hovering over her injured girlfriend. "I'm so sorry."

Rachel was rubbing her sore head. "It's okay Quinn, I'm fine." She let her free hand trail down Quinn's perfect abs; letting her finger toy with the waistline to Quinn's skirt. "I do wonder though, if you're as wet as I am?"

As they discarded Quinn's skirt and then Rachel's, they stared at each other. This was the furthest they had ever gone with each other; the reality of the situation began to set in. Quinn climbed back on top of Rachel. "I think…" They tried to get comfortable, with Quinn trying to keep most of her weight off the girl below her. "If I do this…"

"Ow." Rachel replied when Quinn accidentally caught some of her hair in her hand when she was trying to support herself above the brunette.

Quinn winced. "Sorry." She climbed back off or Rachel, but the brunette wouldn't let her go.

"Quinn, it's okay." Rachel said, reattaching their lips.

When Quinn's tongue did that thing Rachel loved, Rachel reflexively arched her body causing her thigh to shove into Quinn's core. The blonde reacted by thrusting back into the offending thigh until she was riding Rachel. The brunette gripped Quinn's hips and helped with the movements, accidentally digging her nails into her in the process. Quinn was so in the moment that she couldn't feel the pain, instead she just increased her gyrations until she was nearly over the edge.

"Don't you think?" Rachel breathed out, as her fingers gripped her girlfriend's panties. "Do you want these off?"

Quinn's eyes snapped open at Rachel's words. She tried to get her underwear off as quickly as possible, so she could properly enjoy what being with Rachel was doing to her. When she bent down to remove them, Rachel noticed the claw marks that she inflicted. "Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry."

She sat up, causing Quinn to lose her balance and nearly fall of the bed. Rachel caught her and pulled her securely into her, embracing her tightly.

Quinn looked at her with confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

Rachel gently traced the scratches on Quinn's hips. Quinn shivered at the touch, following Rachel's fingers with her eyes. She noticed the marks and smiled. "Rach, honey, it's fine." She said as she shoved Rachel back down on the bed. She brought her hands to Rachel's panties and tugged lightly. "Is it okay?" Rachel nodded so she removed the girl's last garment, and took in the naked sight of her girlfriend lying underneath her. "You're beautiful." She breathed.

Then she lowered herself onto Rachel completely. Both girls' breath hitched when their wet cores connected and their juices mixed. Quinn looked intensely into Rachel's eyes. "I honestly don't know if I'm ready for this."

Rachel nodded as Quinn slowly rolled off of her. Rachel quickly took Quinn in her arms, holding the blonde's back against her front. She placed soft kisses on the exposed back as she whispered. "Not ready for sex…or not ready for sex with a girl?"

There was silence for longer than Rachel could tolerate, but she bit her lip and waited.

"Both…I think." Quinn admitted before quickly turning around and facing Rachel. "It's not what you think. I plan on having sex…with you. But…"

Rachel waited patiently for Quinn to finish but the girl never did. Slowly Rachel unwrapped her arms from Quinn and moved away.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm just going to take a shower Quinn…a very cold one." Her tone was soft.

As soon as Rachel was out of the room, Quinn let out a loud sob. She tried to compose herself before getting dressed and picking up her phone. She dialed the number frantically.

"Yeah?" Santana's distracted voice came across the receiver.

"I really screwed up." Quinn cried brokenly.

She heard a loud sigh before Santana answered. "What'd you do this time?"

"I froze Santana. We were so close…I wanted it so badly. She had everything set up perfectly, she's so perfect and respectable and gentle and the way I always wanted my first time to be…"

"But?"

"But I've never been with a girl and I…I banged her head on the headboard and I accidentally pulled her hair and…what if I'm not as good as she always imagined. She had dreams about this San. Like real sex dreams and what if I don't live up to expectations? What if…"

"Where is she now?"

"Cold shower."

"Talk to her Q. Tell her what you just told me. Because right now, she probably thinks that you don't want her the way that she obviously always wanted you."

"But?"

"Talk to her." Santana said as she hung up. She turned toward a very naked Brittany. "What?"

"You could lose the bet. If they make up and go through with what they were planning…" Brittany said.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "They're my two best friends. And more than winning a bet, I want them to be happy. Unfortunately, their happiness is tied to each other." She sighed.

Brittany smiled. "You think they're cute together, admit it."

"What I will admit is that you are very beautiful and I am really turned on right now."

Santana kissed her way down Brittany's stomach before resting her head between the blonde's thighs.

**0000000**

Quinn was waiting outside the bathroom door for Rachel to come back out. The girl finally exited, wearing nothing but a towel.

"I freaked out. And not because it's sex with a girl, well a little because it's sex with a girl." Quinn blurted out before taking a slow breath. "But not for the reasons you think."

Rachel looked at her with interest. "Okay? Explain it to me then."

"I've never been with a girl before and what if I don't do it right? What if I screw it up?"

Rachel smiled sadly. "I've never been with a girl either."

"But you like research this stuff and…you have this fantasy in your head of how you think I should be and what if I don't measure up?"

Rachel quickly closed the distance between them and held Quinn tightly. "You'll always be better than the fantasy Quinn, because you're real."

Quinn let out a shaky breath as she sobbed loudly. Rachel stroked her hair comfortingly as she whispered. "If you're not ready yet, it's okay. I'll wait for you…for as long as it takes. If you want to wait till we're married, then…" She clamped her mouth shut in embarrassment as she looked away shyly.

Quinn's breathing stopped as she replayed Rachel's words in her head. "You…" She reached out and held the brunette tightly in her arms. "Really?"

Rachel was blushing darkly when she brought her head up to look into Quinn's eyes. "I told you before; I'm in this forever if you'll have me."

The blonde tightened her gripped on Rachel. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You let me love you."

Quinn pulled apart, and crashed their lips together. When she pulled away, she took the towel with her. Rachel was now standing in front of her, very naked. "Quinn?"

"I may not be ready for sex yet…but what we were doing was fun." She smirked as she licked her lips and led the brunette back to the bedroom.

**0000000000000**

The following day, Kurt and Puck were standing at Santana's locker. "I cannot believe I spent so much money on them and they still didn't go through with it." Kurt whined. "On top of what I spent on Blaine for Valentine's Day, I really needed to win the bet just to break even."

Santana laughed out loud. "You're telling me. I bought two new dresses and nothing happened."

"But you get to wear those dresses, or get a refund. They ate my chocolates and kept my flowers."

"And I think they threw away your cheesy cards. Tell me, did that work for Blaine because he really needs to raise the bar a little." Santana replied.

Puck smirked darkly. "They're getting closer though; if the way that they're eye sexing each other today is any indication. So, next week's Regional's is a shoe-in. I can feel it."

"No, Puck I believe that's just the boner you got from imagining them together." Santana teased causing Kurt to flush darkly before walking away muttering something about being 'uncivilized.'

**00000000000000000**

After successfully securing their spot at National's, the entire New Directions team went out to celebrate. Rachel and Quinn sat cuddled in a booth while the rest of their friends talked excitedly.

"I thought you'd be more excited, Rach." Quinn stated as she kissed the girl's neck.

"I'm just trying to think about out setlist. And then what musical I want to experience with you in New York. I want it to be perfect."

Quinn began kissing Rachel's neck again, before sucking it in an effort to mark her. When she was proud of the claim she staked on her girl, she whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to experience New York with you either Rach, but well, we'll be in a hotel alone and I can think of things I want to do."

"Quinn!" Rachel admonished before she turned around and seized the blonde's lips. "We will not have our first time as a quickie before our friends get back into our shared hotel room."

Quinn blushed at the reprimand. "I guess you're right. Getting interrupted by my sister, my mom, your dads, Shelby and then Santana was certainly enough."

Rachel giggled. "They probably think we're horndogs."

"They probably bet on how often we do it."

"Oooh, and who's louder." Rachel grinned before adding, "Though I think we all agree that you're loudest."

Quinn swatted at her playfully, and then continued their conversation. "Oh, and whether or not we use toys."

"And who's on top."

As Rachel and Quinn were engaged in their own conversation, they didn't realize that Santana and Puck could overhear them.

Puck raised his eyebrows at Santana. "Guess we have a few more bets we can place."

"Things could get interesting…" Santana smirked as she watched her friends.

"I'm totally a top." Quinn announced.

"Are you serious? I was the one who had to make all the moves." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I started the sexting and I suggested phone sex."

"You want me to be more dominant?" Quinn claimed Rachel's lips in a fierce kiss. "I assure you that won't be a problem."

Rachel swallowed thickly. "Am I the only one turned on right now?"

Quinn shook her head with a smile. "Not in the least."

"Nope." Santana answered.

"I've never been more turned on in my life." Puck admitted.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other in mortification before they burst out in laughter.

**A/N: Next chapter is Prom! And only two chapters left, so any bets on when they'll do it? Or who'll be on top ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for staying with me on this journey. You guys have been great as always!**


	26. Should We Do This?

**A/N: One more chapter after this and then an epilogue! Just a friendly reminder, this story is rated "M" for a reason :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Should We Do This?**

Thursday night before Prom, Rachel and Quinn were fooling around in an empty house. Ever since they have seen each other naked, they had been more comfortable pushing the envelope with each other. Quinn felt safe with Rachel, knowing that her girlfriend would never pressure her into anything.

Currently, they were both only clad in barely there panties. Rachel's red thong had been calling to Quinn since she came face to face with it. She wanted it off, but she didn't want to be the one to make that move. Instead, she kissed her way down Rachel's perfect body and reveled in the goosebumps she created in her wake. She loved what she was able to do to her girlfriend; it was more erotic than the things her girlfriend could elicit from her (at least according to Quinn).

When she reached her destination, she rolled back on her heels and just took the girl in. From her vantage point, she could see the dampness pooling on Rachel's panties. She licked her lips as her eyes darkened. When she looked back up, catching Rachel's gaze, she saw how dark the brunette's eyes were as well.

"I was wondering…" Quinn's eyes found their target again, as she continued speaking. "Could I? Would you mind?"

She looked back up at Rachel when the girl had yet to answer. Confusion was written on Rachel's face. "Are you ever going to finish that sentence?"

Quinn flushed darkly as her eyes darted back down to Rachel's dampening core. She licked her lips again. "Could I…maybe kiss you?"

She looked back up at Rachel nervously. "You know, down there?" She added and watched the realization dawn on Rachel's face.

"You want to…" Her voice was quivering as she trailed off.

Quinn simply nodded, eyes never leaving Rachel's. Rachel nodded as well before closing her eyes and dropping her head on the pillow in anticipation. Quinn slowly worked her way back down Rachel's body, detouring briefly at each breast. Then she was back down at her destination as she placed her lips on the wetness that pooled on Rachel's panties. The act immediately elicited a response from Rachel as the brunette bucked her hips, pressing her core harder into Quinn's puckered lips.

The blonde's tongue darted out as she ran it the length of Rachel's underwear covered clit. Then she sat up, and savored her girlfriend's taste. She locked eyes on Rachel, who had been watching her every move.

Without a word, she dove back in and reclaimed what was hers. She gently massaged Rachel's throbbing clit with her tongue as her girlfriend kept thrusting her hips upward to increase contact. Quinn looked up at Rachel, her mouth still where she now considered home, and smirked at the panting brunette.

Her mouth moved against Rachel's core as she spoke. "Could I?"

"Please!" Rachel begged, not even waiting for the question. Whatever Quinn wanted to do to her, she was hers fully and completely.

Quinn nodded as she used her tongue to move the wet fabric away, and then slid it over Rachel's short, wet curls. Finally, she got back to her destination. Rachel was becoming soaked before Quinn's eyes and it caused the blonde to moan. She went to work, lapping up the taste of Rachel as quickly as possible.

Before she could explore further, Rachel forced herself out of Quinn's reach. Hazel eyes locked onto brown ones, questioningly.

"I just…Quinn…" Rachel stood up and fixed her thong.

Quinn watched at Rachel's fingers grazed the area her own tongue had been. She couldn't pull her eyes away.

"So…" Rachel's clear voice brought Quinn out of her daze. "I'm going to take my shower now."

Quinn's eyes locked back on Rachel's. She had been worried that she maybe went too far, but this was just Rachel cooling herself off. This was just Rachel being respectable of Quinn's desire to wait. And suddenly Quinn fell harder for her girl.

"How about you don't take a shower right now?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Are you saying?"

"I'm not ready for…everything yet. But maybe." Her cheeks turned crimson as she averted her eyes back down to Rachel's thong. "Maybe I could watch…"

"You want to watch me what? Do you want to shower with me?" Rachel asked as her brows knitted in confusion.

Quinn licked her lips. That option was tempting. She forced herself to stare intently at her girlfriend, their gazes never wavering. "Could I watch you…when you…you know?"

Rachel was quiet for a moment before her eyes widened comically. She harshly whispered. "You want me to masturbate in front of you?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulder as she maintained eye contact. "We have phone sex, and I know you do it."

Rachel swallowed audibly. "But that's different."

"How different?"

Rachel looked away defeated. "What if…"

"What if what?" Quinn asked as she hurried off the bed and approached her girlfriend comfortingly.

Rachel looked away. "Don't laugh at me, please. When I do it, please don't laugh."

Quinn claimed Rachel's lips with hers. When she pulled away, she noticed Rachel's tongue dart across her lips and realized that Rachel had tasted herself on Quinn. Rachel's eyes darkened more than Quinn had ever seen them. She watched the scene in awe.

Rachel's tongue slowly grazed her own bottom lip as her eyes watched Quinn watching her. She watched Quinn bite back a moan as her eyes followed Rachel's tongue. She watched as Quinn clenched her own legs together as pleasure pooled down below. She watched Quinn swallow slowly. Then Rachel watched Quinn's eyes follow her hand as she slid it down along her abs and down to her red thong. Rachel watched as Quinn licked her lips as Rachel's fingers toyed with the thong before she swiftly removed it. Rachel smirked to herself when she realized that Quinn wasn't going to laugh at her, Quinn was going to be joining her. At least Rachel would do everything in her power to make Quinn wanna join her.

Rachel stood naked in the middle of her bedroom, letting Quinn drink her in. Quinn's eyes darted everywhere. There was so much to see. She had seen Rachel naked before, but never like this. Never with the knowledge of what was about to happen sucking all the air out of the room. Quinn found herself gasping for breath as Rachel's naked body advanced on her. Rachel reached out and guided the blonde safely to the bed. She shoved Quinn down on it and watched as she shimmied up to the head of the bed. Rachel crawled on the bed as well, only she stayed on the foot of the bed and faced Quinn directly.

Quinn was lying down, her eyes level with Rachel's now exposed core. Rachel's hand quickly found its way back down to her throbbing center. As she thrust two fingers unceremoniously inside of herself, she heard Quinn's sharp intake of breath. Rachel began thrusting quickly…in…out…in…out…in.

Quinn had never seen anything so erotic and so beautiful in her life. She watched with rapt attention as Rachel's fingers buried themselves and then came free. Although her eyes were intensely focused on the movements of Rachel's marvelous fingers, she was able to notice Rachel's head fall back and expose that gloriously perfect neck. It took no time at all for Quinn to glide across the bed and attach her lips to that neck. The harder she sucked on Rachel's pressure point, the louder the brunette's panting got. Pretty soon, Rachel couldn't keep her pleasure inside. She started moaning loudly.

"Oh God! Fuck." Rachel groaned. Quinn felt the vibration of Rachel's words on her lips, as her mouth continued its assault on the brunette's neck.

"Quinn! Fuck! God, Quinn!" Rachel panted louder.

All it took was for Rachel to scream out her name, and suddenly the blonde was on fire. Quinn couldn't contain herself any longer. She thrust her own hand down and into herself. She was soaked and she was throbbing for release. Rachel's watched the movement with interest, before stating. "Take your underwear off, so I can see you."

Quinn did so without hesitation as their fingers worked in unison to bring each other over the edge. Quinn laid back on the bed to get a good view and to better work herself up into ecstasy. Rachel followed her, hovering over top of the blonde. They were almost touching as the brunette gently rested herself on her girlfriend. "Is this okay?"

She didn't have to wait for a response as the blonde's free hand dug into her lower back and shoved their hips together. Soon, their bodies were rocking in unison. Their knuckles would graze each other before they thrust back inside themselves. Moans and screams were released as they shared a breath. Eyes locked on each other as they brought themselves over the edge. When the orgasms rocked their bodies, they called out each other's name. And in exhaustion, Rachel collapsed fully on top of her girlfriend. She removed her hand as did Quinn, and they let their juices mix as their cores touched.

Rachel claimed her girlfriend's lips in a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, Quinn was smirking. "Now wasn't that better than a cold shower?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. Then she reached down and grabbed Quinn's hand, the one that was dripping with her desire for Rachel, and slowly placed each finger in her mouth as she sucked it provocatively. She smirked when Quinn moaned at the action. When she had licked each finger clean, she kissed Quinn again.

Pulling away, Rachel watched as Quinn licked her lips. She moaned at the taste of herself on her lips. Her eyes closed on their own accord as her head fell back on the pillow. But when she felt Rachel climb off of her, her eyes immediately shot open.

"Now, I'm going to take my shower." Rachel smiled as she climbed off the bed and walked toward the door.

Quinn couldn't even find words. She wanted to say so much. Like "that was amazing" and "I love you." But they all died on her lips as her girlfriend walked away, an extra sway to her hips. Quinn bit back the moan that threatened to escape. When Rachel got to the door, she turned back toward Quinn. "Are you going to join me?"

Quinn leapt off the bed; she didn't have to be asked twice.

**000000000000000**

The next day, Quinn waited nervously for Rachel to pick her up for Prom. Ever since yesterday, she found it physically painful to be away from her girlfriend. And when they were together, it was impossible to keep her hands off of the girl. She would have stayed the night last night, hoping for a repeat performance of the most amazing experience of her life (to date) but Rachel insisted that they be old fashioned when it came to their Prom date. The brunette wanted to pick her up at her house, take too many pictures, take her to dinner and then dance with her all night long. Quinn wasn't complaining about any of that, what she was complaining about was spending the entire afternoon away from Rachel. It was driving her crazy.

When the doorbell rang, signaling Rachel's arrival, she forced herself to stay in her room for a moment longer. She wanted to have it all as well, and part of that was seeing Rachel's face as she slowly descended the stairs.

After counting to 30, Quinn took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the head of the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Rachel standing at the foot of the stairs, talking shyly to her mom. Rachel was gorgeous. She was wearing an emerald green gown that hugged her curves perfectly and accentuated her skin tone. As if she could sense Quinn's arrival, Rachel's head turned toward the stairs and took in the sight before her. A large smile spread across her face and lit up Quinn's whole world.

Quinn was wearing a bright yellow dress that fell to her knees. It revealed enough cleavage to make it difficult for Rachel to look elsewhere (just as the blonde intended the case to be) but Rachel did look elsewhere. After taking in Quinn's entirely wonderful body, she locked gazes on the girl. That was just one more thing that separated Rachel from all the guys Quinn dated. Rachel loved her eyes; she could look into them for hours.

"You're more beautiful than I had hoped you would be." Rachel's eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head and tried again. "I don't think that came out right."

Quinn giggled. "Actually, it was perfect. Thank you."

Rachel beamed at her proudly, thankful that she did something right.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember, and after yesterday…" She let the images hang in the air for a moment. "I thought that I had you seared into memory."

Rachel grinned, no doubt still thinking about yesterday (which again, was Quinn's intention).

"What happened yesterday?" Judy asked from beside Rachel, and abruptly reminded both girls that they were not alone.

When the girls remained silent, realization hit Judy. "Oh my god! Really?" She flushed brightly. "And I just had to ask."

Rachel rested a hand on Judy's wrist, eyes leaving Quinn's for the first time. "I can assure you, it's not what you think."

Judy looked at the girl hesitantly before smiling. Rachel was so honest that it was hard to believe the girl would lie to her face.

As Quinn approached them on the stairs, Rachel reached her hand up and guided the blonde the rest of the way down until they were face to face. They shared a delicate kiss that was full of love and promises of a future. When Rachel pulled away, she handed Quinn her corsage. She wanted to give her a gardenia as a token of remembrance for their past, but she knew that Quinn had a yellow dress so she chose a yellow rose to match.

"Now traditionally it represents friendship…" She started as she slipped the corsage on Quinn's wrist. "Which oddly fits because even though we are so much more, Quinn, you are my best friend as well."

Quinn's smiled threatened to split her face as she pressed her lips to Rachel's. Pulling apart, she said. "Thank you. I got you one too. Stay here."

"As if I'm ever going anywhere without you." Rachel called out as Quinn left, the blonde paused briefly at Rachel's words but continued into the kitchen to retrieve Rachel's corsage.

"You're her entire life. You know that right?" Judy spoke from beside Rachel, drawing the brunette's attention to her.

Rachel looked back toward the kitchen, where Quinn disappeared. "That's good." She turned to Judy and looked at her with determination. "Because she's my whole life too."

Tears threatened to fall from Judy's eyes when she heard the finality in Rachel's voice. She nodded once in understanding before wrapping the girl in her arms. "You're everything I ever wanted for her."

Rachel held back a sob at Judy's words. As she pulled away, both girls wiped the stray tears that fell from their glassy eyes. Quinn walked in and took in the sight of them.

"What did you say to her?" Her voice came out as a threat as she glared at her mom. She quickly made her way to Rachel's side and wrapped her up comfortingly. "Don't listen to her Rach, okay? I love you and that's all that matters."

Rachel shook her head. "Oh, Quinn. It's okay, these are happy tears…I promise you."

Quinn looked at her questioningly and then at her mom who nodded in agreement. As Judy wiped away the last fallen tear, she sighed. "Okay! Picture time!" She announced excitedly.

"Will you send copies to my dads, they're at home crying like babies right now."

Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek and whispered. "Why don't we just stop by after we're done here? Let them take their own pictures?"

Rachel's eyes lit up as Judy snapped the first picture. She doubted she'd ever see them happier than that moment and was glad to capture it on film.

**0000000000000**

After way too many pictures at both Judy's house and then the Berry's, the girls went to dinner. After a perfectly romantic dinner, they made their way to the school for Prom.

As soon as they walked in, they were bombarded by their friends. After complimenting each other, they all hit the dance floor. Rachel and Quinn never parted the whole evening.

As they danced to one of the many slow songs, Quinn breathed in Rachel's ear. "This night is perfect…you're perfect."

Rachel's response was to hold her closer as she placed a kiss in the blonde's exposed neck.

When the night was drawing to a close, Figgins appeared on stage and called all the Prom Court candidates to the stage. Last year at this time, winning Prom Queen was all Quinn could think about and now, she didn't even run. She looked lovingly at her girlfriend. Yes, a lot has changed in a year.

Just before the winner was announced, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and led her out of the room.

"Rach, it's okay. I'm fine." The blonde tried to reassure her girlfriend, but Rachel kept on dragging her away.

Soon, they were standing in front of Rachel's locker. "I know you're fine, I just had to get something."

"Oh." Quinn eyed her curiously. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Rachel didn't answer; instead she turned the dial on her lock and opened her locker. She reached inside and pulled out a beautiful, sparkling tiara. She turned toward her girlfriend, whose mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You didn't?" She breathed, barely above a whisper.

"Being Prom Queen used to be important to you, and I know that things changed since last year…" She reverently placed the silver tiara on Quinn's head. "But I want you to know that I will always treat you like you're a princess. You're my princess, Quinn Fabray and I love…"

Quinn attacked Rachel's lips with her own and kissed her as if her life depended on it.

When they were left panting for breath, Quinn drew back and studied Rachel with intensity. She looked her up and down with reverence. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Rachel smiled brightly, and gave her the answer she gave her before. "You let me love you."

Quinn's heart melted even more as she pulled her girl in for a tight hug. "And I'll let you love me forever, if you'll let me love you in return."

Rachel placed her lips on Quinn's cheek and kissed her gently. "Deal."

**0000000000000000**

The next several weeks were frustrating for Quinn. She and Rachel would sneak around whenever they could. When Rachel's dads worked late, or when Judy had a date. And they would get so close to actually making love, before Rachel pulled away out of habit and they would end up pleasuring themselves like they did the day before Prom. Quinn couldn't figure out how to tell Rachel that she was ready without throwing the girl down and claiming her. Which was quickly becoming an option.

Rachel had just taken it upon herself to stop all proceedings before Quinn was able to say anything. Before she could find the words she wanted to say, Rachel was on top of her nearly making herself orgasm. Quinn always found herself rushing to play catch up. Why didn't she just tell her before things got heated? Tell her, "Hey Rachel, let's have sex…with each other…tonight." Quinn sighed. Yeah, that wasn't really romantic…at all. Rachel deserved the romance. But Quinn wasn't sure how long she could hold off without just doing something drastic.

Quinn was pulled from her thoughts by Santana's voice. "You know, the way the midget's looking at you right now…"

Quinn's eyes shot up to find Rachel staring at her from down the hallway.

"You could take her right now, and she wouldn't even put up a fight about losing it to you in a janitor's closet."

Quinn moaned loudly.

Santana cackled as she slapped the girl's back with gusto. "Go get her, Q. Let her know that you're more than ready for her."

Quinn nodded as she stormed toward Rachel. She grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her toward the first unlocked door she could throw her into. When they were safely inside the closet, no pun intended, she locked the door and shoved Rachel up against it as she kissed her with fervor.

When both girls were out of breath, Rachel pulled away. "Not that I'm complaining, but what got into you?"

Quinn eyed her nervously. How did she answer that? "Are you riding with my mom to our Cheerleading competition tomorrow?"

Quinn closed her eyes and groaned inwardly. That was not what she wanted to say to her girlfriend.

Rachel studied her with an unreadable expression. "I'll ride with your mom, that's fine."

They stood in awkward silence. Quinn shuffled her feet before looking anxiously at Rachel.

"You know, I'm kind of disappointed that you won't be wearing that uniform after tomorrow." Rachel whispered.

Quinn's jaw dropped.

Rachel kicked at the floor as her eyes darted away from Quinn's. "You have no idea the things you do to me…wearing that skirt…"

Quinn stepped closer to Rachel, predatorily. She licked her lips hungrily. "Will you show me?"

Rachel's eyes shot up to meet Quinn's. "Show you what?"

"What it is that I do to you…" Quinn rested her hand on the waistband of Rachel's skirt. "Can I see?"

Rachel gulped and nodded as she watched Quinn's hand dive in behind her skirt, and under her panties. She felt Quinn's fingers maneuvering down toward where she knew her desire was pooling. As Quinn's fingertips grazed said wetness, both girls moaned loudly.

Quinn curled her fingers so that they could play with Rachel's slick, wet folds. Wow, Rachel was that turned on at the thought or the sight of Quinn. That knowledge caused wetness to pool in Quinn's own panties. She swallowed thickly as she let her fingers trace the length of Rachel's throbbing clit. She pinched the nub gently as Rachel's hips bucked toward her with force. Quinn's thumb began circling the nub, adding a bit of pressure each time Rachel moaned her name.

Suddenly, Rachel's hand grasped Quinn's. "Not here, Quinn." She said as she pulled both of their hands out from her skirt. "If you're ready for that, I am more than happy to oblige…but we will not have sex in the janitor's closet."

Quinn's eyes widened at the implication. "Can we? Like…you know…not here?"

"My dads are at work, if you follow me home right now, we can have all the sex you want." Rachel replied as she walked out of the door without a glance back.

She needed to get home to either finish herself off, take a long and very cold shower, or if Quinn followed her…have sex with her girlfriend. She prayed it was the latter as she continued into the parking lot and climbed into her car. She was pleasantly surprised when Quinn climbed in the passenger seat right beside her.

Santana watched the girls hurry out of the school with a dark smirk on her lips. She knew that they were going to go have sex and she couldn't be happier for them. Their sexual frustration was driving everyone in glee crazy. And since today wasn't a day that anyone had bet on, she was safe in keeping her money. The only thing she wanted to know was who would be on top, and who would be loudest. After all, she did still have some money to win…

**00000000**

When the girls were securely inside of Rachel's bedroom, they began shredding clothes rapidly. They weren't really that interested in foreplay anymore, they've spent the last few weeks working up to this moment. That was enough foreplay for both of them.

After their clothes were discarded, their lips never leaving each other, they took a step back to admire the view. A few seconds later, Quinn stepped forward and grabbed Rachel's ass as she lifted her up and the diva wrapped her legs around Quinn. Quinn quickly carried her to the bed and collapsed on the girl when they got there. Rachel breathed unevenly. "That was hot."

Quinn smirked as she rested on her knees and took in her girlfriend. "That may be the only move I have." She took a deep breath and looked away shyly. "I really don't know what I'm doing here."

Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and tugged lightly until the blonde was looking back at her. "Quinn, you couldn't do anything wrong if you tried. You saw how…you make me feel…and that's just when you kiss me."

Quinn took a sharp intake of breath at the recent memory. She idly wondered if Rachel was still that wet. Her eyes fell down to Rachel's core.

"Besides, Quinn, we have our whole lives together to perfect this. So I'm not worried."

Quinn's eyes shot up to Rachel's at the brunette's words. "What did you say?"

"I'm not worried." Rachel purred as she led Quinn's hand down her stomach and to the spot the blonde had previously been eyeing.

Quinn shook her head, allowing her hand to be led down toward Rachel's center. She licked her lips in anticipation. "Before that."

Rachel hesitated in her movements, so Quinn continued on her own. "I…we have our whole lives together…" Rachel finished shyly.

Quinn's hand continued its southbound decent with more purpose, but her eyes never left Rachel's. "I love the sound of that. We have forever…together."

Rachel smiled and was going to agree when Quinn's fingers found their way to her clit. All words died in her throat as her eyes closed.

Quinn drew circles on the nub as she finally let her eyes wander down there as well. "I need to be inside you right now." She nearly growled; her voice so low.

Rachel's eyes shot open. "That's good, because I need you in me right now."

The words barely had time to leave Rachel's lips before Quinn thrust a finger inside. Both girls moaned in pleasure.

Quinn quickly began thrusting in and out, watching her own movements with intensity. Her eyes darkened as she buried her finger deeper.

"Oh wow! Quinn." Rachel's head fell back on the pillow as the blonde removed her eyes from her new favorite sight and looked at her girlfriend.

Quinn hovered over the brunette, needing to kiss her. As their lips melded together, Quinn's finger curled inside of the Rachel.

Pulling away, Rachel screamed. "Oh Fuck!"

Quinn tried to take her finger out, but Rachel's hand on her wrist stop her. "If you remove your finger now, you'll never put it back there."

Quinn nodded gravely. "I thought I hurt you."

Rachel quickly shook her head, so Quinn did it again. "Oh God!" Rachel's hips bucked toward Quinn with force that the blonde had never seen. So Quinn did it again, and watched with awe as Rachel came undone before her. The brunette was moaning, her hips were bucking, and her hands were gripping the sheets for dear life.

"Another finger."

Quinn quickly added another finger and continued to explore Rachel from the inside out. Her fingers moving the best they could through the cramped walls. Curling and twisting and pumping in and out. Soon, Quinn was on top of Rachel again. Rocking their bodies together with every thrust of her fingers. Rachel's screams got louder and only spurred her on more. Every time Quinn's name fell from the brunette's lips, the blonde curled her fingers and thrust them deep inside her girlfriend.

She was getting the hang of things and was proud that she was having so much success. Just when she was about to ask if she should try another finger, she felt Rachel's finger thrust inside of her.

"Oh Fuck me." Quinn breathed out harshly.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Rachel smirked as she curled her finger inside of Quinn and hoped she could find that spot on her girlfriend that made her…

"Oh fuck! FUCK!" Quinn's eyes closed and Rachel smiled to herself. Yup, that was the spot.

Rachel quickly added a second finger as their bodies moved in unison. Their fingers pumping in and out…deeper and deeper. Their screams got louder and louder.

"Rach! Fuck!" Quinn screamed, nearly over the edge. She picked up the movements of her fingers, hoping Rachel would do the same and…"God! That feels! Oh God! Rach!"

They came as they screamed each other's name. Quinn collapsed on top of Rachel, leaving her fingers inside. She may never want to take them out again.

As they panted against each other, Quinn raised her head and gently kissed Rachel's lips. As she pulled away, her eyes lit up. "I can't believe we waited so long…"

Rachel was breathing hard, her quick warm breaths tickling Quinn's neck. "I may never want to stop doing this." She pulled out of Quinn and wrapped her arms tightly around her girl. Quinn almost groaned, suddenly feeling so empty without Rachel inside of her.

"I will never ask you to stop doing this." She took one of Rachel's hands and led it back down between her own legs. "In fact, I think I'm ready to see if this whole multiple orgasm thing is for real."

Rachel's eyes widened at the husky words falling from Quinn's perfect lips. She licked her own lips. "I'm all for another earth shattering orgasm…." She removed her hand from Quinn's grasp and used it to shove Quinn off of her.

The blonde growled in protest, until Rachel climbed on top of her. Rachel slowly took Quinn's hand, the one that was inside of her, and put both of the blonde's hands on her own breasts. "I want you to keep your hands to yourself for a minute."

Quinn pouted until she watched Rachel slowly kiss her way down her stomach and hover over her wet core. She knew what Rachel intended to do next, and the wait was killing her. As Rachel lowered herself, kissing Quinn's warm and wet pussy, the blonde moaned louder than ever. And when Rachel's very talented tongue darted deep inside of Quinn, her hips thrust upward on their own volition.

Rachel shoved her back to the bed forcefully as she began eating away at the deliciousness that was Quinn Fabray. Quinn was mesmerized at how long Rachel was able to work down there and realized that all the breathing exercises the brunette did were now coming in handy and to Quinn's benefit. As Rachel's nose grazed Quinn's throbbing clit, her hands went down to Rachel's hair and pressed her head down, holding the girl in place. Rachel's glorious nose was bobbing around the nub as her tongue was exploring inside of Quinn.

And when the blonde came for the second time, with Rachel's mouth around her core lapping up her desire, Quinn screamed louder than she ever screamed before. And it was Rachel's name that was on her tongue…

**A/N: Lots and lots of pages of smut…and I will not apologize for them :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Up next, Nationals and Graduation…**


	27. Looking Forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Looking Forward**

Rachel was currently riding to Quinn's Cheerleading National's with Judy. The ride had been fairly quiet, which unfortunately meant that Rachel was replaying yesterday's events in her head. Over and over again. More than once, she had to shift uncomfortably in her seat as she attempted to clench her legs together.

Judy spoke into the silence. "Was Quinn sick yesterday?"

"Huh?" Rachel replied lamely.

"I got a call from the school; she was absent the entire day. She didn't say anything about feeling sick, so I hope that she didn't force herself to go to school today just to compete tonight."

"We skipped school to have sex!" Rachel accidentally blurted out, because not only was she a very bad liar but also because she felt like she was being interrogated by Judy.

Judy inhaled sharply, but remained silent for a long time. Rachel couldn't take the silence any longer so she rushed to explain herself.

"I want you to know that I didn't take advantage of her. I didn't force her into anything…"

Judy rested her hand on the brunette's shoulder calmly. "Rachel, I know you didn't. Frankly, I'm surprised you two were able to hold out this long."

Rachel frowned at her. "You thought I lied to you?"

Judy raised an eyebrow.

"I meant what I told you on Prom day." Rachel said quietly, looking at her hands. "I…we didn't have sex until yesterday…and I…I meant what I said about Quinn. I'm hers forever…or as long as she'll have me."

Judy pulled over the car, slid it in park and wrapped Rachel tightly in her arms. "I'm pretty sure Quinn's thinking forever too." She smiled as she brushed some stray locks away from Rachel's face and looked her in the eye intently. "I never thought you lied to me, it's just…the way you two look at each other like you're each other's whole world. I was amazed that you held off so long, that you didn't feel the need to express your love…in that way…until now."

Rachel chuckled quietly as her breathing evened out. "Believe me, the desire to express ourselves was always there…we just wanted to let our hearts and our minds catch up with our bodies…if that makes sense. Or at least, I think that's what Quinn wanted and I waited for her."

Judy studied Rachel as if she was seeing her for the first time. "She's lucky to have you, Rachel, don't ever doubt that. She's the lucky one."

Rachel smiled brightly. "Thanks, but I would have to politely disagree. I don't think you know Quinn like I do."

Judy beamed proudly. Quinn had found something that Judy spent her whole life thinking didn't exist…she found a real love that surpassed all explanation and definition. It was like soul-mates or destiny or something.

**000000000**

Quinn had been harassed all day by Santana. TheLatinabegged for details about her hookup with Rachel. And as much as Quinn wanted to brag about how amazing her diva was in bed, and how many times she made the girl scream her name, her time with Rachel was sacred to her. It wasn't a secret, she did confirm that yes they slept together, but she decided to leave it at that.

After having to put up with Santana, and to an extentBrittany(who wanted to know if Rachel was as good at everything else as she was at kissing), she was excited to be riding home from the competition with Rachel and her mom. Even when the rest of her squad talked about going out to celebrate their National Championship, she politely declined the offer. To which Santana responded. "She's too good to celebrate with us, especially when she's got that sweet piece of ass waiting for her at home."

She was going to tell Santana to shut up, but she couldn't find the heart to do so. The truth was, she was excited about celebrating with Rachel in whatever capacity they were able to get away with. She smiled at the thought as she got her clothes on, packed her gym bag and went in search of her 'sweet piece of ass.'

When Quinn got to the car, Rachel wrapped her in a hug and congratulated her with a kiss which Quinn greedily returned. Then the brunette whispered. "I accidentally told your mom about us…"

Quinn's eyes shot up to meet her mother's as she swallowed audibly.

Judy rolled her eyes. "She really can't keep secrets can she?" She smiled. "I guess that can come in handy in the future."

Quinn's hold on Rachel got tighter. She wasn't mad at the girl, she honestly didn't expect any less since she was forced to ride alone with her mom for over an hour. She shook her head and smiled. "I should have known better than letting the two of you ride together."

Judy's eyebrow rose. "Oh yes, we made all sorts of plans without you."

Quinn audibly gulped. Rachel giggled beside her. "Judy, don't you dare do that to her. She's about to have a heart attack."

Judy laughed out loud as she shook her head. She stepped toward Quinn and wrapped her in a hug. "Congratulations, sweetheart." She said proudly before dropping her voice so only Quinn could hear her. "Rachel's a keeper, sweetie, so treat her right. Always."

Quinn nodded her head proudly. "Of course. Always." She smiled before stepping away and grabbing Rachel's hand.

The two girls sat in the back seat, comfortably wrapped up in each other, the whole way home. When they got to Rachel's house, the blonde was ready to say her goodbye when Rachel spoke first. "Your mom and my dads said you can stay overnight, if you want to."

Quinn looked at her mom for confirmation and watched Judy nod happily. She leaned forward in the car, and placed a kiss on Judy's cheek. "Thanks Mom!"

Quinn followed Rachel to the house, and stopped as soon as they got to the door. "Do…do…do your dads know?"

"I thought we could tell them together." Rachel replied and giggled as she watched Quinn's eyes widen. "Kidding. I don't intend to tell them. I mean, it may slip out…like today with your mom…which I'm sorry about by the way…but…" Her rant was mercifully cut short by Quinn's lips on hers.

After being congratulated on her win by theBerrymen, Quinn followed Rachel upstairs to the brunette's bedroom. They were barely inside the door before they began to kiss frantically. After a few rounds of love making, they curled up together (Quinn's arms wrapped tightly and securely around Rachel, as the brunette's back was flush into her front) and fell asleep that way.

**000000**

The week after Cheerleading Nationals, New Directions found themselves in the Big Apple. Quinn marveled in the idea that she got to experienceNew York Citywith her girlfriend. As she walked throughCentral Park, hand in hand with Rachel, she replayed the last year of her life. She did the same on Prom night. Last year at Prom, she was obsessed with winning Prom Queen, was still fighting to keep Finn, and slapped Rachel. This year, she had the perfect date in Rachel, and she didn't have to win Prom Queen because her amazing girlfriend bought her a tiara anyway. Instead of slapping her, she was kissing her and instead of fighting over Finn, they were fighting their hormones and trying not to have sex in the middle of the hallway at school. She smirked at the memory.

Then she thought about last year inNew York…

"Rachel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know what I was doing this time last year?"

"Plotting to get me and Kurt thrown off the team, hitting me with a pillow and then getting a haircut?" Rachel replied with a smirk.

"You knew?"

"About the pillow…or you wanting to sabotage the team?"

Quinn ducked her head in shame, but Rachel touched her cheek adoringly. "I don't care about any of that Quinn…I care about right now. And right now, I'm in my favorite city with my favorite person in the world."

Quinn smiled even as tears flew down her cheeks. "Last year at this time, just before I got my hair cut…"

"It's okay, baby, you don't have to tell me…" Rachel removed her hand from Quinn's cheek only to replace it with her lips.

"I told Santana and Brittany that I just wanted somebody to love me."

Rachel looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry you ever felt that way…that you ever felt that no one loved you. Because even then, maybe it wasn't this kind of love, but I loved you Quinn. I wish you would have known that."

Quinn claimed her girl's lips. She was brought out of her reverie but a buzzing phone. She glanced at the message as her eyes widened.

"We have to meet Santana and Brittany at the Courthouse…they want to elope."

**0000000000**

After witnessing Santana and Brittany tie the knot, the four of them went for dinner.

"So, when are you two getting hitched?" Santana smirked.

"Yeah, I totally assumed you'd be joining us. That's why we asked you to come."Brittanyreplied.

"I thought you asked us because you needed witnesses and we're your best friends?" Rachel asked sincerely.

Santana cackled loudly. "You're not seriously telling me that as you were listening to that bald, old man talking about love and forever and shit that you two weren't itching to join us?"

Quinn and Rachel remained silent.

Santana smiled proudly. "Oh, hey, so the four of us are sharing a room. I thought that if anyone would understand me and Britts wanting to get it on that it'd be the two of you."

Rachel and Quinn stared at their friend in mortification. "You guys are going to have sex with us in the room?"

Brittanysmiled brightly. "Well, we could always see what couple is loudest."

Rachel and Quinn continued to be speechless.

"Let me put it to you this way…either you guys have sex too, or else you'll be so awkward hearing us all night that you'll wish that you had your own room."

Rachel's eyes narrowed at herLatinafriend. "Or we could request separate rooms, so we wouldn't have to put up with hearing you guys having sex all night."

"Come on, like you two don't go at it like rabbits anyway."

Rachel and Quinn both reddened at the accusation, but neither could refute the her hands together excitedly. "Great! Then we can see who won the bet!"

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "What bet?"

Brittany's mouth snapped shut. Quinn rounded on Santana. "What bet San?"

Santana shrugged. "You know, after Regional's when you andBerrywere talking about how you thought we'd bet on your sex life?" Quinn nodded so Santana nonchalantly continued. "Turns out you were right."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. Quinn's face turned red.

"Oh come on. You two were driving everyone crazy with your sexual tension, it was bad enough before you got together and then when you did…it was torture. Like it physically hurt to watch you guys."

"So you bet on what exactly?" Quinn spat out through gritted teeth.

"At first it was just when you'd cave. But even with our help, you guys never went through with it." Santana explained.

"What help?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Well, Artie helped your special date because it was his day…"Brittanysaid causing Quinn's face to redden in anger. "And Kurt bought you guys all kinds of stuff on Valentine's day…and San got you dresses for the New Year's Eve party."

Rachel and Quinn looked at them in horror, disbelief and anger. "Seriously? You helped so you could get us to have sex on a day that you bet on?" Quinn asked, her anger boiling over.

"It wasn't like you guys weren't heading in that direction." Santana offered.

"Besides, you should be thanking us…isn't having sex amazing?"Brittanyreplied excitedly.

They couldn't argue that point, but on principle it was still upsetting. "So, who won?" Quinn asked as she tried to remain neutral.

"No one. You guys held out longer than any of us thought you would."Brittanysaid.

"Then why did you encourage me...you know…" Quinn questioned Santana, hoping the girl wouldn't make her further explain what she was asking.

"You're my friend Q. The two of you are my best friends. I helped you on Valentine's Day at the risk of losing, because I wanted you to be happy. I wanted the two of you to be okay. And I told you what I told you at school…because you were driving me crazy and I just wanted you to get laid."

Quinn blushed then her eyes darted to Rachel, watching the girl stare in confusion. "Valentine's Day?" The brunette asked nervously.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I was scared that I ruined things with you…that I pushed you away…so I called Santana who told me to just talk to you."

Rachel smiled sweetly before turning to look at Santana. "Thank you."

"So…are we forgiven?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Depends. Any other bets?" Quinn raised an eyebrow as she asked. "You better come clean now."

"Who's loudest?"Brittanyasked.

Rachel's eyes widened. Quinn smirked darkly. "I'm proud to say that I make Rachel scream loudly."

"But Quinn gives me a run for my money." Rachel smirked.

"Who's on top?" Santana asked trying to appear uninterested.

"Depends, but usually Quinn."

"What's the longest you guys ever went…I mean, how many times did you?" Santana asked hesitantly.

Brittanylooked at her with confusion. "We never bet on that?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, trying to hide the blush. "I know, I was just curious."

Quinn rolled her eyes. But surprised everyone when she answered. "The first night, we literally went all night. How many orgasms was that Rach? I think we reached the double digits."

Santana's jaw dropped open and Rachel and Quinn chuckled loudly. "Wow, you're too easy." Quinn teased.

"I hate you." Santana muttered.

"I hate you more." Quinn replied with a smile.

That night, Quinn and Rachel refused to share a room with the newlyweds, so they boarded with Mercedes, Tina and Sugar. It was the first night since they've been having sex that they weren't able to have sex, and it was driving them crazy. They cuddled together on the floor, refusing to separate and sleep on cots. As they were lying on the floor, enveloped in darkness, Rachel felt Quinn's hand making its way down her stomach and underneath her shorts and underwear. Just before the fingers reached their destination, Rachel stopped them with her own hand.

"What are you doing? They'll hear us." Rachel whispered.

"Then be quiet." Quinn smirked as she broke free of Rachel's grasp and touched the wetness that pooled at Rachel's core. "I can feel that you want this as much as I do."

Quinn felt Rachel's head nod against her own neck. She circled the clit slowly, using her free hand to cover Rachel's mouth and stifle the moan. Just as she was about to thrust her fingers deep into their favorite destination, Sugar's voice boomed loudly in the otherwise quiet room. "If you two are having sex over there, I'm jealous that you didn't ask me to join in."

"Fuck!" Quinn relied as she pulled her hand out of Rachel quickly. The brunette groaned in frustration, so Quinn whispered an apology. "Sorry, baby."

"I cannot believe ya'll thought you could have sex with us in the room." Mercedes grumbled.

"Why aren't you rooming with Santana and Brittany, I'm sure they wouldn't mind…you know." Tina said quietly.

"Because they are having sex." Rachel replied.

"And you didn't want to hear it, so instead you thought maybe we'd want to hear you girls going at it?" Mercedes replied incredulously.

"I was going to make sure she was quiet." Quinn explained.

"Oh, like that's so much better." Mercedes answered.

"I don't mind. I mean, if you really want to have sex…do it. You can even turn on the light if you'd like." Sugar said.

The room was silent for a very long time.

"So is that a no then?" Sugar asked.

"No!" Everyone answered.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and wrapped it around her waist, holding her close. "I promise to let you make it up to me tomorrow." She whispered devilishly. "Tonight, we sleep."

Quinn smirked as she kissed her girlfriend's neck. "I'm holding you to that promise."

After coming in third place at National's and celebrating with their friends, Quinn and Rachel celebrated their own way. Rachel definitely kept her promise to Quinn…

**0000000000**

The day before graduation, Quinn and Rachel were in the brunette's bedroom. They were talking about tomorrow and putting finishing touches on their graduation speeches. Quinn was Valedictorian and Rachel was Salutatorian, and the blonde refused the let Rachel live it down.

"I still don't understand how you could have a baby and then turn all punk and skip some classes and still finish ahead of me." Rachel complained as she worked on her speech.

"Because, when I was pregnant I had nothing else to do but study. And when I was a…punk…I still did all my homework, I just pretended not to care." Quinn explained as she put finishing touches on her speech. "Besides, you should be happy. My grades are what got me in to Yale."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. She wrote some more words, crossed out others and then put her pen to her mouth in concentration. Then she turned her attention onto Quinn.

"Quinn? Have you talked to your dad?"

Quinn's pencil dropped from her hand and hit the floor. She looked at Rachel.

"Sorry. I know it's not my business and I'm sorry for prying…"

Quinn shook her head. "It's not that…I just…he wouldn't return my calls. Mom talked to him…and he's not coming."

Rachel stood and rushed to Quinn, kneeling down on the floor in front of her. "I'm sorry. How…how do you feel about it Quinn? Please talk to me."

She took a deep breath. "I hate that he won't talk to me. It was bad enough when he kicked me out when I was pregnant, but somehow he found out I was with you and…"

Rachel drew hearts on Quinn's thigh, trying to soothe her. "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"I hate that it still affects me. I hate that he's not coming and that I stupidly thought that if I finished top of the class like he always hoped…that he'd finally be proud of me."

"Oh Quinn…"

"I hate that he wants nothing to do with me anymore, but more than all that…I hate that he's judging you. I hate that he doesn't know you and that he thinks that you're corrupting me…at least that's what I overheard him tell my mom. Above it all, I hate that anyone especially my own dad, would ever hate you."

"Is that why you never told me?"

Quinn nodded. Her eyes welled with tears. "I hate that a part of me will always just want him to love me. To accept me."

"He's your dad, Quinn. Of course you would feel that way."

"I don't want him in my life if there is ever a chance of him hurting you or saying something that will hurt you, but it still hurts because he's my dad."

Rachel remained silent, but wrapped her arms around Quinn. When the blonde didn't say anything further, Rachel spoke. "You don't have to always protect me Quinn. Someday, if your dad wants back in your life…I want you to embrace him with open arms like you desperately want to and don't worry about me. Okay, if he says something…if he comes back and wants in your life but says something to me…I can take it. As long as I have you…and you're happy…as happy as I believe you deserve to be…then let him say what he will about me. Okay?"

She felt Rachel nod against her but the girl remained quiet. "Now…" Rachel kissed Quinn's head, then stood up and straightened her own skirt. "Now quit distracting me, I have a speech to write." She smirked as she walked away from her blonde with a smile.

An hour later, Rachel dropped her pen excitedly. "I'm finished!"

Quinn watched her in amusement. She raised an eyebrow. "It's about time. I've been waiting for you for ever."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Is that a fact?"

She stood up and walked toward Quinn, the blonde stood up as well. Rachel ran her fingers down Quinn's arms, before taking them both in her hands. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Rachel, you're not always going to ask me that now, are you?"

"I guess not." Rachel pouted. Then her eyes lit up. "Wanna read each other's speeches?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise."

Rachel sighed before her face lit up mischievously. "I assure you, my speech is so amazing that they'll be wondering why I wasn't top of the class."

Quinn smirked at her. "Rachel, honey, I'm on top. You know you love me on top."

Rachel swallowed thickly, when did they stop talking about their speeches? She stepped closer to Quinn, trailing her fingers down to the blonde's shorts. She kept going, letting her fingers toy with the girl's underwear before dipping inside and continuing their southern descent. "I thought you were…satisfied with me yesterday…when I was on top and doing amazing things with these fingers right here."

Quinn's mouth dropped open, but she wouldn't let Rachel win. "I was…satisfied…but not as much as when…" She stepped forward and whispered in Rachel's ear huskily. "my mouth does things…"

She smirked when she heard Rachel stop breathing. As Rachel's fingers dipped inside of Quinn, she no longer could keep up the game. She shoved Rachel to the bed and she showed her how much she loved being on top. As their clothes were swiftly discarded, Quinn buried he head between Rachel's legs. The blonde's mouth attached itself to Rachel's wet core, as she went to work proving her superiority.

After Rachel came, loudly screaming her name. Quinn sat up, licking her lips. "See, I'm a top."

Rachel grabbed Quinn and pulled her toward her, the blonde willingly scooted up Rachel's body. The brunette sultry whispered to her girlfriend. "Now, in order for me to repay you…you'll have to let me top you." Rachel smirked.

Quinn thought about Rachel's words for a brief second before a wide smile crossed her features. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Rachel replied without hesitation.

Quinn moved up Rachel's body, her wet pussy hover over Rachel's mouth. "Do you think…is it possible? Could I try riding your…?" Before she could finish, Rachel grabbed her hips and pulled her down and onto her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Quinn breathed out; this was an altogether new sensation. Rachel was shoving her down deeper, as she was ravishing Quinn with desire.

Quinn leaned forward slightly, bracing herself on the headboard as she began rocking her hips and riding her girlfriend's face. He dropped her head back in immense pleasure as Rachel's tongue did things that it never had before. As she rode Rachel, the brunette helped her by pressing her down harder which thrust Rachel's tongue deeper within her. The rocking got faster and faster as Quinn screamed louder and louder. "Fuck! Yes! Rach, fuck me harder. Oh god yes!"

Suddenly she felt the girl sucking… "Oh Fuck! FUCKKK!" She smirked to herself, because yes, this was the best idea ever.

When she came, she tried climbing off of Rachel but the brunette's lips followed Quinn's pussy as she grabbed her ass and pulled Quinn back to her mouth. She licked and sucked and lapped up all the juices she could. Trying to taste as much of Quinn as possible. When Quinn finally collapsed on the bed beside Rachel, she smiled to herself. She turned to Rachel. "Best idea ever."

Rachel laughed out loud, and then turned serious. "I know you prefer being on top, but do you mind…could I try that?"

Quinn didn't answer, instead she pulled Rachel on top of her. As the brunette straddled her face and began rocking, Quinn ate her girlfriend out with enthusiasm. Not only did she love the view, she loved the taste of Rachel. When she was able to force her eyes away from Rachel's perfect pussy, she glanced upward and saw Rachel's breasts bouncing wildly as she rocked back and forth forcefully. Her face was illuminated with pleasure of the purest form. Quinn's tongue thrust deeper just to see Rachel's reaction and was pleased with what she saw as Rachel's head dropped back and she screamed Quinn's name loudly as she came.

Before Rachel as able to climb off of Quinn, Santana walked in. "Looks likeBerry's the top today."

"Fuck!" Quinn yelled as Rachel jumped off of Quinn and tried covering herself. Quinn threw a pillow at Santana with anger, as she licked Rachel from her lips.

"Sorry, I knocked like four times. Your dads told me to just come up…but looks like I wasn't the one coming." Santana smirked.

"Fuck off." Quinn muttered.

"Oh come on, Quinn, you don't screwBerrywith that mouth, do you?" Santana smirked again.

"What do you want Santana?" Rachel asked, fully covering herself with a sheet.

"It's graduation tomorrow, Bitches. I wanted to see if you were coming to the party at Puck's…but it seems you're otherwise engaged."

"We were planning on the party, Santana." Rachel replied.

"Okay." Santana nodded. But then tears threatened her eyes. "I guess I'll see you then…"

Quinn rolled her eyes. She could see that Santana was freaking out about graduation, but theLatinawould never admit to it. She was grateful for Rachel, when the brunette said. "San, we're sort of…I guess we're done here. So wanna hang out with us until the party? Call Britt and we can watch movies like we did when you lived here."

"Really?" Santana replied hopefully.

Rachel nodded once, and Santana was already on her phone. When she hung up the phone, Quinn asked her. "So, how is the old ball-in-chain?"

Santana sighed loudly before plopping down on Rachel's bed. Then she remembered what just happened on said bed and stood up awkwardly. "I thought it'd be fun. It could be special, a secret between us but now…" Santana sat on the chair by the desk. "A couple days about our parents went out to dinner with us and were talking about the future and you know…what our plans were. They were talking about wanting to plan our wedding together. And they were being so supportive and suddenly, I don't know. I regretted that they missed mine and Britts special day."

"So have another wedding. In the future, like they want you to. That way you guys can have everything you missed out on…it's the best of both worlds." Rachel replied.

Santana smiled as she nodded her head. "Right. Thanks Munchkin."

Shortly after their talkBrittanyarrived and the four of them sat together on the couch and watched movies together. Rachel's dads joined them. Together they ordered in Chinese and talked about the past four years worth of memories. They laughed and cried and hugged and ate ice cream.

When it was time for Puck's party, they pretty much did the same thing with all their friends. They laughed and shared stories and cried and hugged. And then got drunk and did it all over again and again.

The following day, the graduates were in their caps and gowns trying to hold it together for just a couple more hours. As they sat in the stuffy gymnasium, waiting for the day to be over, Rachel and Quinn were sitting next to each other on stage holding hands. Rachel's name was called first, as she squeezed Quinn's hand for reassurance before taking her place on stage and starting her speech.

"Friends, family, and fellow graduates…we did it! When we walked into this school four years ago, I bet we never thought this day would ever come. So many things happened in the course of our time here. Some good, some bad, and some absolutely amazing. But through it all, we did it together. We had the support of our family and all our friends, and together we got through this. But now that high school is done…we leave the comfort of the people who got us this far…we won't see each other every day and we won't be able to fall back on what we know…what we've come to expect. Instead, we'll all head off and start a new life. Some of us will be lucky enough to take a few friends with us along the way…I am lucky enough to go toNew Yorkwith some of my best friends…with my girlfriend not far away..." She paused, as if she were imagining her future. "But either way…we take high school with us. I'll take all of you with me. Because good or bad, every one of you shaped me into who I am. They say that we spend our time after high school finding ourselves…but I don't believe that. I think the journey starts here. I think that I started finding myself the day I set foot in this school. I learned the kind of person I wanted to become…I learned who my true friends were and what I wanted in said friends…I learned how much pain I could endure and how much happiness I could find. I learned that I wasn't as sure about who I thought I was and I believe that I will continue to learn more about myself as I step into the real world. Our journey began here…together…and our journey starts again here…now, together…and I think that I'm prepared for that journey. I think that I am a better person because of everyone I've met along the way. I look forward to starting the new chapter of my life… but before I do, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been a part of the chapters that are already written. I am who I am because of you…and every one of you can say the same thing. We are who we are because of the people in our lives. Whether they touch us or we touch their lives…we are who we are because we went through all this together. Go out into the world with what you learned…take it all and become who you were meant to be…be the amazing people I know you already are."

Rachel was surprised when she received a standing ovation and turned around only to be embraced by Quinn. The blonde hugged her tightly. "I am so proud of you and I love you."

When Quinn made her way to her spot on stage, she looked around at the audience. She knew her father wasn't among them. But as she scanned the faces of her friends from glee, her mom, Fran, Eli, Jeremiah, Michael, Shelby and most importantly Beth, her heart swelled with so much love. Especially for the beautiful brunette that was sitting on the stage behind her. It was in that moment that she decided to stop dwelling on the past. If her father couldn't love her enough to accept who she was, then she no longer cared whether or not he was in her life. She chose only to look forward, to embrace the future and she allowed herself to hope...to hope for happiness that she now believed she deserved. As she took a deep breath, she prepared to give her speech. Only the speech she was about to give was not the one that she had previously written and had sitting on the podium waiting to be read. This speech was entirely from the heart.

"I am honored to be standing up here today among all of you. You are all well aware of my high school journey…" She paused to hear a few murmurs and see heads nodding. "And I guess I'm living proof that people can change. That people do change. I pray that you all have someone in your life pushing you to be the best person you can be, the person you always wished you could be. Because it truly does make all the difference. And if you're lucky enough to have that person, never let them go. The best advice I can give you as you go into the real world is to surround yourself with the kind of people that make you feel better about yourself, not worse. With people who inspire not tear down. And most importantly, be that kind of person to others. Thank you."

Before Quinn could walk away from the podium, Rachel was holding her. The rest of the day went by in a blur, but Quinn didn't really need to remember the day because she was dead set on only looking forward; with her sights firmly set on a future with her beautiful brunette…

**A/N: Hope you liked this! The epilogue is to come…**

**How great was Glee? Lots of Faberry and a wonderful Quinn performance. I loved seeing Quinn at piece for the first since the show started. She's getting out of Lima!**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: First things first, go vote for Faberry as TV's hottest couple! They made the final four! Voting closes today for this round and you can vote as often as you are able. So please do.**

**Go to the Eonline website under 'watch with Kristin'**

**Thanks!**

**So, here's the epilogue. For those who already want a sequel, I probably won't just because I have so many other stories already on my plate. So I hope this will suffice :)**

**Thanks for sticking with me this far and I appreciate all of your support along the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything at all…**

**Epilogue:**

**Senior Year College**

**Christmas Break**

Through texting, skyping, and weekend visits, Rachel and Quinn had managed to get through three and a half years with a long (for them) distance relationship. Now that they were on break for the holidays, they had silently vowed to spend every waking moment together. Though, sometimes even that wasn't enough. It was hard for them to find any alone time, what with their families hounding them for attention and all their friends also home for the holidays. So now that it was New Year's Eve, the girls decided that they'd rent a hotel room for the night. But first, they wanted to celebrate with their friends.

Rachel was on her computer while Santana, Brittany and Quinn were hanging out on the bed in her old bedroom.

"Hey, Quinn! Small Town Son is playing a New Year's Eve show tonight, we have to go!"

Quinn's face lit up at the mention of the band. She looked toward Santana for acceptance, though she knew she and Rachel would be going regardless.

The Latina shrugged, though she uttered with fake annoyance. "I can believe you girls like a country band. I mean, Berry, they don't even play any show tunes."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Santana, you know you were up there dancing with us when they were playing Lynyrd Skynyrd and AC/DC."

Santana smirked at Rachel's small rant. She was getting much better and using fewer words. "Yes, well, why would a country band play AC/DC anyway?"

"Country Rock, Santana. And I saw that you had their CD's on your iPod." Quinn snapped as she walked up to Rachel and wrapped the brunette in her arms. "I'm in, Baby."

Rachel smiled and leaned back into Quinn's embrace. They smiled when they heard Brittany. "You guys are so adorable." She took hold of Santana's hand, her engagement ring reflecting light in the room and drawing everyone's attention. "We're going too; Santana and I need to celebrate our engagement with our friends. We'll make the calls."

Brittany led Santana out of the room so they could go home and get ready for the evening and make all the proper arrangements. When they were out of the room, Rachel turned around in Quinn's embrace so that she was facing her girlfriend. She leaned up and kissed her gently before pulling away. "I can't believe that we're actually alone."

Quinn grinned as she kissed her again. "But your dads are downstairs."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "That never stopped us before."

Quinn's eyes grew dark as she seized her girlfriend and carried her to the bed. It didn't take her long to remove the brunette's underwear. She kissed her way up each leg, starting at the ankle. She loved everything about Rachel's body, especially her legs. When she finally reached her destination, she brought her mouth to Rachel's throbbing wet core and began to work her magic. Rachel was over the edge quickly and before she was able to return the favor, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Rachel, honey, your Dad and I were hoping to have dinner with you and Quinn before you went out tonight. Could you please come down and join us?"

"Coming Daddy!" Rachel announced and waited for the footsteps to disappear. Then she turned to Quinn. "Good thing he was two minutes later, or he would have heard me coming."

Quinn laughed out loud as she connected their lips. "You definitely need to stop hanging around Santana."

"Actually, I think Brittany is just as bad of an influence when it comes to oversharing about one's sex life."

Quinn chuckled as she shook her head and began climbing off the bed. Rachel's hand on her wrist stopped her. "I'm sorry we were interrupted…" She grinned devilishly. "I promise to make it up to you tonight."

Quinn swallowed audibly. She was already looking forward to their alone time, but now she was bound to be impatient. "Why don't we skip the concert and go right to the hotel, I'm sure Santana will be relieved."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she climbed off the bed. "We're not skipping their show, Quinn." She brought her lips to the blonde's ear and allowed them to ghost the shell of it as she huskily whispered. "I promise it'll be worth your while."

Quinn bit her lip to hold back the moan. After all this time, Rachel was still able to do things to her that she couldn't even understand. "God, I love you." She breathed out shakily.

Rachel kissed her before replying. "And I love you."

**0000000**

The former glee club all met at the Lounge and hand drinks before the band played. Rachel was catching up with Mercedes, Sugar, Harmony and Tina, with Kurt and Blaine while Quinn was talking with Artie, Mike, Sam, Puck and Finn. After a drink or two, they toasted Santana's and Brittany's engagement. It was official now (since no one knew they were already married) and the girls began talking wedding plans and dresses.

When the band started, the group made their way to the dance floor and danced along to the music. Quinn and Rachel slow danced together most of the night, even when the songs were a bit too fast to do so. They reveled in each other's company. No matter how much time they spent together, it never seemed like it would be enough.

"Do you ever wonder about us?" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear as they swayed back and forth to music only they could hear. "I mean…our future."

"Yeah." Rachel mumbled into Quinn's neck.

The blonde frowned slightly when Rachel didn't elaborate. So she tried to prompt her. "Well, when you do…think about us, what do you think about?"

"Quinn?"

"Hmmm?"

Rachel pulled away just far enough to look the blonde in the eye. "Do you really want to have this conversation with all of our friends and a couple hundred strangers around us?"

Quinn's gaze bore into Rachel's. "Yes." She replied firmly, her jaw set.

Rachel sighed. "Okay." She rested her head back on Quinn's chest before she spoke. "I think about how I want to share every one of my special moments with you. My debut on Broadway. My first Tony, my last Tony. My Grammy. I want to thank you in all my speeches because I wouldn't have done any of it without you. You told me I didn't belong in Lima and at the time I didn't know exactly what you were trying to tell me. But I get it now. Even when we weren't really friends, you were always the one who believed in me. I want it all Quinn, and I want it with you. I want a family, a future…everything."

Tears were falling down Quinn's cheeks as she held back a sob. She took a shaky breath as she tried to answer her girlfriend. "I don't even know how to respond to that Rachel. I want it all with you too. I want…I want to be there for all of your special moments, and I want to listen proudly as you thank me in your acceptance speeches." She sniffed when she began to have a runny nose. "I'm glad you realized what I was trying to tell you…that day by the piano."

"Quinn?" Rachel touched the blonde's cheek delicately with her fingertips. "Just so you know though, I always believed in you too. All those times…I wanted you back in glee or when I chased after you at Prom. I want you to know that you've always been important in my life…you've always been the person that I knew I wanted with me along the way. I just didn't ever think you'd want to be that person for me."

"Rachel…" She laughed nervously as she tried to wipe at the tears. "I think you were right about not having this conversation now because…well, I really just want to lock you in the bathroom and have my way with you."

Rachel laughed out loud. "Even when I'm trying to be romantic and serious, you only think about sex."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Not sex Rachel, it's just…I don't know how else to express how much I love you."

Rachel buried her head in Quinn's chest and whispered against her. "As enticing as that sounds…a simple 'I love you' would suffice."

Quinn held her tighter. "I love you. No matter how many times I say it, it never seems enough."

They held each other as they watched their friends dancing and laughing and having a good time. But they were brought from their contented silence when the music stopped and a voice spoke into the microphone. "We have a request for a song, but first could Rachel and Quinn get up on stage for a minute?"

The girls looked at each other then at their curious friends. Quinn shrugged at them as if to tell them she didn't know what was going on, but Rachel was already walking toward the stage so she quickly followed.

When they climbed on stage, Kris handed Rachel the microphone and the brunette got down on one knee. Quinn's mouth dropped open in shock as tears stung her eyes.

"Quinn, I just got done telling you how much I love you and what I saw for us in our future. And so, now I was wondering if you'd make all my dreams come true and do me the honor of becoming my wife." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a black box. She skillfully popped it open with one hand and revealed the diamond ring sitting inside of it. "Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

Quinn didn't even have to think about it as she took Rachel's hands in hers and helped the girl put the ring on her finger.

Rachel lifted the microphone to her lips with a smirk. "Now, just so I'm clear, and so the rest of our audience can hear…is that a yes?"

Quinn ripped the microphone out of Rachel's hand and brought it to her lips. "Yes!" Then she blindly reached behind her handing the microphone to whoever would take it. Once her hand was free, she took Rachel in her arms and kissed her for all the world to see.

"Well…" Kris spoke back into the microphone. "Congratulations girls. Now, could you all clear a spot on the dance floor and let's give these ladies room to move. This, I am told, is their song."

Rachel and Quinn moved off stage and onto the dance floor as the band began playing their song, "Takin' a Chance." When the song was done, Kris spoke again. "Now, we expect to be invited to play at your wedding."

Quinn and Rachel nodded furiously before they were engulfed by their friends and congratulated. Santana dragged Rachel away from the group. When they were out of earshot from their friends, she spoke. "Way to make my proposal look like shit, Berry."

Rachel grinned at her friend as she wrapped her in a tight hug, which Santana reluctantly returned. When Rachel released her, she replied. "You took Brittany to feed the ducks and re-enacted your first date, she loved it. Besides, you were already married so you knew she would say yes. I needed a grand gesture…"

"Please." Santana interrupted. "Like that girl wouldn't say yes to you. Think about it short stack, she's never been able to say no to you."

Rachel thought about all their interactions. How a pregnant Quinn accompanied her to spy on Vocal Adrenaline. How Quinn helped Rachel test Finn's loyalty. How she came back to glee every time Rachel asked her to. An enormous smile overtook Rachel's features as Santana rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you never saw it. That girl was always crazy about you…she just didn't know it."

Rachel took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "If you would excuse me Santana, I have a fiancée I want to celebrate with."

Santana smirked as Rachel made a beeline for Quinn. All the brunette had to do was touch Quinn's arm and whisper, "I think we have a hotel room waiting for us" and the two disappeared without so much as a proper goodbye to any of their friends.

They were ripping each other's clothes off as soon as the door closed behind them.

"I love you so much Rachel Berry." Quinn moaned huskily as she stood in front of her naked fiancée. "You don't even understand."

"I think I might." Rachel replied with equal flirtatiousness. She led Quinn to the bed and climbed on top of her as their lips remained attached. When they parted for air, Rachel breathed. "I'd like to show you how excited I am that you said yes."

Quinn's eyes closed on their own accord as soon as Rachel's fingers were inside of her. They made love to each other all night and stayed in bed the entire day, wrapped up in each other's arms. When they weren't attacking each other, they were discussing their wedding plans. Every so often, Rachel would catch Quinn admiring her new ring. The blonde's face lit up every time she looked at it. Rachel linked their fingers, playing with the ring as she spoke.

"Thank you for taking a chance on me." Rachel whispered reverently.

Quinn brought their hands up to her lips, kissed Rachel's palm, and then wrapped Rachel tightly in her arms. "I would do it all over again if it always brought me you."


End file.
